The SubToon Emissary: Director's Cut
by Tomahawk41
Summary: When dark beings threaten to plunge the world into eternal darkness, it's up to several heroes to brave the forces of evil and kick some serious Subspace butt. Director's Cut COMPLETE!
1. Enter, Mephiles the Dark

**A/N: Alrighty, Smash Bros. fans! I'm officially back, and with a parody of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's adventure mode, The Subspace Emissary! I know I tried starting it up before, but I wound up canning my previous two installments, and had to rejigger the cast to make it more dynamic. But this time, I have the right pieces in place for an amazing Subspace Emissary parody!**

**So without further delays, let's begin things a bit differently than from what you would expect...**

* * *

**_Prologue: Enter, Mephiles the Dark_**

Beyond the realm of reality, there stood an empty space. A space with nothing but a simple crystal globe in the center. In this room stood a completely bald man in a business suit. He held some sort of pistol with him in case anything went awry. He was Lex Luthor, the owner of LexCorp. He slowly entered the room, not knowing what to expect.

"It seems you have been summoned as well," came a masculine voice from nowhere.

"Indeed...Xemnas," Lex sneered. At his words, a man with tan skin, long, platinum silver hair, and red eyes wearing a black coat revealed himself. He was Xemnas, the leader of the infamous Organization XIII.

"Strange how we were brought here," Xemnas pondered. "Even I do not know why we have been brought here."

"You and me both," Lex nodded. "If this is an ambush by that blue tights buffoon, I won't be the least bit surprised."

"No..." Xemnas said, shaking his head. "This is not Superman's doing. He is oblivious of this realm's existance. Surely it must be a higher power..."

"Yeah, well, that higher power better hurry up with the meeting," snapped a brash teenage voice. In walked a 13-year-old boy with red hair, pale skin, and black eyeliner wearing weird goggles, a black trench coat, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a strange-looking backpack. He was Jack Spicer, a wannabe evil genius.

"Why's that?" Lex asked. "You got homework to do?"

"No!" Jack snapped in defense. He thought for a moment before saying, "well...maybe...but that's not the point! Whoever brought us here better make this quick and painless, I got world domination to plan out!"

"Don't we all," Xemnas deadpanned. "But if our thirst for power has brought us all here...that must mean whoever brought us here..."

"...Is just as hungry for power as you three," snarled a deep, menacing voice. Jack, Xemnas, and Lex turned to see what appeared to be an anthropromorphic hedgehog with completely black fur, blood-red eyes with green irises, and whitish-blue crystaline features at the ends of his quills, wrists, fingertips, and feet. He was Mephiles the Dark.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Lex asked in surprise.

"No way! You're supposed to be a myth!" Jack snapped.

"Pah! I am no myth, as you can plainly see," Mephiles chuckled darkly. "But enough of the formalities...I suppose you are all wondering why you're all here, right?"

"We were just discussing the matter," Xemnas said thoughtfully.

"Well, fitting you should be," Mephiles said. "I have a proposition for all three of you. I have grown tired of fighting so many heroes day in and day out. And perhaps you would all be willing to...dispose of them for me."

"Us? Do trophy collecting for you?" Jack scoffed. "Forget it, Hedgy! Why don'tcha go back to the Sonic the Hedgehog Ripoff-Con you came from and recruit someone playing Dr. Eggman, or something like that?" Jack began to stomp out of the room in frustration.

"Part of the world is in store for you," Mephiles said convincingly. This made Jack stop in his tracks.

"Alright...NOW you're talking my language," Jack said with an evil grin. "Keep talking, Meph'..."

"Dispose of the heroes...so that my friend here can take their world into this world," Mephiles said, motioning to a man in an elaborate cloak.

"And who might you be?" Lex asked the cloaked figure.

"None of your beeswax, Chrome Dome," the figure snapped. "Just call me the Anonymous Minister. Now let's get this thing underway, already!"

"In spite of his hastiness," Xemnas said with a slow nod, "I agree. Let us begin our conquest."

"Right," Mephiles nodded solemnly. "Follow the Anonymous Minister...he will show you to your proper tools needed."

The Anonymous Minister walked slowly away, with Jack, Xemnas, and Lex following him. He stopped and seemed to cast some sort of glare onto Mephiles. "You're gonna pay for this..." he snarled before he left. Shortly afterward, Mephiles sank into the darkness.

Little did he or any of the other villains realize, they were all being spyed upon. The spy was a strange little man with a large black bowling ball-shaped head with no mouth. He only wore a red jumpsuit, large white shoes, white gloves, and a strange helmet with a broom on the top. he was Marvin the Martian.

"Oh, dear," Marvin worried. "Conquest by collection?" He narrowed his eyes as he said, "That makes me very angry. VERY angry indeed...I can't possibly conquer the world if it's already been conquered! I'll need to find a way to counteract this..."

And with that, Marvin hurried off out of the dimension. He knew what was coming...and he needed to stop it soon.

* * *

**Power Brawl Productions Presents...**

**A Papa-T-41 Production...**

**The Sub-Toon Emissary**

* * *

**A/N: And so it begins...a cataclysmic plan to rule the world, set in place by the nefarious Mephiles the Dark. But Marvin the Martian is set on stopping this plan in its tracks! Will it work? I can't say for sure at this moment. For now, though, let's focus on the future. In the next chapter, we'll meet the first few heroes of the story, as well as witness the beginning of the Subspace Wars! What will happen? Stay tuned to find out! Until then, drop me some positive reviews!**


	2. Siege on Sky Colosseum

**A/N: Okay, now we get into the REAL fun; the debut of the heroes! It's gonna be the matchup of the century in this chapter...one that will SURELY be interrupted...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Siege on Sky Colosseum**_

It was a brilliant day, and somewhere over a massive grassy plain, a humongous coloseum hung in midair. It was filled to the brim with several thousand spectators from around the world, waiting to see a matchup of two great fighters. It was not a wrestling match, nor was it a boxing match. It was a simple no-holds-barred duel between two top-gun warriors for sheer enjoyment.

Up in the Grand Spectator's Booth were two women. One of them was a young 16 year old girl with long reddish auburn hair, and blue eyes. She wore a pink vest, a white tanktop, pink skirt, and blue shoes. Her name was Kairi, a skilled Keyblade user and the girlfriend of the world's most famous Keybearer, Sora (who we'll meet in a while).

The second woman was much older than Kairi was. She had long black hair and hazel eyes. She also wore what looked like a one-piece gymnastics suit with a red top (which had a golden eagle across the chest), a blue bottom with white stars and a gold belt, red boots, and silver wristbands. There was also a gold tiara with a red star in the middle. Her name was Wonder Woman, the legendary Amazon heroine.

"Nothing like a beautiful day for a fight, right, Kairi?" asked Wonder Woman with a smile.

"Definately," Kairi replied in agreement. "It's too bad Sora isn't here, though. He'd thump Superman's butt from here to Kongo Bongo Island!"

Wonder Woman smirked. "How much Munny are you willing to bet on that?"

"500 Munny," Kairi said with a sly grin.

Suddenly, fanfare sounded all over the arena. "500 it is," Wonder Woman nodded as she and Kairi turned their attention to the center of the ring.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! It's the fight of the day!" boomed Fat Albert from the commentator's booth. "First up, give a big round of applause for the legendary hero himself! The Man of Steel! The Last Son of Krypton! The Greatest American Hero Ever! Heeeeee's **SUPERMAAAAAN!!**"

At that moment, a trophy was tossed into the arena. It looked like a large, muscular man with slicked black hair. He wore a blue superhero suit with a red 'S' symbol inside a yellow triangle, red boots, and a long flowing red cape. He was none other than the legendary Superman. A light shone on him as he came to life and acknowledged the crowd.

"Now, for his opponent!" Fat Albert declared. "The King of Wiseacres! The Prince of Tricks! The Most Wascally Wabbit in the World! **BUUUUGS BUNNYYYY!!**"

Another trophy that materialized into a living creature was flung into the arena. This one was of an anthropormorphic rabbit with gray fur, buck teeth, whiskers, and white fur on his muzzle, belly and feet. He only wore a pair of white gloves. He was the famous Bugs Bunny. He took out a carrot and faced Superman with a nonchalant look.

"Nyeeeeah," he said, uterring his famous catch phrase while munching on his carrot, "What's up, Super-Doc?"

Superman chuckled lightly. "Always the same with you, eh, Bugs?"

"You could say that," Bugs commented with a sly grin. "So...you ready to get this show on the road?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Superman said as he leaped off the ground and flew towards Bugs. The rabbit quickly jumped out of the way and landed on Superman's back, pulling out a cowboy hat and riding Superman like a horse.

"Yee-ha!" Bugs cheered. "Ride 'em, Clarky!"

Superman obviously got annoyed with this and grabbed Bugs by his ears and threw him off his back. Bugs got up and grinned wickedly at the Man of Steel, ready to keep fighting. He suddenly spun around once and found himself changed into sort of a cowboy's outfit, complete with a bandana and two pistols.

"ALLLLLLLLRIGHT, Superman!" Bugs shouted in a comical cowboy tone similar to a pint-sized cowboy he was familiar with. "IIIIII'm Bugs Bunny, the meanest, toughest, rip-roarin'-est, Edward Everett Horton-est hombre that ever packed a six-shooter! And I'm-a gonna clean yer clocks!"

"Is that so?" Superman asked with an amused smile. "Go ahead, try me."

Bugs whipped out both his pistols and shot wildly at Superman. But no matter how many bullets were shot, they would just keep bouncing off his chest. It wasn't long before Bugs realized this, and slowly stopped shooting.

Superman grinned. "I thought as much." He took both gun barrels and bent them effortlessly. Bugs looked at them in fear, but quickly regained his confidence as he tossed the cowboy garb aside.

"Okay, Bub, you wanted a fight?! You got it!" Bugs shouted as he charged forward towards Superman. The two of them continued to duke it out without any signs of stopping.

* * *

Meanwhile, further above the clouds, someone was watching the match through a magical well. That someone was a 15 year old Asian girl with big brown eyes, long black hair, glasses, and white angel's wings.

That someone was a 15 year old Asian girl with big brown eyes, long black hair, glasses, and white angel's wings. She wore a camoflauge t-shirt, an open jean vest, and baggy blue jeans. This was AmberWInd993, more commonly known as Priscilla.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah!" Priscilla cheered as Superman threw a punch at Bugs, who dodged skillfully. "Go Superman! Go Bugs! ...Wow, I dunno who to root for, it's too good of a matchup!"

"Hey, Chasses," came a voice from behind. Suddenly, Priscilla turned to see her three good friends coming up to her. One of them, the one who called out to her, was a tall, black-haired woman with a stone-cold expression and all-black clothing. Her name was Samara Morgan.

The other figure looked like a timid young Japanese boy with black hair. He wore a red cap, yellow vest, green undershirt, and orange pants. He was Tom Hendersone.

And the last one was a young African-American woman with tan skin, brownish hair, and brown eyes. She wore brown pants and a vest with a white undershirt, grayish fingerless gloves, and a strange headband on her left arm. She was Hitsuki Craigs.

"Shouldn't you be attending to Aerith's soldiers, Priscilla-chan?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, you have a duty to her troops," Hitsuki nodded.

"Aww, come on, guys, I can break away for a while," Priscilla grinned. "Now come on over and watch this match with me."

Samara shrugged, "If you insist." So Samara, Tom, and Hitsuki came over to the well and watched the matchup unfold.

* * *

Back at the colosseum, Bugs thumped to the ground lifelessly as a trophy again. Superman had won the match! "The winner, and still the unbeatable champion! SUPERMAAAAN!!" Fat Albert yelled into the mic.

Superman touched down onto the ground and tapped Bugs' stand, bring the bunny back to life. "Eeeh, you're pretty good, Superman," Bugs remarked.

"You are yourself, Bugs," Superman grinned as he shook the rabbit's hand. The crowd erupted into cheers as the duo acknowledged them. It was truely a remarkable moment...

...Until a low rumbling sound was heard.

"Hm?" Superman turned to the west to see the blue sky being swallowed up by blood-red clouds. In the distance, a large spaceship was flying overhead. Superman turned to Bugs as he asked him, "Bugs, was Daffy planning on showboating today?"

"Not that I know of, Doc," Bugs said unsuredly. "But if he WAS, he wouldn't bring that hunkahjunk. That's from the Galactic Protectorate, and stealin' that thing's against regulations!"

As the ship hovered over the colosseum, a hatch door slid open and let loose small purple spores.

"What ARE those things?" Wonder Woman asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Wonder Woman, whatever they are, they're probably not bad," Kairi said confidently, drawing a Keyblade with several flower designs on it.

Superman and Bugs looked around at the spores fluttering down before them. One of them clumped together and formed what seemed to be a ninja wearing all black with glowing red eyes. It was a creature of darkness...a Shadowkhan.

"Alright, maybe they are," Kairi said with a wince.

More and more Shadowkhan surrounded Superman and Bugs, making the situation look dire.

"Ehh, this ain't lookin' too good," Bugs deadpanned.

"Hang on, boys, we'll help you!" Wonder Woman shouted as she jumped from the booth. Kairi quickly followed her as she dashed down the steps with Wonder Woman. They both jumped off the last step and landed next to the boys.

"Looks like you guys need some help," Kairi said with a smirk.

"Normally I'd say no, but in this case, I'll make an acception," Superman grinned.

"Then let's get to it!" Wonder Woman shouted as she brought out her famed Lasso of Truth. She roped a few Shadowkhan and swung them right into Superman, who pounded them away with a single blow of his fist. Then Superman blew a cold blast of air that froze some of the Shadowkhan in place before he rocketed forward and shattered them. Meanwhile, Kairi battered the Shadowkhan with her Keyblade, firing white orbs of light at some of them and skewering the rest. Bugs also helped out, shape shifting from a familiar bullwhip-slinging archaeologist, to a blue robot with a right arm cannon, to a hard-ops agent equipped with gernades and a missile launcher, and even to a turtle-stomping plumber decked out with fireballs.

The wave of enemies had finally been repelled, but things were only beginning to get ugly. A familiar figure, the Anonymous Minister himself, hovered down on a floating platform that bore a large metal orb. "Who's that guy?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Superman said nervously, "but he seems like a minister."

"I'd say since he ain't sayin' anything, we should call 'em the Anonymous Minister," Bugs quipped.

The Anonymous Minister didn't speak, but only dropped the orb onto the ground. Suddenly, two makeshift robots appeared and inserted their arms into seperate sockets of the bomb. They pulled them out to reveal what seemed like a time bomb.

"This isn't good," Wonder Woman said. The Anonymous Minister only looked on as he retreated back to the departing ship.

"We've got two minutes to defuse that thing!" Kairi cried.

"I'll try and toss it away!" Superman shouted as he raced forward. But the sound of a cannon boom stopped him. He turned around to the sound of whistling. And all of a sudden...

**WHAM!**

A cannonball had sent Superman flying into the air, far out of the stadium's reach.

"CLARK!" Bugs shouted as he ran forward a bit. He snapped his fingers in frustration before the cries of Kairi and Wonder Woman caught his attention.

Both of them were caught in steel cages being held by a gigantic dark being with tentacle-like appendages flowing out of its face, and beady yellow eyes...a Darkside Heartless.

"Oh, brother," Bugs sighed. "Looks like it's up to me to save the day!" He made a sword-drawing motion and summoned a keylike weapon with a black blade and silver handle. It was a Keyblade. Bugs looked at the weapon as he said to himself, "I really gotta thank NL for giving me this thing."

Quickly leaping into action, Bugs beat the beast with his Keyblade, trying to stun it. When it seemed like he had dealt enough blows, he aimed his Keyblade at Kairi's cage to try and set her loose. But the Darkside reared the cage back and tried to slam Bugs with it, with the bunny leaping out of the way just in time. A few more hits, and then Bugs aimed for Wonder Woman...with the same near-disaterous result. Bugs glared at the Darkside in frustration.

"Instead of tryin' the same thing over and over again," Bugs said as he reached into a hidden pocket, "How's about I just end this now?" He then pulled out a rainbow-colored orb with a strange cross on it...a Smash Ball, the world's ultimate fighting trump card. With a simple motion of his hand, Bugs morphed it into a carrot (with the same colorful features) and bit into it once. When he did, he then downed the whole thing and glowed with the same colors as the ball itself. When the glow subsided, Bugs was dressed in a baggy blue outfit with a red 'S' inside a yellow shield, and a long, flowing red cape.

"Look! Up in the sky!" a random patron shouted. "It's a boid!"

"Nah, it's not a boid," argued another, "it's a dive bomba!"

"NO!" cried a third. "It's SUPER RABBIT!!"

Bugs looked to you, the readers, and said, "And to think I haven't broken this getup out in 65 years!" With a quick motion, and his Keyblade in hand, Bugs sprung into action and laid the hurt down on the Darkside. He went so blindingly fast, it was hard to tell where he was; one moment he was here, the next there. Blow by blow, the Darkside was pelted by Bugs' newly-found superpowers. And then, with a final stirring motion of his Keyblade, he rushed forward in a bright arrow of light into the Darkside's face, blowing it away. When the explosion settled down, Bugs (now out of his Final Smash form) and Kairi came flying out of the smoke.

"Whew...thanks, Bugs," Kairi panted.

"Don't mention it, ma'am," Bugs said as he got up. "Now where's..."

Suddenly, something jumped out of the smoke. It was Jack Spicer! He held some kind of a strange gun in his one hand. "Jack Spicer?!" Kairi gasped.

"Ehh, what're you doin' here, momma's boy?" Bugs asked sternly.

"Ignoring the 'momma's boy' comment," Jack glowered, "I just came here to do some trophy collecting. And I've got you two in my crosshairs!" He aimed the gun right at Bugs and Kairi.

"Now hold on a second, Doc," Bugs said, readying his Keyblade. "Let's talk rationally before..."

"Wonder Woman!" Kairi shouted, seeing Wonder Woman stumble out of her cage weakly. Jack glanced over and saw the same sight...and an evil grin spread across his face.

"The Princess of the Amazons?" Jack asked thoughtfully as he turned around with the gun in hand. "Heh, sounds like a better start to my collection! This'll get that Super-Doofus raging mad!"

"Wonder Woman, hurry!" Kairi pleaded.

"Am-scray!" Bugs added.

Too late, as a long black arrow left the barrel of Jack's cannon and pierced straight through Wonder Woman. The Princess of the Amazons thumped to the ground helplessly...as a trophy. Jack picked her up and slung her across his back. "Check ya later, losers!" Jack cackled as he took off into the air using his helipack.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kairi shouted as she raced forward after Jack. Bugs followed suit, but his eyes caught the countdown clock, which was getting dangerously close to zero.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

When the clock finally hit zero, it exploded and sucked the entire colosseum into a titanic dark orb. Bugs, quickly summoning a biplane, managed to make it out with Kairi. Kairi could only look back at where the colosseum once was.

"I don't understand, Bugs," Kairi said worridly. "Why would Daffy send such terrible creatures to terrorize this world?"

"It beats me, Kairi," Bugs sighed as he piloted the plane, "but it ain't a pretty sight." Bugs' eyes narrowed with determination as he said,

"Of course you realize, this means war."

And oh, what a war it would be...

* * *

**A/N: And so, the Subspace Wars are officially on. Superman has been blasted into oblivion, Wonder Woman has been kidnapped by Jack Spicer, and now Bugs and Kairi are the only survivors! Oh, the HUMANITY!! ...Erm...anyway, yes, the story is now officially in motion. And man, it's gonna be one big thrill ride...**

**Anyway, a few things I'd like to point out in terms of references. When Bugs dresses up as a cowboy and refers to himself as "the meanest, toughest, rip-roarin'-est, Edward Everett Horton-est hombre that ever packed a six-shooter," that's a reference to one of Yosemite Sam's introductions. Also, Bugs' Final Smash is a reference to the 1943 classic Bugs' cartoon "Super-Rabbit," which turned 65 years old back in April. And finally, Bugs' ability to wield a Keyblade is a reference to No Limit 5's "Kingdom Hearts: Link to Life," where Bugs acts almost as the King Mickey of the story. Huh...funny, all these references revolve around Bugs. Well, who can blame 'em? He's the most well-known character in the cartoon universe next to Mickey Mouse!**

**Now with the story underway, the next chapter will focus on the Pit of my story, who just happens to be a good friend of mine. What will happen then? Stay tuned to find out! Until then, read 'em and review!**


	3. The Warrior Angel

**A/N: ****Well, I had to almost completely redo this chapter, because the former Pit that I had is no longer in contact with me. But you should know who my new Pit is by now if you paid attention to the first chapter. So, sit back and enjoy as an angel gets her call.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Warrior Angel**_

Meanwhile, in Cloud Temples, Priscilla and her friends saw the terror of the Anonymous Minister's wrath unfold through the well.

"Oh, no! Those poor people!" Tom said in worry.

Priscilla sighed as the image rippled and revealed Bugs and Kairi in the biplane. "Well, at least Bugs and Kairi are alright," she said. "Still, what did..."

"Priscilla," came an almost motherly voice. Priscilla's wings extended as she turned to see a glowing figure behind them. She had long brown hair tied into a braid, shimmering blue eyes, and a pink outfit. She was Lord Aerith, the Goddess of Cloud Plain. Priscilla jogged forward and fell to her knees in respect for her Goddess and Leader; Samara, Tom, and Hitsuki stood in back.

"Goddess Aerith," Priscilla said solemnly. "I'm sorry for shirking my duties to your army. I did not know that..."

Aerith held her hand up, signaling for silence. "Do not fear, my child," she said calmly. "I am well aware of the situation. Now, rise."

Priscilla rose to her feet and stood upright to Aerith. "A great danger has threatened this world," Aerith continued. "But I can sense many brave souls banding together to repel it. And I believe you should go and aid them in their quest. Will you accept this task?"

"I will, ma'am," Priscilla nodded.

"Excellent," Aerith nodded in approval. "You cannot go as you are...so, I grant you this."

Aerith summoned an orb of yellow light and gently floated it towards Priscilla. As it neared her, it formed into a sword. The light faded to reveal the detailing of the sword itself; the sword had a long, silvery blade with a tornado-like pattern etched into the sides, while the hilt was made from pure gold with a red ruby in the center. The handle was black leather, and felt smooth to the touch. Priscilla gripped the sword as a small ring of wind surrounded her wrist.

"Thanks, Aerith," Priscilla nodded gratefully.

"You go, girl!" Hitsuki cheered.

"Now, go, my child!" Aerith said, motioning to the door. "The fate of this world rests on the shoulders of you and others!"

Priscilla nodded once and dashed up the steps towards a large doorway. "Don't let any boys get to you!" Samara called. "Or else I'll crush them!"

Priscilla stood with her back to the doors as they slowly opened to reveal an endless sea of white clouds behind them. And, with her eyes closed softly, she slowly fell out of the doorway down into the clouds below.

* * *

At first, when Priscilla fell through a cloud, it seemed like she would keep on falling downward. But then, like a mermaid gasping for breath on the surface, she burst from the clouds, arching backwards and letting her wings stretch as far as they could.

Priscilla laughed and squealed happily as she spun, dipped, and rose over the clouds. She performed feats of acrobatic flare without any planning whatsoever. Her moves were so amazing, that not even an enigmatic jester from Nightopia could match them.

Eventually, Priscilla landed on a patch of solid earth. "Whew...that was fun," Priscilla giggled.

The, she looked around and noticed something rising up from the sea of clouds below. It was the same ship that ravaged Sky Colosseum! Large, titanic, and overall just imposing, the ship rose higher and higher from the clouds until it was fully visible.

"Woah...now THAT is what I call a ship," Priscilla commented.

Suddenly, the ship's hatch door swung open and spewed out the same spores as before. Little by little, they clumped together to form more Shadowkhan, the same creatures from the colosseum. And the creatures slowly advanced on the heroine, ready to pounce at any given moment.

"So, you wanna fight, huh?" Priscilla smirked as she drew her sword. "Okay, but you'll be sorry!"

Priscilla leaped into battle, bringing her sword down on one Shadowkhan. When two more tried to sneak up on her she let loose a blast of wind and blew them away. She was surrounded at one point, but took all of them out with a single spinning motion. She managed to get them all; but then again, that was just the first wave.

Accompanied by another small fleet of Shadowkhan was a giant black monster that LOOKED like a Shadowkhan, but it was bigger, more muscular, and held a giant scythe. This big behemoth was a Megakhan. "Wow, that pretty much screams Ninja Gaiden," Priscilla noted. "But no worries...I can still take 'em!"

Priscilla pulled off a roundhouse kick and sent a gust of wind into the Megakhan's gut. Then she sprung off of her feet and spun herself sideways, trying to slash into the behemoth, only to be stopped by the handle of the Megakhan's scythe. The titan swung his scythe forward and almost sliced Priscilla, but the angel girl was quick to escape; her wings glowed a bright blue as she fluttered upward, giving her an excellent chance to aim her sword and reel off a windshot to the Magikhan's shoulder. The Megakhan winced in pain as he grabbed his shoulder, but didn't see Priscilla surrounding her fist in fast-moving wind and uppercutting her prey in an impressive Street Fighter-like style. Now the Megakhan fell flat on its back; it was slowly rising up, but Priscilla had other plans.

"Playtime's over, big guy," Priscilla smirked as she pulled out a Smash Ball. Then, she threw it up into the air and stabbed it with her sword; she rose slowly into the air. Priscilla closed her wings in on herself, her sword close to her chest. The Megakhan looked up, but it was too late; Priscilla's wings burst open as she slashed her sword forward once, letting loose an absolute storm of wind. The Megakhan tried to stand against the wind, but its injuries were too great. It dissolved into purple spores and blew away with the wind. Priscilla landed on the ground and smiled in triumph.

"Perfect," she said, seething her sword and dusting her hands off. Then, something glinted in the sunlight and caught her eye. Something was poking out of the clouds; it seemed to be a red cape!

"That can't be...can it?" Priscilla wondered aloud as she fluttered over to the trophy. When she was close enough, they gaped at what they saw. "It is!" Priscilla breathed. "It's Superman!" She tapped the trophified Superman's stand. The trophy glowed as it became a living being again...the Man of Steel himself.

"Ergh...what happened?" Superman groaned as he rubbed his head. The images slowly floated through his mind; he was caught off guard by the cannonball back at Sky Colosseum, and was sent hurtling into the skies. "Oh, right..." he stood up and looked down at the young angel that found him. "I guess if it weren't for you, I'd be stuck up here for life," he said with a smile. "Thanks, little girl."

"It's no problem, sir," Priscilla said, bowing in respect. She smiled as she said, "I always wanted to meet the Man of Steel!"

Superman chuckled. "Of course...even angels know of me," he said. "So who're you?"

"My name's Priscilla," the girl introduced herself with a wink.

"Great to meet you, Priscilla," Superman nodded. But then his face went from glad to worried as he asked, "Do you know what happened to Bugs, Wonder Woman and Kairi?"

"Well, um..." Priscilla said nervously. "See, the stadium was swallowed up by a huge dark orb...Bugs and Kairi made it out okay."

"And Wonder Woman?" Superman asked.

Priscilla looked downcast. "We're sorry, Superman...she was kidnapped by Jack Spicer," she said.

Superman cracked his knuckles. "That wannabe villain's gone too far," he growled. "I need to find her, AND Bugs and Kairi." Superman was about to take off before Priscilla came forward.

"I'll come with you," Priscilla said confidently. "You might need an extra hand pounding on Spicer!"

"Well, alright, let's get going," Superman smiled as he jumped and took off into the air. Priscilla followed him, her wings flapping in the breeze.

"By the way, great job on winning that match!" Priscilla giggled.

"Heh, thank you, Priscilla," Superman said gratefully.

"Look, in the distance!" Priscilla shouted, pointing into the distance.

There the duo saw the ship that appeared over Sky Colosseum slowly flying away. "Let's get after that thing, quick!" Superman shouted, ready to go.

Priscilla noticed something flying in from behind her. She tapped Superman, and he turned. They saw a ship with an x-like wing design whizzing by after it. "Don't worry, guys, I've got it under control!" a teenage voice shouted.

"Looks like NL's doing the job for us," Priscilla mused.

"That's fine," Superman said. "We can cover more ground down below. Maybe we can find Spicer down there...and Wonder Woman."

And with that, Superman and Priscilla descended down to earth, hoping to find what they were searching for...

* * *

********

A/N: Alright, now this chapter's totally redone. My friend Priscilla, better known as AmberWind993, is now my new Pit character. She kicks butt, doesn't she?

There's only one reference here. The scene where Priscilla bursts from the clouds is a reference to a scene from an earlier Disney flick; specifically, The Little Mermaid's famous "Gasp for Breath" scene, which is the scene where Ariel explodes onto the surface for air after Ursula transforms her into a human.

So next time, Bugs and Kairi will come in contact with Daffy's supposed ship. What will happen then? You'll have to find out next time! Until then, you know the drill ;-)


	4. Daffy at the Helm?

**A/N: Now, to explain why the last chapter was so short. I actually remembered something that my good friend No Limit 5 is doing for his own Subspace Emissary parody. See, he said that the chapters shouldn't be focused so much on the battles (unless of course they're extremely necessary to the chapter), but they should be focused more primarily on the adventure and what the heroes are fighting for. But don't worry, I'll be sure to include some intense fighting scenes where they count; for the moment, though, the story is focused more on the heroes' task at hand.**

**Anyway, enough blabbering and talking about the layout of the chapters; let's get back to Bugs and Kairi and see how things are on their end!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Daffy at the Helm?**_

It had been a few solid hours since Bugs and Kairi had escaped Sky Colosseum before it succumbed to the darkness. Even now, they were still flying through the endless sea of clouds in Bugs' biplane. With each passing moment, they were growing more worried...and more restless.

"I don't know, Bugs," Kairi said unsurely. "What if Daffy's ship went in another direction?"

"No way that'd happen, toots," Bugs pointed out. "That flyin' heap of scrap metal don't exactly turn on a dime like Sonic the Hedgehog can. Even if it DID turn, it'd be too easy for us to spot!"

"Yeah, but still! What if it's gone?" Kairi argued.

"Look, Kairi, just calm down," Bugs said sternly. "When we find that ship, we'll know." Just then, low rumbling was heard. Bugs smirked as he said, "And it looks like we found it."

Unfortunately, Bugs' smirk was wiped off when he looked in one of the biplane's rearview mirrors and noticed that the ship was directly behind them!

"There, so we found the ship...happy now?" Kairi asked rhetorically.

"Ehh, I didn't quite see that comin'," Bugs chuckled.

Bugs tried to pilot the biplane away from the ship by moving upward. But try as he might, he simply couldn't outrun the ship. It caught an end of the biplane, forcing Bugs and Kairi to jump out and onto the deck of the ship. They could only watch as the biplane tailspun out of control down to the earth below.

"Well, there goes our main transportation," Kairi sighed.

"Don't worry, I can always make another one," Bugs said casually. "Now let's get to explorin' this bucket of bolts."

So Bugs and Kairi set out on exploring the deck of the ship. They had to climb over several of the cannons, and navigate a few tricky obstacles before they reached the main deck. A slight bit above them was what seemed to be the main control center

"Is that where Daffy is up there?" Kairi asked, pointing to the control center.

"E-yep," Bugs nodded. "I'll get his attention, just watch."

Bugs then whipped out a cellphone and dialed up a number. "Bugs, this is NOT the best time to call anyone!" Kairi cried. "Who're you possibly calling?"

"Not the Ghostbusters, that's for sure," Bugs quipped. When he was finished dialing, he held the phone up to his ears and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited. Until at last, he heard a scratchy, yet audible voice with a noticable lisp, coming in on the other end.

_"Hello, loyal fan," _came the voice. _"You've reached the voice recording of the one-and-only Daffy Duck, one of the most beloved superstars in the world today. If you would like to book me, I do weddings, birthdays, bar and bat mitzvahs, anniverseies, conformations, and so on and so forth. Or if you'd like to star in my next major film, please know that I'm a very busy duck that works with only the most talented sta--"_

Bugs snapped his phone shut and raised an eyebrow. "Well, ain't this a weird turn of events," he said.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"I tried callin' Daffy on his phone," Bugs explained, "But he didn't answer; I just got a voice recordin'. And it's weird, too, usually he has his cellphone with 'em 24-7!"

"Why? Does he constantly get fancalls?" Kairi giggled.

"Ehh, if by fancalls you mean a call every month or so, yeah," Bugs joked. "But in all seriousness, if Daffy didn't pick up his cellphone and answer, there's definately something screwy goin' on around here."

"Yeah...I wonder if--" Kairi was cut off by gunfire from the sides of the ship. Apparently, they were shooting at something. Remember the ship that Superman, Tay and Sky' saw earlier? Well, it was trying to attack the larger ship. Luckily, the pilot barrel-rolled to deflect most of the shots, but it couldn't get a clear shot.

"Wait a minute, that's No Limit!" Kairi cried over the noise.

"Either that dork's gone off his rocker," Bugs said, "Or he's tryin' to accomplish what Fox failed to do!"

The pilot, supposedly No Limit, veered his flyer upward. Unfortunately, one of the ship's missile launchers locked onto him and fired a shot. It didn't hit No Limit directly, but it grazed the engine, basically rendering it useless.

"Aww, crap!" No Limit's voice shouted. "I'm about to lose Luke Skywalker's X-Wing! How am I gonna explain this to him?!"

"C'mon, Kairi, let's am-scray!" Bugs shouted as he and Kairi tried to avoid the ship. Now don't worry, the X-Wing didn't crash onto the shipdeck. It DID sweep the duo off their feet and off of the ship. "GERONAMOOOO!!" Bugs screamed as he and Kairi plummeted.

Thankfully, Bugs was able to corral Kairi in midfall. Then, he did something completely unexpected: he took out his Keyblade, and with a slight thumb movement, he made an umbrella attachment appear out the other end, acting like a parachute for the duo. Bugs then looked to you, the readers, and said, "Ehh, just so you know, this ain't no ordinary Keyblade."

Bugs and Kairi finally touched down on solid earth in a valley-like area. "Thanks, Bugs," Kairi breathed as she bent over onto her knees and panted. "I thought we were goners for a moment."

"No worries, Kai'," Bugs said with a wave of his hand. "As long as you're hangin' 'round a toon, you're in good hands. You weren't thinkin' I'd letcha fall without Sora around, were ya?"

"I was, for a second," Kairi admitted. "But I DO feel safer with you around."

"See? You got nothin' to worry about," Bugs said with a grin. But all of a sudden, several Shadowkahn appeared all around. "These things again?!" Bugs readied his Keyblade and jumped into action, slicing through one Shadowkhan and slashing through more of them. Kairi also used her Keyblade, but relied more on its magical abilities rather than its melee features. But it seemed like no matter how many Shadowkhan went down, more showed up.

"Ehh, any ideas on how to take care of these guys?" Bugs asked as he stabbed another Shadowkhan.

"Just one," Kairi said with a grin. She pulled out her OWN Smash Ball and rubbed it along the blade of her Keyblade. When it reached the tip, it burst open and enveloped her in a rainbow light. Kairi then raised her Keyblade ino the air, and a white orb of light appeared on its end. And out of nowhere, a wave of bright light eradicated the rest of the Shadowkhan.

"So long, screwies! See ya in St. Louie!" Bugs chuckled. Then he looked to Kairi and said, "Not a bad Final Smash ya got there, Kairi."

"Thanks," Kairi nodded. "Come on, let's go see what we can find...maybe we'll run into Sora along the way."

* * *

"Well, this story's like the tagline for your game," Bugs pointed out. "Ya never know who you'll run into next." And with that, Bugs and Kairi set off into the valley, ready for whatever came their way.

Meanwhile, back at the ship, someone was just leaving the control room. You couldn't tell who it was, considering it was shrouded in shadows. What the figure didn't notice was a cellphone underneath the control panel. Its screen read...

* * *

_**1 Missed Call: That Wascally Wabbit**_

**A/N: Well, I think we can all agree that Daffy is NOT the one behind the Shadowkhan sightings.**

**Daffy: No, ya think?!**

**Me: Anyhow, that'll do it for this chapter...wow, two in one day! I'm really getting back into the groove! And now, in the next chapter, we'll meet the characters who are representing Donkey Kong Country in this parody. I'm sure some of you may know who they are, but for those who don't, you're in for a treat. So until next time, read and review!**

**Oh, one last thing I wanted to announce. Once I'm done with this, I'm gonna do a second Subspace parody. Now before anyone panics, no, I'm not gonna delete this one; this one is gonna stay, no doubt about it. But I thought I'd do a parody with all cartoon and video game stars playing the main roles. There's only gonna be eight new characters where the authors were, and they are:**

**El Tigre (from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Pit**

**Spyro the Dragon (from the Legend of Spyro series) as Yoshi**

**Misty Waterflower (from the early Pokemon animes) as the Pokemon Trainer (her Pokemon will be Vaporeon, Golduck, and Blastoise)**

**Entei (from Pokemon 3: The Movie) as Lucario**

**Mew (from Pokemon: The First Movie) as Mewtwo**

**Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Fox McCloud**

**Mira Nova (from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Falco Lombardi**

**Warp "Agent Z" Darkmatter (also from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Wolf O' Donnell**

**So again, nobody panic about this parody being restarted again; I'm just gonna do a second version. I hope you guys like this idea!**


	5. Invasion of the Wumpa Snatchers

**A/N: ****Now, let's journey into the hazy tropics and see what's brewing...**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Invasion of the Wumpa Snatchers**_

The Wumpa Jungle...a serene rainforest filled with sheer beauty and wonder. A place where the rivers flow lazily through their courses and the trees stand high and majestic like kings. Yes, it's truely a grand sight to behold. The peace and tranquility of this jungle was never really shattered...

...Until now.

On a cliffside within the jungle, a cruiser rushed out of the forest area; it was a flatbed cruiser with a pile of large mango-like fruit in the back. Piloting the machine was a man in armor that read 'LEXCORP' across the chest.

"Sir, we've aquired the Wumpa Fruit," the man spoke into a communicator. "What now?"

"Lure the bandicoots to my destination," another voice said on the other end. "Don't worry, the LexBots won't kill them on contact; I'll deal with the both of them myself. But for now, move towards my location with the Wumpa Fruit. Don't let a single one drop."

"Affirmative, sir," the man nodded as he gave the cruiser more gas.

It seemed that the man was trying to pull off SOME kind of robbery. And it made a particular bandicoot punching-mad, too. For at this very moment, a strange solider-like robot, supposedly a LexBot, was sent flying out of the trees to the ground below thanks to a well-placed punch. A wasp android with a laser stinger was punched away while another LexBot was crushed underneath the fist of whatever was punching.

The trees rustled, sending several birds flying away. And what leaped out of the trees was an antropormorphic bandicoot with orange fur, light tan fur on his muzzle and chest, green eyes, a dark reddish spikey mane of hair, and black tribal-looking tattoos on the backs of both of his hands. He only wore jean pants and red sneakers. He was Crash Bandicoot, the local hero of Wumpa Island who, apparently LOVED Wumpa Fruit. He slid onto a cliff and hunched over as he stopped at the edge. After a few moments, he reared back and roared,

**"WUMPAAAAAAAA!!"**

With his battlecry heard 'round the jungle, Crash looked and glared at the speeding flatbed cruiser getting away with his precious Wumpa Fruit. He muttered something incoherent as a LexBot appeared behind two cannons. "Launching homing missiles now," it said in a monotone voice. Two missiles rocketed out of the barrels of the launchers and soared directly for Crash. He braced himself for impact, but all of a sudden...

"Get ready for pain, foo's!"

Something rushed in and bounced off of Crash's head. It was another bandicoot, but this one was MUCH larger, with burgandy red fur, a whitish chest with a few scars, and a blue robotic arm. Like Crash, he only wore pants and shoes, but his garb was camoflauge pants and army boots. He was Crash's best friend, Crunch Bandicoot. Crunch immediately transformed his arm into a cannon and shot a blue beam of light at one of the missiles, causing it to detonate. The other missile was closing in quickly, but Crunch flipped himself over and shot at the other one from between his legs. The shot grazed the tail of the missile, causing it to fall to the ground helplessly behind Crash. Then Crunch landed on the ground acrobatically before he and Crash posed dramatically as the missile exploded.

The duo saw the cruiser riding off into the distance. "Hey, them Lex-a-Core guys are gettin' away with our grub!" Crunch snapped.

Crash nodded and babbled something incoherent in agreement.

"You say we gotta go and find more Wumpa Fruit?" Crunch asked in confusion.

Crash slapped his forehead in frustration. "No, Crunch, I said we should go after our Wumpa Fruit stash," he said clearly.

Crunch looked shocked; normally his bandicoot buddy only spoke jibberish, but now he was speaking in fluent English! "Why you speakin' like that?" he asked.

"C'mon, this is a FanFiction," Crash said. "ANYTHING's possible here, even me talking!"

Crunch shrugged, "Works for me. Now let's get them Wumpa Snatchers!"

"You read my mind, Crunchman!" Crash cried as he jumped over the cliff down below. Crunch quickly followed, a look of determination on his face.

The duo landed on the ground with a slam, ready to face what was coming to them. It came in the form of several LexBots bent on skinning them alive. Now, one would imagine that if two bandicoots with almost superhuman strength opposed a bunch of robots, the robots would probably win. But unfortunately for the LexBots, that wasn't the case. Crash punched through two robots, then performed a Norris Roundhouse on another. When he was surrounded by a few other LexBots, he got on his head and performed what he called a Gyro Jackhammer, knocking them all away.

Given his gigantic strength, Crunch had little trouble handling his enemies. He punched through three LexBots before grabbing a wasp android and slamming it down. He even turned one of his robotic fingers into a mini-bomb launcher and fired small, yet powerful, volleys of bombs at them.

The bandicoot brothers powered through the masses before finally reaching a small clearing.

"Where...man, them's tough robots," Crunch sighed. "But where the heck did they put our..."

"WUMPA FRUIT!!" Crash shouted, licking his chops hungrily. Indeed, the duo had found their treasure. The Wumpa Fruit just lay there, in plain sight, waiting for someone to snatch it up. They ran over to the pile and began celebrating like crazy. "Ahh, Wumpa Fruit," Crash said dramatically, holding a Wumpa Fruit like someone would hold a skull in a Shakespherian play, "I shan't foresake thee!"

"Y'know, this almost seemed too easy," Crunch wondered as he looked at a Wumpa Fruit.

"Why, yes it did," came a familiar voice. The two bandicoots turned to see...yep, you guessed it...Lex Luthor, standing behind them. "Hello, boys...enjoying your find?"

"What's it to you, foo'?!" Crunch snapped.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Crash asked.

Lex smirked evilly as he snapped his fingers. Then, in walked a large mech walker with a cannon similar to Jack Spicer's gun. "I thought I'd do a little hunting," he said as he jumped into the cockpit of the walker. "And guess who I'm after today?"

"Bambi's momma? Sorry, she dead," Crunch said, not knowing what Lex meant.

Crash, however, knew what was gonna happen. He noticed the charge coming from within the barrel of the cannon, and had to think quickly. Then, without warning, he wound up and kicked Crunch sky-high!

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Crunch asked irritably. His angry face then changed to shock as the mech walker shot the beam at Crash. "Crash...little buddy...NOOOOOOO!!" That was the last of what Crunch wailed as he soared off into the distance.

Meanwhile, Crash thumped to the ground helplessly...and lifelessly...as a trophy. Lex piloted the mech walker over to the trophy-tized Crash and picked it up using a cybernetic claw, placing it in a rear platform.

"Heh...like taking candy from a baby," Lex snickered. Then, a beeping noise was heard. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Luthor to Number I, the bandicoot has been corralled."

"Excellent," came Xemnas's voice. "Did you get both of them, or just one of them."

"Only one," Lex growled. "The smallfry sacrified himself for the life of the bigger bandicoot."

"Do not worry," Xemnas's voice sneered. "All that counts is that we have one of the two. Bring him to the Skiff...the Shadowkhan are waiting for you there. And if you see the large bandicoot...take him down."

"Roger that," Lex nodded as he stowed the walkie-talkie away. He then piloted the walker deep into the jungle. Things were certainly beginning to heat up...

* * *

**A/N: And here's where I'll stop for this chapter. Well, it looks like Crash has been...BANDICOOT-NAPPED!**

**Crunch: Oh, snap! I'm without my lil' orange buddy!**

**Me: But you won't be alone for long, Crunch; you'll get a new partner eventually...two new partners, actually. But I won't spoil it for everyone, that's for another chapter. Anyway, in case you're wondering about Crunch's dialogue, Crunch's voice in Crash of the Titans bears a striking resemblence to none other than Mr. T, so I thought it'd be good to give him some Mr. T-ish lines. Also, his ability to shoot lasers from his arm is a reference to the fact that he looks a little bit like Cyborg from Teen Titans...the bomb-launcher move is all my idea, though, Cyborg can't do that.**

**Cyborg: Now I wish I could!**

**Me: So what will become of Crunch now that he's all alone? Stay tuned to find out! And for now, read and review!**


	6. Of the Anonymous & the Limitless

**A/N: Okay, now for this next chapter, I'm actually gonna blend two acts together.**

**Crunch: Why's that, T?**

**Me: Well, it's simple; see, the next act is too short for most everyone's taste, and the act after THAT, even though I have some different stuff planned for it, would also be on the short side. So, to give everyone a more lengthy reading experience (and to make up for the short chapters I've put up recently), I'll blend the two together.**

**Now that we have THAT out of our way, let's get this double-stuffed chapter started!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Of the Anonymous, and the Limitless**_

**POW!!**

**SLASH!!**

Superman and Priscilla made their way through the long slogs of Shadowkhan that stood in their way, smashing and crashing through every enemy that came in sight. Superman even froze a few with his ice breath before coming down on them with a slam of his fist. Priscilla's sword cut through the ones close by, while she took care of farther-away oncomers with blasts of wind.

"Any time these freaks wanna take a coffee break, I welcome it," Priscilla growled as she thrusted her sword forward.

"Well, you better keep waiting," Superman grunted as he shot through the Shadowkhan with his heat vision.

Priscilla blasted another Shadowkhan before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was the Anonymous Minister, carrying a Subspace bomb! "Guys, look! That guy's getting away!"

"That loathesome monster," Superman snarled. "Come on, let's go get 'em!"

Superman shot into the air like a rocket after the Anonymous Minister. Priscilla finished off her enemy before she ran after Superman.

The Anonymous Minister himself payed no heed to the Man of Steel on his tail...at least at first. But when he heard him coming up behind him, he immediately turned around and saw him ready to land a hard punch. Thinking quickly, the Minister put up a green shield in front of him.

"Ergh...Kryptonite...no..." Superman groaned as he began to fall earthward. Apparently, the shield was made from reflective Kryptonite crystals; and everyone knows how Superman reacts to Kryptonite.

"Oh, no! Superman's weakened!" Priscilla cried. "I gotta do something!" Thinking quickly, Priscilla jumped into the air and bounced off of Superman's head; she reached for the Anonymous Minister, but could only get so close before she fell back down to earth.

"Darn," she muttered as she picked herself back up. "Where's he headed now?"

Superman looked in the same direction, down on his hands and knees still weak from the Kryptonite. "It looks like he's going for Siege Badlands," he said. "That's where the Soul Reapers are."

"Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji?" Priscilla asked.

"Those're the ones," Superman nodded. "I think they can take care of our little "friend" without us around."

"Aww, but I wanted to beat that guy up," Priscilla whined.

"We'll do that later," Superman said sternly. "But for now...let's get going.

Priscilla only shrugged helplessly. And with that, she and Superman flew off in search of more strange activity.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Wumpa Jungles, Crunch was frantically running through the trees at a breakneck pace. Ever since Crash was swiped by Lex Luthor, he was panicked so badly that he was willing to find just about anyone and ask them to help him out. It wasn't long before he came to a large lakelike area.

"Hmm...this actually looks kinda nice," Crunch said to himself. "Nice lil' lake, blue sky, broken ship-thingy, and...wait, what?" Crunch noticed a familiar broken ship off the shore of the lake. "Don't see those every day. Wonder what's in there?" Crunch began to head for the ship before a low rumbling stopped him. "Now what?"

The water in the lake slowly began to ripple, then shake more violently, before a large, ferocious creature shot out of it. It looked like a large goldish sea serpent with a thin moustache-like appendage on its face, blood red eyes, and massive fangs. It was a Gyarados, a water Pokemon, and one of the fiercest of its kind.

"N-n-n-nice Gyarados," Crunch gulped, backing away. "Nice, big, SHINY Gyarados..."

A large ball of energy swirled within the creature's mouth before it blasted out in the form of a beam at the ship, setting it ablaze.

"Oh, snap!" Crunch yelped. He didn't have time to react when the Gyarados lashed out and caught Crunch in its tail. "You don't wanna eat me, I ain't healthy!" Crunch pleaded. But his request fell on deaf ears when the Gyarados roared. It looked like the end of the road for Crunch Bandicoot...

...Until the X-Wing's hatched popped open. The Gyarados looked, but barely had any time to react when whatever it was that jumped out rushed right by him and made it let go of Crunch. The burly bandicoot landed on the ground and saw what...rather, WHO...had saved him.

That someone was a 16-year-old boy who was five foot four inches tall and had pitch-black hair. He wore a black, zipperless leather jacket with a hood with white lines along the edges. On the inside of the jacket was a tight Hazmat-like silk sleeveless suit with the initals 'NL' intercepting with each other. He also wore a white belt, white boots, white leather gloves, a black thin strip mask and black goggles with a white strap above the mask. He also carried what seemed to be a regular katana with a dark green hilt inside a light blue sheath on his back. He was No Limit 5, NL or Limit Man for short. Remember him from earlier? Well, he had landed in the jungle, and was waiting until the right moment to spring out.

He looked at the wrecked X-Wing nervously. "Oh, man, Luke's gonna kill me for trashing his X-Wing," he gulped. But then he grinned as he said, "At least R2-D2 wasn't in there!"

"Hey, Freaky-Man! Look out!" Crunch shouted. The Gyarados was charging up yet ANOTHER attack.

NL simply grinned. "No problem," he said as he drew out his sword. As the Gyarados fired its beam, NL shouted with a spin of his sword, "AQUA SHIELD!" And before the beam could hit NL, water from the lake flew from the lake and stopped the beam before it could hit. Then, NL flicked his sword forward and sent the beam right back at the beast, nailing it right in the face and making it flinch.

"See? No problem," NL said confidently as he spun his katana gracefully.

Unfortunately, NL spoke too soon, as the Gyarados slid right onto the land and roared again.

"What?!" I thought you trashed that thang!" Crunch cried.

"I did!" NL retorted. "It's just...angrier than before..."

"Forget it, let's just kick it's butt!" Crunch snapped as he rushed in and fired his cannon arm at the Gyarados. It roared in pain as NL jumped in and slashed the beast's back with his sword. The Gyarados roared in a raging fit as it spun and blasted the duo back.

"Man, this thing will NOT go down easy," NL grunted. "Time to break out the big guns!" He whipped out...surprise surprise...a Smash Ball. He tossed it up and hit it with the hilt of the sword, smashing it open and enveloping him in a rainbow-colored light.

"Woah, I better stand back!" Crunch shouted as he jumped backward.

NL slowly spun his sword clockwise, causing water to swirl around him. Then, he stopped the sword with its blade facing upward; he turned the sword so its blade faced away from him, causing the water to seperate, and turn into ice. The Gyarados was readying another attack before NL grinned, raised his sword about his head, and shouted,

"AQUA ARCTIC SPEARS!!"

And with a forceful downward slashing motion, the spears rocketed at the Gyarados and pierced through its thick skin. The beast wailed in pain as it retreated into the lake.

"HAH! Let's see Luke Skywalker do THAT!" NL laughed in triumph. He then looked to Crunch as he said, "Well, it's been good fighting with ya. See ya 'round!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Crunch shouted as he stopped NL. "Okay, listen, I got a little buddy named Crash who needs savin', and..." Crunch stopped to see that NL was walking away from him. Crunch sighed as he reached over and grabbed NL by the scruff of his jacket. "C'mon, we gotta save my little pal!"

"Alright, alright! I'll help!" NL snapped, making Crunch let go. "Just don't drag me along like that, okay?"

Crunch chuckled sheepishly. "My bad," he said.

"Okay, so first off, who kidnapped your friend...Smash, was it?" NL asked.

"Nope, it's Crash," Crunch corrected. "And he's..."

Suddenly, a laser beam shot out from nowhere and nearly knocked the duo over. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" came maniacal laughter. "Kneel before me, meek and puny Earthlings! For I...am ZIIIM!!"

Crunch and NL were surprised to see something come out of the bushes. He was a green alien with large red eyes and black antennas wearing black boots, a red jumpsuit, and a strange-looking backpack. He was, obviously, Invader Zim.

"Oh, no...not you again," NL groaned.

"Ahh, No Limit 5..." Zim said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "So glad to see you...BEFORE YOU MEET YOUR HORRIBLE DOOM!!"

"Who the fudge is this guy?" Crunch asked.

"His name's Zim...he's SUPPOSED to be an alien invader," NL deadpanned.

"But he ain't?" Crunch asked again.

"No, he is...he just sucks badly at doing his job," NL said.

"I DO NOT!!" Zim shrieked. "Feel my awesome powers, fools!"

Zim pressed a button on his backpack and summoned four spider-like legs. This was supposed to make him look taller. But obviously, NL wasn't gonna have what Zim was offering; so he took out his Soul Sword, and prepared for battle.

"Eat this, Greenie!" Crunch shouted as he jumped up and punched Zim in the face. Zim flinched, but he retaliated by batting Crunch away with his metal leg. NL then used his sword to slice two of the legs away, making Zim fall to the ground. NL and Crunch looked down at him and smirked.

"Play time's over, Zimbo," NL chuckled.

"No, no, wait!" Zim shouted. "I'll do anything you like, just don't destroy me!!"

Suddenly, something stomped forward; it was Lex Luthor in his mech...but he looked different somehow; almost purplish.

"For starters, help us take out that foo'!" Crunch shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

"Eh?" Zim looked up and saw Luthor before glaring. "Ah, a good challenge for me. Beware, shadowy being, for I, ZIM, shall bring an end to..."

"Just get on with fighting!" NL shouted as he rushed in and uppercutted the robot.

Zim scoffed as he brought out both laser guns and fired madly. They seemed to do damage...but very little. The supposed-Luthor only launched a metallic fist at Zim and slammed him away. Then he grabbed NL by his sword and tossed him into the trees. Crunch was the only one left.

"Wh-wha-what do I do?!" Crunch studdered.

"Quick, pull out a Smash Ball!" NL shouted. "I did it 31 lines ago, and you can do it, too!"

"Where'm I gonna find one?!" Crunch asked in a panic, feeling around.

"Try the back pocket!" Zim shouted.

Crunch reached into his back pocket and, lo and behold, grabbed a Smash Ball. It was crushed by his metallic fist, making him glow with the same bright light as NL. "Okay...I PITY THE FOO', THAT DON'T DODGE THIS FINAL SMASH!!" Crunch roared. His metallic arm turned into a cannon, and charged up a large beam. And before the supposed-Luthor could react, Crunch fired his laser at the shadowy being and slammed it...**HARD.**

Crunch fell to one knee and breathed hard; that laser blast took a lot out of him, sure, but it got the job done. For he looked up, and saw that Lex had turned into a trophy.

"Sweet blast, Crunch!" NL said as he got himself out of the tree. "Even Samus Aran would be jealous of THAT blast!"

"Even I, ZIM, am impressed by your powers," Zim nodded.

"Heh heh...thanks, y'all," Crunch said as he got back up. He strode over to the Lex trophy and smirked at it. "How'd ya like that, foo'?! Hah! Don't mess with the Crunch-Man!"

Crunch kicked the trophy...and as strange as it seems, it dissolved into purple spores!

"What is this?!" Zim asked in shock.

"What the?!" NL yelped.

The spores fluttered in the wind like freshly-kicked up snow as the trio watched in bewilderment. Fortunately, they were able to dodge a black arrow that flew in out of nowhere.

"Playtime's over, kiddies!" came Lex Luthor's voice as he, in his mech walker, rode in and fired up another blast. It went straight for Crunch, but he dodged it just in time.

"Alright, Chrome-Top!" Crunch yelled as he swung his fists wildly. "You gonna pay for kidnappin' my pal!"

"Crunch, no! We can't take him now!" NL shouted as he grabbed Crunch.

"For once, I agree with the nerd! We must RETREEEAT!" Zim shouted as he followed NL. The three of them leapt off a nearby cliff into the jungle below. Lex only looked down and smirked as he said,

"Cat and mouse...my favorite game..."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like Lex is after Zim, NL, and Crash...**

**Zim: WHY did you force me with those two?! They aren't even that useful!**

**Me: Sure they are, Zim, you just haven't seen them at their best! Anyway, Zim is playing the part of Wolf O' Donnell here; you know Wolf isn't a Subspace character per say, but in this case, Zim is playing his role...and reluctantly on NL and Crunch's side for the time being. And I actually have my friend ComicKook (as he's known on deviantART, and he's known as Nightw2 on ) to thank for offering the idea of using Zim as Wolf. See, that's the beautiful thing about using authors like NL and WormTail for certain franchises...you can stick random characters to fill the last gap. If you ever put your friends in franchises with about 3 characters, remember that rule.**

**Now, for the next chapter, we'll meet the Earthbound characters of my story, and they're both from an anime that I got into as a kid, and I'm still very much into today. If you guys know what I mean, don't spoil it for everyone else. We'll also meet the Pokemon Trainer, and a special surprise guest as well. Who will it be? Keep watching the story to find out! Until then, read and review!**


	7. A Not so Relaxing Day at the Park

**A/N: Now let's get to the next part of the story, as we focus on a timid little girl with an extraordinary secret.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Not-so-Relaxing Day at the Park**_

While many of the places in this world are beautiful, there are some...that seem desolate and barren. One such place is Somber Park. It's named such because of it's calm, yet eerily barebones environment. The strange thing about it was that it has all the essentials of a good park...benches, trees, and all kinds of other odds 'n' ends...but very few people seem to visit it.

Well...one person WAS visiting that park today.

That one particular someone was a young 10 year old girl with brown hair and silvery green eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with red and white sleevecuffs, a white neckerchief with a red stripe, a white skirt, black shoes, and a white sailor-esque hat with a black tassle. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, a seemingly-ordinary girl who was really the keeper of a great magic.

She slowly walked through the park, a worried expression on her face. "What a day," she sighed. "I've looked all over for my friends, but...so far...nothing. Where are they?"

Her question wasn't exactly answered, but something strange began to happen. Strange purple spores...the same ones you've been seeing for a few chapters now...fluttered down like snow on a winter day. When enough of them clumped together, they formed a Shadowkhan. More and more of the spores floated downward, and formed more Shadowkhan, making Sakura quite nervous.

"Wh-what are you?" she asked nervously, pulling out a long pink rod with a star on the end. "Don't make me use this!"

Now as you could well imagine, Sakura was pretty scared about being surrounded by strange black ninjas with eerie red eyes; then again, what 10 year old wouldn't? But THAT wasn't something to be afraid of; rather, there was something even larger to be feared.

It was a large statue of a rather plump boy with yellow skin and blue overalls holding a giant donut high in one hand. It was the famous Lard Lad Donuts statue, which usually could've been seen atop the donut shop of the same name in Springfield.

(A/N: I know The Simpsons are in NO WAY featured in Cardcaptor Sakura, but in all honesty, I couldn't think of anything else, so just roll with it.)

"Waah!" Sakura yelped. She ignored the Shadowkhan completely and made a run for it. The Lard Lad statue continued to follow Sakura through the park, lumbering along like a giant chasing its prey. Sakura kept running as quickly as she could, not even bothering to look on the ground below her. That's what she should've done; for out of nowhere, she tripped over a root that was jutting out of the ground.

"Oh, no!" Sakura panicked, trying to free herself. The Lard Lad statue closed in on it's poor, almost defenseless prey. Sakura could only duck her head down and brace for the worst. And then...

"Element: WIND!!"

Suddenly, a blast of wind flew in from out of nowhere, knocking the Lard Lad statue to the ground. Sakura looked up and noticed someone jumping down from a nearby lightpole. That someone was a young boy in green samurai-like garments with brown hair and eyes. He was Li Syaoran, once a rival to Sakura, but now one of her most valued friends.

"Li! You're alright!" Sakura cried.

"I know, Sakura," Li said sternly, his eyes narrowed. The Lard Lad statue got back up and stared down Li. Without warning, it swung its massive donut towards Li, who jumped away just in the nick of time and stopped himself on a nearby tree.

"Element: FIRE!!" Li yelled as he swung his sword forward and released a firey wave. The Lard Lad statue took the shot in the chest...and exploded just like that.

"Is it gone?" Sakura asked as she finally freed herself from the root.

"No...just look there," Li said, pointing forward.

And believe it or not, the statue wasn't finished just yet. As a matter of fact, it wasn't a statue at all! It was instead a robotic spiderlike mech being piloted by a bald, crusty old man in a suit. He was the infamous Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns.

"So, you want to play rough, eh?" Mr. Burns snarled. "Well, then, children...COME WITH IT!"

Li readied his sword and looked to Sakura. "Well? Are you helping out or not?" he asked irritably.

"Oh, right! I'm right behind you!" Sakura said in determination as she readied her staff.

"Ahh, young love," Mr. Burns sighed in mock-admiration. "It's too bad it only lasts for so long!" With that, Mr. Burns reared two of his mech's legs back and sent them slamming onto the ground. Sakura thought quickly and whipped out a card.

"Thunder!" she shouted, activating the card's power. Raising her staff high into the air, she called down several lightning bolts that struck the walker, but didn't do that much damage.

"Good attempt, little girl," Mr. Burns said with a devilish grin. "But try dodging THIS!" One of the walkers legs quickly jutted out several times, trying to stab Sakura; luckily she backflipped out of harm's way. Burns then tried to stop her with a laser, but Li jumped in and blocked it with his sword. When the beam died down, Li rushed in and tried to take out one of the legs. Unfortunately, Burns foresaw this and batted Li down. He tried to pierce through him with one of the legs, but Li was just strong enough to hold the leg up before it could come down.

"Li, no!" Sakura yelled in desperation.

"It looks like the end of your pretty little lover boy, girl," Mr. Burns sneered. "And as soon as he's finished, YOU'RE next!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in determination. "Not unless **I** say so," she growled. She pulled out another card...this one with a picture of a Smash Ball on it, and raised it high. And with every ounce of courage she had, she yelled at the top of her lungs,

"FINAL SMASH!"

The card flashed away, and enveloped Sakura in a bright light. She then took her staff and thrusted the it into the ground, leaving the star end facing upward.

"What is this?!" Mr. Burns yelled.

The staff glowed a bright gold color, and the star ornament spun wildly in its holder. Sakura then, gripped the staff with both hands and glared at Mr. Burns.

"You're finished!" she cried as she quickly lifted the rod out of its place. And without warning, several stars came bursting forth from the ground, like oil was just struck by a lucky prospector. And to Mr. Burns, those stars hurt...a lot.

"Gah! No! My precious mech is taking on too much damage!" Burns wailed. "I got to get out of here!"

With the press of a button, Mr. Burns launched away in a small rocket pod as the mech suit exploded. It was over...Sakura had won.

Sakura rushed over to Li in concern. "Li, are you okay?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Ergh...yeah, I'm fine," Li said weakly. "I'm just a little shellshocked by that old man." Li smiled as he said, "Thanks for rescuing me, Sakura."

"What're friends for, right?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile.

"Aww, that's so sweet," came a familiar voice. Li and Sakura looked up to see who, but Jack Spicer, standing on a high lamp-post with the same gun he had before in hand. "I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but one of you's coming with me!" He looked to Li and said, "And I think you'll do just fine!"

Spicer charged up an energy blast and shot a black arrow at Li, who skillfully dodged it. "Nice try, freak!" Li taunted.

Spicer grimaced. "A mover, eh? Alright, pretty boy, let's see you dance to this!" he snapped as he shot multiple arrows at Li, who evaded each one with ease. Jack grunted, "Okay, you're not worth the trouble. Sooo...I'll just settle for the shrimp!" He aimed his gun for Sakura, who looked nervously at him.

Li looked scared, but quickly jumped into action as the arrow left the barrel of Jack's gun. "Sakura, get out of the way!" Li shouted as he rammed into Sakura and knocked her away...throwing himself into the path of the arrow.

Sakura looked up from where she sat and saw that Li had sacrificed himself to save her! "No..." she breathed.

Spicer jumped down and grinned wickedly at his catch. "Heh, looks like I got what I wanted after all," he chuckled as he went up to the trophy.

"N-n-no...no, get away!" Sakura shouted as she got up and ran.

Lightning struck as Jack looked at his Li trophy and laughed evilly. It grew more and more twisted as Sakura ran for her life through an oncoming rainstorm. She could only look back as Spicer hoised Li over his shoulder and carried him away, laughing like a fool in the rain.

* * *

It had been some time later, when Sakura wasn't as scared, that the rain had died down and left the same old cloudy sky. Sakura walked helplessly along, a sad look on her face.

"Why didn't I do anything back there?" she thought to herself. "If I did, than Li wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself for me...I need to get him back some..."

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone. That someone was a well-built 17-year-old boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore blue jeans with a belt, a backpack, glasses, a Poketech, a VS. seeker, brown slipon shoes, and a white t-shirt that said 'Less Talk, More Rock' across the chest.

The boy looked back at Sakura. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Um...sort of..." Sakura said unsuredly. "My name's Sakura."

The boy shook Sakura's hand. "The name's Cap'n Joe," he said. "But you can call me Joe for short."

"Okay, Joe," Sakura nodded. "So...what're you doing here?"

"The real question is...what are THEY doing here?" Cap'n Joe asked, pointing forward. More Shadowkhan were forming from the small clumps of spores on the earth.

"Oh, no, not them again," Sakura groaned.

"Relax, kid, you're with me," Cap'n Joe said confidently. "Watch this."

He pulled out something that looked like a ball with a red side and a white side, a black stripe across the middle, and a white circle in the middle. He pressed down on the circle, apparently a button, and enlarged it.

"Okay, Absol," Cap'n Joe called out, "Let's ROCK!"

Cap'n Joe tossed the ball forward and it opened in a flash of light. Some sort of creature materialized out of the light; it looked like a wolf with snow-white fur, a blue tail, claws, face, and scythe-like appendage on its head, and red eyes. This was an Absol.

"Get 'em with a Razor Wind!" Cap'n Joe commanded. The Absol growled as it swung its scythelike growth and slashed through the Shadowkhan with a sharp gust of wind.

Sakura joined in by summoning her staff and hitting more of the Shadowkhan with a fire spell. The duo kept attacking the Shadowkhan, but they just kept coming faster and more furious than ever.

"Don't these things ever give up?!" Cap'n Joe snapped.

"I guess not!" Sakura said as she slashed through another enemy with her sword.

All of a sudden, Absol cried out in pain. Two of the Shadowkhan had a hold on it! "Absol, try to struggle loose!" Cap'n Joe shouted. The Absol tried its best to do so, but it didn't have much luck. "Hang on, I'm coming!" Joe said in determination as he charged forward, only to be stopped by two more Shadowkhan.

"Joe!" Sakura shouted as she rushed forward and stabbed the Shadowkhan away. Then, the Shadowkhan holding Absol were instantly discintergrated by something.

"Nice trick," Cap'n Joe said with a grin.

"That wasn't me," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"That would be me," came a deep voice from seemingly nowhere. Without warning, something...rather, someONE...rose up from the ground. He had all green skin and red eyes, and wore blue shorts, a long flowing cape with a red 'X' across the chest, and blue boots.

"No way...you're the Martian Manhunter," Cap'n Joe breathed.

"That is correct," the Martian Manhunter nodded. "I sensed your Pokemon in danger, and intervened."

"Heh, thanks," Cap'n Joe nodded as he returned Absol to the Pokeball. He turned to Sakura as he said, "Been good fighting with you, Sakura. See ya later!"

Cap'n Joe began to walk off into the park. Sakura tried to stop him, but hesitated.

"I sense you want to go with him, correct?" Martian Manhunter asked Sakura.

"I do," Sakura nodded. "To find a friend that I lost."

"Then go with him," Martian Manhunter said.

Sakura nodded confidently and jogged forward to Cap'n Joe. "Joe, wait!" she called.

Cap'n Joe turned. "I wanna come with you," she panted. "To help avenge a friend that I lost."

"You mean those things we fought kidnapped your friend?" Cap'n Joe asked.

"Not exactly," Martian Manhunter piped up. "Her friend was kidnapped by an accomplice of theirs. She wants to go with you to find him again."

Cap'n Joe thought for a moment. Then he smiled as he said, "Sure, Sakura. If it's for your friend, you can come along. I'm looking for a few friends of mine, too, anyway."

"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully, bowing in respect.

"I will accompany you both," Martian Manhunter said. "The dangers ahead may be dangerous, and you may need my help."

"Good by me," Cap'n Joe nodded. And with that, the three heroes went off in search of what they were looking for.

* * *

**A/N: Sakura may have lost Li to Jack Spicer, but at least she won't be searching for him alone.**

**Sakura: That's good, I need the help to find Li again!**

**Me: Don't worry, Sakura, Joe and Martian Manhunter will be sure to help you every step of the way. Anyhow, Sakura's outfit is her basic schoolgirl outfit you find in the CardCaptor Sakura anime/manga, while Li's is that ninja-style outfit he wears in some certain episodes. Also, one other thing I'd like to point out, while Sakura and Li have their English voice actors (Carly McKillip for Sakura and Jordan Killick for Li), they have their proper anime names instead of Avalon and Showron. True, I used to call them by those names before, but I thought it'd be proper to call them by their real names instead of their dub names.**

**The Pokemon Trainer is none other than my good friend Cap'n Joe (known as CaptainFace on deviantART), while Martian Manhunter plays the part of Dr. Mario, who wasn't in the original Subspace Emissary (or all of Brawl, for that matter). Major thanks to ComicKook (A.K.A. Nightw2) for that suggestion!**

**In the next chapter, we'll meet the Fire Emblem cast of this story, as well as a certain other someone that's been referenced throughout the story. And also, there will be ANOTHER special surprise guest. You'll find out who it is when the next chapter comes up. Until then, though, enjoy this chapter and review!**


	8. Soul Reapers, Martians & Ducks, Oh My!

**A/N: ****And now that Sakura is in good company with Cap'n Joe and Martian Manhunter, let's shift focus to Siege Badlands, the place that Superman mentioned back a few chapters ago. I'm sure most of you know by now who's gonna be there, so I'm just gonna jump right into it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Soul Reapers, Martians & Ducks, Oh My!**_

Farther away from Somber Park and the Wild Plains, beyond the mountains, lay a near-desolate desert wasteland. There was not much to it...only a few arrows stuck in the ground, deserted catapults, and a large, seemingly-abandoned fortress in the middle of it all. This place was known as the Siege Badlands, for a great war had once been held here. Now, it was simply barren turf.

Barren, of course, except for the two makeshift robots and large Subspace Bomb at a certain part of it. The robots inserted their arms into the bomb, just like the other two did at Sky Colosseum, and pulled open the bomb. The timer ticked down from 30 seconds, and both robots bowed their heads, shutting down. The timer hit 0, and just like Sky Colosseum before it, a part of the world was swallowed up in a large dark orb. It began to draw in all that surrounded it, like a vacuum cleaner, and never ceased.

Little did the robots know, two figures were watching this unfold from atop the highest point of the abandoned fortress. One of them was a young, and notably VERY short Asian woman with violet eyes and short black hair, with one single strand dangling in front of her face. She wore white, baggy robes and a white sash around her waist. There was also a regular-looking katana, known as a Zanpakuto, at her side. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper of the 13th Division of the Soul Society.

Next to her was a well-built man with red eyes, and spikey red hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a white headband, a black kimono over a white hakama and a white obi sash across the waist; on the sash was a Zanpakuto just like Rukia's. This was Renji Abarai, another Soul Reaper; more importantly, he was the lieutenant of the Soul Society's 6th division.

"What on earth is that thing?" Rukia asked, looking out to the distance.

"I dunno," Renji shrugged. "But whatever it is, it doesn't look too promising. But we should be worrying more about them."

Renji pointed lower down; on the horizon was...you guessed it...The Anonymous Minister, touting another Subspace Bomb. With him was an entire pack of Shadowkhan, slowly materializing within the clumps of purple spores.

"Oh, great," Rukia sighed. "This is just what we needed...ninjas invading our turf."

"Hey, at least they're not those Konoha ninjas," Renji smirked.

Rukia sniffed at this. Then, she drew her Zanpakuto, held it upright, and called out,

"Dance...Sode no Shirayuki!"

Then, Rukia rotated her sword clockwise halfway around. It turned a snow white while growing a long white ribbon on the bottom end of the hilt.

"Alright, my turn," Renji growled as he drew his sword next. He held it over his head, with the blade cocked diagonally, and laid his free hand at the end of the blade and shouted,

"Roar...Zabimaru!"

Renji quickly ran his hand across the blade, and it turned into a large segmented sword with picklike features on the ends of each segment. The two Soul Reapers held their Zanpakuto out to the oncoming masses of Shadowkhan.

"Let's take it to 'em!" Renji roared as he jumped off the edge of the fortress. Rukia quickly followed, and the duo faced down the Shadowkhan, who were ready to strike at any given moment.

Rukia started the fight by slashing through the Shadowkhan with her sword. Renji then slung his sword forward like a whip and raked it back through more of them, tripping some of them up in the process. The Shadowkhan fought back by throwing shurikens, but Rukia and Renji deflected them with the skill and mental agility of a Jedi Knight. On one of the shots, Rukia and Renji swung their Zanpakutos forward and batted the shurikens back at the Shadowkhan, nailing them square in the heads. Unfortunately, they weren't paying attention, as two Shadowkhan jumped Rukia.

"Gah!" Rukia yelped as she tried to shrug the Shadowkhan off. "Get...off of me!"

"Hang on, Rukia!" Renji shouted. But before he could act, something swooped in and slammed both Shadowkhan off in one blow.

"Thank you, Renji," Rukia breathed.

"I'm not exactly Renji, but you're welcome, anyway," came a female voice. Rukia and Renji both looked to see a young woman with orangish hair and HUGE grayish hawk wings standing before them. She wore a yellow and black belly tanktop with matching pants and shoes. She also carried a middle-sized mace with her. This was the legendary Hawkgirl.

"Aren't you with the Justice League?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," Hawkgirl nodded. "But the rest of us have spread out to different areas of this world. The last I heard from Superman was that he was in a battle with Bugs Bunny, and Wonder Woman was watching him. I was out here on recon duty and spotted you; I thought I would help you guys out."

"Hmm...we COULD use a little more backup," Rukia said as she slashed another Shadowkhan. "Okay, you're with us."

Hawkgirl nodded, and then swung her mace right into a few of the Shadowkhan. Renji, surrounded by a pack of them, swung Zabimaru around like he swinging a bat and ripped through them. Rukia also froze them over before shattering them.

When the wave of enemies was cut down to size, the three heroes fixed their gaze onto the orb. "So what is this thing exactly?" Renji asked.

"Not sure," Hawkgirl replied. "It seems like a portal into some other dimension, but it could very well be something else."

"Maybe we should check it out," Rukia said.

"Oh, like you checked out my ship?!" shouted an angry voice from above. All of a sudden, a black blur rushed in from the sky and tried to hit Rukia, but she stopped it before it could hit her.

The blur slid backward, and it was fully visable now. It was an anthropormorphic black duck with an orange bill and feet, and a white collar. He only wielded a simple pair of nunchuks. This was Daffy Duck, who's been mentioned numerous times in the story.

"Alllright, Soul Scum! Where the heck is it?!" Daffy demanded.

"Where's what?" Rukia asked dryly.

"My ship! Where the heck is my ship?!" Daffy asked frantically.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rukia said sternly, readying her sword.

"O-ho, playing stupid, eh?" Daffy asked. "Well, you may be familiar to me somehow, but it looks like I'll have to BEAT the answers out of you!"

Daffy charged forward quickly and tried to attack Rukia with his nunchuks. Renji and Hawkgirl also tried to intervene, but Daffy, being a cunning duck, was fast enough to counter all three of their attacks. At one point, he pulled out a second set of nunchuks and swung them by his feet. He looked to you, the readers, and said slyly, "Eat your heart out, General Grievous!"

Unfortunately, they were stopped by a surprise Shadowkhan sneak attack; Renji and Rukia sliced the Shadowkhan away while Daffy and Hawkgirl batted them away.

"They seem to want another round," Hawkgirl said as she gripped her mace.

"Well, we'll have to give it to them, then," Renji said slyly.

"Right," Rukia nodded. She glanced over to Daffy and asked, "Truce?"

"Eh, alright," Daffy shrugged. "But only because it dawned on me that you Soul Slayers don't know much in the way of space-age technology."

"We'll ignore that, thank you very much," Renji growled. Then he proceeded to tear through the Shadowkhan using his Zanpakuto like an axe. Hawkgirl fended off her enemies with her mace while Daffy used his nunchuks to batter them around more. Rukia, meanwhile, slashed through the Shadowkhan, freezing them on contact.

Once the field was cleared, Renji noticed the Anonymous Minister getting away with a Subspace Bomb. "There goes the troublemaker," he grunted.

"After him!" Hawkgirl cried as she flew after him. Rukia, Renji, and Daffy followed close behind, their sights set on the Anonymous Minister. Rukia tried to take it out with an upward slash attack, but the Anonymous Minister dodged it just in the nick of time. Renji tried next by whipping Zabimaru upward...again, the Anonymous Minister swerved to the right and dodged the attack. Hawkgirl tried to attack next, but a laser blast wounded one of her wings, forcing her to land and heal herself. Daffy was supposedly the last one to try and stop him, jumping upward and slinging his nunchuks forward. But the Anonymous Minister stopped Daffy with a shotgun blast that, literally, sent Daffy's bill spinning.

"Papa T owes me BIG on this one," Daffy muttered as he straightened his beak.

It seemed as though the Anonymous Minister was free to go on his way. But little did he realize...

"Going somewhere?"

Somebody had quickly jumped up. He was a well-built teenage boy with orange hair and goldish eyes. He wore the same outfit Renji had, but the right side of it was bare, revealing his bandaged side. On top of this was a tattered brown cloak that had some sort of brown pendant strung on with green rope. His hands were also bandaged up, and he carried a HUGE Zanpakuto with him that had a bandadged handle, part of the bandage flowing in the breeze like Rukia's Zanpakuto. His name? Ichigo Kurosaki, a deputy Soul Reaper.

Ichigo took his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu, and hacked the Subspace Bomb clear off of its handle, and sending the Anonymous Minister's podium into a frenzy.

The Subspace Bomb landed to the ground with a thud, cracked down the middle from Ichigo's attack. Ichigo himself landed on the ground and grinned. "Too easy," he said.

"Yeah, real swell, pretty boy," Daffy said, unimpressed. "But you missed the guy on the podium, in case ya didn't know."

"Wha--?" Ichigo looked to see that while he DID get the bomb, he missed the Anonymous Minister. He sweatdropped as he said, "Whoops."

"Nevermind that, we'll get him," Hawkgirl said.

"Right. C'mon, let's hurry!" Renji said as he ran ahead. Rukia, Ichigo, Daffy, and Hawkgirl all followed before they all reached a cliff, and could only watch as the Anonymous Minister drifted away.

"Crap, we lost him," Ichigo sighed.

"Relax, Ichigo," Rukia said assuringly. "We'll get him soon enough."

"Yeah, in another eight chapters, maybe," Daffy scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a faraway plains area, a strange green creature that looked like an overgrown turkey was walking down a dirt road before somebody stepped in front of it. He was a well-built young man wearing a full red jumpsuit with yellow markings, boots, and gloves. He was none other than The Flash.

"So what, did you get lost on your way to the Thanksgiving dinner table?" Flash asked slyly to the creature. It only walked away. "Psh, guys gotta learn to take a joke," Flash sniffed. Another one walked up, startling him. "Geez, where're these freaks coming from?" he asked.

Little did he realize, he was standing right behind a familiar someone. The next thing he knew, he was tazed by something from the back, surrounded by a bright light. When the light dimmed, The Flash had become a trophy. His captor? Marvin the Martian himself. You all remember him from the prologue, right?

"I certainly hope they do," Marvin replied to the narrator. Then he fixed his gaze on the Flash trophy. "Mmm...it certainly seems like he's in full trophy stasis. Excellent!" The green creatures from before...apparently, Instant Martians...surrounded him. "Great job, men. You did well," Marvin nodded. Then a whirring sound reached his ears. "Oh, goody! More trophies on the way! Now men, when I give the signal, attack."

The Instant Martians nodded before they, and Marvin, fled the scene. And who should come along in a hovercarrier, but Jack Spicer himself, with trophies of both Li AND Wonder Woman. He noticed Flash on the side of the road and grinned.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jack said as he stopped the carrier and hopped off. "A trophy of the OTHER Fastest Thing Alive? Hah! This is getting almost too easy! Heck, maybe I should just dump Syaoran and go for the entire Justice League!" Spicer confidently lifted the trophy up over his head.

And that's when things got hectic.

The Instant Martians rushed in from all sides and began crowding Spicer, rocking him about. "Hey, what're you doing here, you overgrown vultures?! Back off!" Spicer snapped as he tried to get out of the middle of the masses. Unfortunately, he lost the Flash trophy and sent it flying right into the carriage with Wonder Woman and Li.

"Perfect!" Marvin said in triumph. "Thank you for your very generous donation, random patron! That makes me very happy!" And with that, Marvin kicked the hovercarrier into overdrive and rode off.

The Instant Martians rushed away after Marvin, leaving Spicer on the ground in bewilderment. "I know I wanted fans, but come on..." Spicer groaned as he got up. A brief second later..."Hey! That little blackhead stole my ride! Grr...he's lucky I still have my helipack..."

Spicer activated the helipack and flew off to who knows where, hoping to find some better luck.

* * *

**A/N: So Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hawkgirl, and Daffy are officially on the move in tracking down the Anonymous Minister while Marvin the Martian makes a big grab!**

**Jack Spicer: I swear, you treat me so wrong in these fics...I get my own ride stolen?! Thanks a lot, T!**

**Me: Anytime, Jack. Anyhow, Daffy Duck, as some of you may have guessed by now, is the Meta Knight of my story, and the thanks for that idea goes to Nightw2/ComicKook. The same also applies to the idea of Hawkgirl appearing in the story, even though she doesn't play a specific part. The same concept will be done with Green Lantern and Batman, but you'll have to see where they end up.**

**Also, the idea of Marvin the Martian as King Dedede is another Nightw2/ComicKook idea, and it makes the most sense, too, considering he has his Instant Martians to counter Dedede's Waddle Dees.**

**Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as the Fire Emblem characters is all my idea, though...and personally, I believe they fit pretty well. Heh, and Renji's line about Konoha ninjas is a playful jab at Naruto; not trying to hurt anyone's feelings, though!**

**So now for the next chapter, we'll meet Kairi's boyfriend, and a few other faces along the way. Who are they? Keep it tuned right here, and you'll see!**


	9. The Keyblade and the Retrieval

**A/N: First thing I wanna announce, I learned a valuable lesson: when editing a story, DON'T DELETE THE WHOLE THING!! Heh, I guess I learned that the hard way, didn't I?**

**Anyway, now that Jack's rideless for the time being, let's move right along and introduce more new players to the Subspace Wars.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Keyblade and the Retrieval**_

Somewhere deep within a forest area known as the Whispering Woods, a lone pedestal sat in a small clearing. Within the pedestal was a Keyblade; it was nothing like Bugs' Keyblade, but it had more of an elaborate design to it. It was the legendary Ultima Keyblade, said to be one of the strongest Keyblades in existance.

Approaching this legendary artifact were two noble warriors. One of them was a well-built 15 year old boy with spikey brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a mostly black outfit with hints of yellow, red, blue, and white here and there. He was none other than Sora, the legendary wielder of the Keyblade.

Next to him was a three foot tall humanoid mouse with black fur, a peach muzzle, and large, round ears. He was wearing a red zip-up shirt, matching shorts, and yellow shoes. He also had a Keyblade with him, but this one had a gold blade, a silver hilt, and a keychain that bore his resemblence. This was Sora's friend, King Mickey Mouse.

"Welp, there it is, Sora," Mickey said, pointing forward to the Keyblade. "The most powerful Keyblade of them all. The Ultima Keyblade."

"Are you sure the legends of this Keyblade are true, Your Majesty?" Sora asked. "That only the chosen one can lift it from its pedestal?"

"Positive," Mickey said with a nod.

"Okay...here goes," Sora said confidently as he stepped up to the podium. He gripped the Keyblade's handle in one hand, and swallowed hard. Then, he slowly pulled the Keyblade from its resting place. He pointed the Keyblade forward into the sun, smiling in triumph.

Mickey chuckled his trademark laugh as he said, "You did it, Sora! The Ultima Keyblade is the right one for you!"

"Yeah! It is!" Sora chuckled before his face grew serious. "Now we can find Kairi. Those rumors seem pretty true, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Don't worry, Sora," Mickey said with a nod, "I'm sure Kairi is okay. Heck, I heard that Bugs is taking care of her right now!"

"You keep in touch with him?" Sora asked curiously. "I thought you two were rivals?"

"Naw, not after we appeared together in Who Framed Roger Rabbit," Mickey chuckled. "We're still friendly rivals, but nothin' too big."

Sora chuckled, "If you say so." And with that, the Ultima Keyblade dissappeared until it was needed again. Sora and Mickey set out to find Kairi, ready for anything.

* * *

As the duo wandered through the woods, they passed by someone sleeping in a makeshift hammock. That someone was a well-built 18 year old boy with long brown hair and silvery green eyes (though you couldn't see them since they were shut). He wore a white Boston Red Sox jersey with red lettering and gold trim around the edges, a navy Boston Red Sox cap, jean pants, white sneakers, a gold neck-chain, and a brown belt. The belt had a holster that carried what seemed to be a normal Wii Remote controller. He was Papa T 41, often called Papa T or simply just T for short.

Papa T stirred as he saw Mickey and Sora walk by. "Afternoon, fellas," he yawned as he stretched out in his hammock.

"Hiya, Papa T!" Mickey said with a wave. "Sleeping again?"

"Well, I was," Papa T said as he sat up on the hammock and stretched his legs out. "What'd I miss?"

"Not too much," Sora said with a grin.

But all of a sudden, without any warning, the skies above began to turn a blood red, just like back at Sky Colosseum. "Hey, what's...?" Sora said in wonder.

"Uh oh, this sure does feel familiar," Mickey gulped.

The ship from earlier flew lazily overhead as the hatch door slowly slid open. Purple spores began fluttering out like snow, clumping together to form more Shadowkhan.

"Yup, definately familiar," Mickey nodded in confirmation, getting out his Keyblade. Sora followed suit, drawing his Ultima Keyblade.

Papa T groaned as he hopped out of his hammock and got out his Wii Remote. "It's gonna be a looong day," he growled. He jogged up to where King Mickey and Sora stood, their Keyblades at the ready.

"You're fighting them, too?" Sora asked.

"What, and have you guys hog all the fun? No way," Papa T smirked. Then, without warning, Papa T cast his WiiMote forward like a fishing pole and lassoed a Shadowkhan. Then, with a forceful pull, he batted down more of them, making them dissappear. Two more surrounded him, but he quickly shot through them with blue laser beams.

Sora and King Mickey tore through the Shadowkhan with their Keyblades. One Shadowkhan rushed Sora, sending him flying into a tree; but he quickly rebounded and slashed the baddie down. King Mickey jumped high into the air and took out more Shadowkhan hiding in the trees with orbs of white light, and well-placed Keyblade strikes.

The trio powered through the forest until they reached the edge of the forest. In the distance, they saw the ship heading off into the distance.

"Darn, it's getting away," Sora sighed in frustration.

"We oughta follow it, see where it's headed," Papa T said.

Good thinkin', T," Mickey nodded. The three warriors then ran off in hot pursuit of the ship.

* * *

Now, unknown to all the other heroes, there was a strange top-secret facility beyond the rest of the world. It all seemed quiet in one particular hallway...until a red laser beam cut through the ceiling. THe carved-out ceiling piece dropped to the floor, and out of the freshly-made hole came two figures. One of them was a young 12 year old girl with long, red hair tied back into a ponytail and green eyes. She only wore a simple karate outfit with a black sash, and black slipon shoes. She was Betty Barrett, who was also known as one of the finest Galactic Guardians in the universe, Atomic Betty.

The other figure was a man much older than Betty was. He was large and muscular, and wore a gray jumpsuit with a yellow belt, black boots, black gloves with razor-sharp spikes on the edges, black pants, a black mask with two long hornlike features, and a long, flowing black cape. He was the legendary Batman.

"Thanks for getting me in, Mr. Wayne," Betty said as she rose to her feet.

"Don't mention it, kid," Batman said solemnly.

"So why'd you offer to help me out here, anyway?" Betty asked curiously as the two of them began to walk through the empty corridors.

"There was talk about strange activity coming from an island a few miles off the coast of Gotham," Batman explained. "I was gonna go check it out for myself. And that's where I found you stranded out at sea."

Betty sighed in aggrivation. "Yeah...I still can't believe my ship broke down," she said. "If I had my bracelet with me, I would've radioed for help." Betty clutched her fists angrily. "I swear, Nuclea's gonna get what's coming to her."

"Relax," Batman said. "Remember, I contacted the Galactic Guardians and told them your dilemma, so they should have your ship fixed soon."

Betty nodded in understanding. She looked around as she said, "Nothing strange so far."

Suddenly, the two of them stopped at the sound of whirring electricity coming from a nearby room. They listened in and heard tortured cries coming from inside.

"Sounds like a torture chamber in there," Betty whispered.

"Not quite," Batman said, reading a scanner. "According to this map, this is the energy room. They must have a live energy source inside."

"Only one way to find out," Betty nodded as she pressed a button to open the door. The door slid open, and the heroes quickly got inside, letting the door shut behind them.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious," Betty instructed.

"No need to tell--" Batman was cut off by the sound of electrical charges running through the room. The heroes looked towards a greenish glow, and saw something inside a glass tube. It looked like a cat with light tan fur, black-lined ears, big eyes, and a gold coin-like piece on its forehead. It was a Meowth.

"What IS that?!" Betty asked in shock.

"Looks like an energy generator," Batman said. "And it's using that Pokemon as the source!"

The shocking stopped as the Meowth struggled to rise to it's feet. "Me-owth, that's right," it grunted.

Batman's eyebrow raised. "Strange...you're not supposed to be talking," he said.

"Well, I'm a one-of-a-kind MeOOOOOWWWWWWW!!" Meowth wailed as it was shocked again.

"We gotta stop that machine!" Betty cried.

"Stand back!" Batman shouted as he took out a bat-shaped boomerang. He slammed it right down onto the tube and stopped the machine cold. Unfortunately, it sounded several alarms and sent several robots pouting into the room.

"Company...and at the worst possible time," Batman grunted as he put back his Bat-a-Rang and readied himself to fight.

"Hang on, we're gonna need more help!" Meowth shouted as he jumped from his tube over to a small cage. Using his claws, he slashed the bars clean off. Out came two more Pokemon; an Eevee, and a Totodile.

"More Pokemon?" Betty asked.

"Yep," Meowth nodded as he ran up to the front of the battle. "They were supposed to be backup power sources if I fizzled out. Looks like they're free to fight, now."

Eevee wasted no time in starting the fight as she headbutted one of the robots into the rest. Batman followed up by punching another one away as the five heroes raced out of the room. More robots were coming towards them, ready to apprehend them.

"Oh, great...more of them metalheads," Meowth sighed. He wasted no time in giving them a hard time, however, as he jumped in and slashed through one robot with his claws. Totodile kept more at bay with a water gun attack, allowing Betty to fly in and kick the robot away. With more closing in on her, she palm-thrusted one robot, backslapped another one, and spun-kicked three more, finishing off the fleet.

When all was said and done, they found an entrance to another room. Batman punched in a few numbers and the door opened. Inside was a room with a single chair, and several monitors.

"Looks like this is the computer room," Batman noted.

"Ya better not repeat that line from Shadow the Hedgehog," Meowth said rhetorically. "That's enough to give even Jessie and James a headache!" Totodile and Eevee nodded in agreement.

Betty noticed something on one of the monitors. She walked up to it and saw something being contained in a glass tube; a pink suit with a white helmet, gloves, and boots. On the right glove's wrist was a bracelet...a very high-tech looking bracelet.

"There it is," Betty breathed. "My suit...and my bracelet."

"So that's what you were after?" Batman asked.

"Yeah," Betty nodded. "Now, we just need to find out where in this facility it is..."

* * *

**A/N: A-ha, so it seems like Betty's found her suit after all. How she, Batman, Meowth, Totodile, and Eevee will get to it will be explained later.**

**Meowth is playing Pikachu in this parody, and the credit for that idea goes to my good chum No Limit 5; which reminds me, I also forgot to mention he suggested Martian Manhunter as Dr. Mario. Also, Eevee is playing the part of Jigglypuff while Totodile is playing non-Brawl participant Pichu. Batman, however, is playing no specific character; he, like Hawkgirl and eventually Green Lantern, is appearing as a standard extra in the story, considering Superman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Lex Luthor are in the story as well. The same could be said for Dr. Dude's Obscurum Emissary, which has One Piece characters as the Mario characters (Luffy as Mario, Nico Robin as Peach, Roronoa Zoro as Dr. Mario, Tony Tony Chopper as Yoshi, Buggy the Clown as Wario, and Mr. 0 as Bowser, with Sanji, Franky, Nami, and Brook as extras.)**

**Meanwhile, Sora is, if you haven't guessed by now, the Link in my story, while King Mickey is Toon Link; believe it or not, Kingdom hearts was a very popular pick for the Zelda series. And yours truely, me, is Yoshi :-D**

**And, of course, Betty Barrett from Atomic Betty is Samus Aran. Betty's "Zero Suit" is a reference to her martial arts teacher in the series, Spindly Tam Kanushu. If you don't know who that is, look up the series on Wikipedia.**

**I don't really need to explain the computer room reference Meowth brought up, as I'm sure most of you endured plenty of headaches listening to that one particular line in Shadow the Hedgehog XD.**

**Now, some of you may be wondering why I had to start the whole story over from square one. Well...I'd rather not delve into the details. If you paid attention to the second chapter of the story, and noticed some stark differences between the first version and the newer one, you'll understand why.**

**Anyhow, next chapter's gonna have a misunderstanding of sorts, plus a few old AND new faces will turn up. You'll have to wait and see who they are; 'til then, drop soem positive reviews, and feel free to offer any potential suggestions you may have for the future of the story!**


	10. A Misunderstanding of Sorts

**A/N: Now, earlier on in the story's development, two suggestions were made to me by review regular Nightw2 concerning the battles with the evil clones of Kairi and Wonder Woman. I've mulled this idea over, and, well...I DID say I would use both suggestions for the battles, but after some thought, I'm only gonna go with one battle, and that's the one with the Shadow Kairi clone. Reason being, it'll make the story seem more realistic. Remember, in the REAL Subspace Emissary, the princess you saved as Kirby way back at the beginning of the adventure decides who you'll fight later on. Granted, Julayla and JusSonic were able to pull the same thing off, but those were their parodies, this is mine, and I'm gonna make it different.**

**So without further delay, let's meet up with old friends and new ones in...**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: A Misunderstanding of Sorts**_

Outside of what was going on with Betty and crew, Bugs and Kairi were heading down a dirt road that seemingly lead to nowhere. It wasn't long, though, before Bugs stopped to the sound of a faint whirring noise in the distance.

"What is it, Bugs?" Kairi asked, not hearing the sound.

"Ehh, sorry to split on ya, Kairi," Bugs said, donning a bellboy's outfit, "But there's somethin' I gotta take care of. Ciao for now!" Bugs summoned an elevator from underground, hopped in, and shut the door, sending it down into the ground.

"Wait!" Kairi yelped; it was too late, Bugs was already gone. "Now where could that rabbit have gone?"

"I believe the question SHOULD be," came a familiar voice, "Where will YOU go?" Kairi turned to see Lex Luthor right behind her, aiming his cannon right in her direction.

"Lex!" Kairi gasped, drawing her Keyblade. "What do you..."

"Say cheese," Lex sneered as the cannon fired. And in a split second, Kairi thumped to the ground as a lifeless trophy. Lex smirked at his latest catch. "Like nuking fish in a barrel," he said.

All of a sudden, a purpley-looking Lex clone...the same one Crash, NL, and Zim fought in the jungle...walked up beside Lex. The real Lex looked into a telescopic device to see Sora, Papa T, and Mickey running down another road in the distance.

"Hmm...this gives me an idea," he said thoughtfully. "Shadow Bugs! Duplicate this trophy...the Master Keyblader's gonna have quite a surprise on his hands..." With that, the Shadow Lex dissolved into smaller Shadow Bugs and engulfed the Kairi trophy. One split second later, the Shadow Bugs took on Kairi's form...only more malevolant.

"Perfect," Lex chuckled. "You'll need this." Lex opened up a compartment of his walker, and a robotic arm handed a large trophy gun to Shadow Kairi. "When you see a spikey brown haired kid and his friends...make sure you get them."

Shadow Kairi nodded as Lex stomped away in his walker. Soon enough, Sora, King Mickey, and Papa T ran by, not noticing Shadow Kairi watching them. She readied the gun, and almost fired it off at them...

...Before a blue streak cut right through the gun, causing it to explode.

"You know, you shouldn't really be playing with guns, Kairi," came a smart-alecky voice. Shadow Kairi turned to see something looking at her. It was an anthropormorphic hedgehog with blue fur, tan on his muzzle and belly, and green eyes. He wore white gloves with gold wristcuffs, and red sneakers with white straps and gold buckles on them. "You could hurt somebody that way!"

Shadow Kairi didn't speak, but only got out her Keyblade and slashed at the ehdgehog, who skillfully jumped out of the way. "Oh, is it Hedgehog Season already?" he asked slyly. "Heh heh, I must've missed the memo!"

"Sonic!" came Priscilla's voice from behind the hedgehog, now known as Sonic. He turned to see Priscilla and Superman running up to him.

"What's going on?" Superman asked.

"Wouldja believe me when I said Kairi was trying to kill me?" Sonic asked, pointing to the Shadow Kairi. Superman and Priscilla looked to see the supposed Kairi, bearing her Keyblade and ready to fight.

"No..." Priscilla breathed in disbelief. "Kairi couldn't have turned evil...that's not like her to do that!"

"Kairi," Superman called to the supposed Kairi. "If you can hear me, are you okay?"

Kairi didn't speak, but lunged at the Man of Steel and tried to take him out with a fire spell. Superman fell back, but instantly got back up again. "Looks like we'll need to snap you back to your senses," he muttered. "Sonic! Priscilla! Try to knock Kairi back to her senses; don't harm her too much, just try to snap her out of it!"

"Gotcha," Priscilla nodded as she drew her sword. She leapt at Shadow Kairi and brought her sword down, only to have it clang with the steel of Shadow Kairi's Keyblade. The deadlock allowed Sonic enough time to barrel into Shadow Kairi and knock her to the ground. She got back up, and tried to nail Superman with heat blasts and chill blasts. Unfortunately, Superman dodged each one at an incredible speed.

"You're not the only one who can do that!" Superman shouted as he let loose his super breath and froze Shadow Kairi by her feet. Then, narrowing his eyes at the doppleganger, Superman let loose a heat blast and struck Shadow Kairi right in the chest, bringing her down and turning her into a trophy.

"Huh, that was no problem at all," Sonic said in satisfaction, dusting his hands off.

Meanwhile, while Sora, King Mickey, and Papa T were heading down the dirt road, Sora caught the trio standing over the trophified "Kairi." "What's..." Sora wondered before his eyes widened at the sight of the trophy dissolving. "No! Those traitors!"

"That takes care of that," Superman sighed. "It looks like this was just a fake Kairi. But how did..."

"Dude, look out behind you!" Sonic cried, pointing backwards.

Superman looked behind him and saw a livid Sora rushing right at him with the Ultima Keyblade in hand. Sora jumped high into the air, ready to come down onto him, but Superman quickly moved out of the way before the Keyblade could strike him.

"Sora! What're you doing?!" Superman breathed.

"Taking you down for what you, Priscilla, and Sonic just did!" Sora roared.

"Gosh, fellas, how could you do such a thing?!" Mickey asked.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," Papa T growled.

"But guys, that wasn't really..." Priscilla started out timidly.

"SHUT UP!!" Sora screamed. "You took my girlfriend down...now WE'LL do the same to YOU!!"

"Guys, don't jump to conclusions yet and just let us..." Sonic tried to reason with Sora, but he already took a hearty swipe at the trio, who jumped back at the attack. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" Sonic asked. "Alright than, but you'll be sorry you chose that option!"

Sora lunged at Superman, who threw him down with a mighty toss before he tried to hold him down; Sora quickly put up his Keyblade and blocked him, zapping him with a quick Thundara spell. Sonic, meanwhile, peeled out into a Spin Dash and mowed down King Mickey, but the king was resourceful and fired a white orb of light at the hedgehog, running him down from behind. Priscilla and Papa T were engaged in a blade duel, with Papa T using his WiiMote as the blade; Priscilla quickly blew him down with a wind blast and tried to come down on him, only to have Papa T block her with his blade.

"I...never thought...you'd stoop so...low..." Papa T grunted as he strained against the blade.

"Listen to me, we didn't destroy Kairi!" Priscilla cried. "It was a double! A clone! Kairi was never really harmed! Please, can't you believe us?"

Papa T continued to struggle against the blade, but looked into Priscilla's eyes; he could see that she was telling the truth, just from the look. He sighed as his muscles loosened and let Priscilla's blade fall to his side.

"You're right," he said as he got himself back up. "You'd never do such a thing; you're too innocent. Thanks, Pris'."

"Anytime," Priscilla smiled as the duo shared a short hug. Then Papa T turned to King Mickey and Sonic, who were still going at it.

"At ease, Your Majesty," Papa T called. "Superman and the others are innocent, Kairi's still alive."

Mickey stopped before he could attack Sonic. "Oh, really?" he asked. "Golly, we're sorry, you guys! We shoulda listened to ya before we jumped!"

"Ah, it's no big deal," Sonic said casually. "Hey, Sora! Superman and the others didn't..." Sonic was cut off, yet again, by Sora rushing by him after a punch from Superman. Superman went in to try and finish the job, but Sora got up and blocked him.

"You killed Kairi...and you'll NEVER be forgiven for that!!" Sora shouted.

"I told you, Sora!" Superman snapped back. "That wasn't the real..."

All of a sudden, a green blast enveloped the two in smoke. Papa T, Mickey, Priscilla, and Sonic shielded their eyes as the dust blew into them. When the dust settled, they saw Superman and Sora as trophies!

"King Mickey, when's that boy gonna learn how to treat his elders?!" snapped a voice. Everyone looked up to see an African-American man with short black hair and green eyes floating down in front of them. He wore an all-black jumpsuit with a white circle that had a green lantern-like logo in the center, green gloves and boots, and a green ring with an emblem similar to the chest logo. He was John Stewart, the legendary Green Lantern.

"He may be the Keyblade Master and all, but if he's gonna be a real hero, he's gotta show some respect for the pros!"

"Gosh, Mr. Green Lantern, sir," King Mickey explained nervously. "It was all a big misunderstanding!"

"Yeah, Sora didn't let us explain what happened!" Priscilla added.

"Oh, really?" Green Lantern asked as he crossed his arms. "Then since Sora's a trophy now, why don't YOU explain?"

"Correction: Sora AND Superman are trophies now," Sonic said, pointing behind Lantern. He looked back and saw, just as Sonic had pointed out, that Sora and Superman were both turned into trophies.

"Darn," Green Lantern muttered. "Must not have gotten a clear shot at that boy..."

"Aaaanyway," Papa T said, changing the subject. "Superman, Priscilla, and Sonic found this Kairi that wasn't really Kairi, we fought it and destroyed it, and then Sora came along and accused us of murder. Me, Priscilla, Sonic, and Mickey all worked things out, but Sora and Superman were going at it, and then...well, you came in." Papa T grinned sheepishly.

Green Lantern sighed. "Alright, good enough," he said. "Now let's get these two revived and try to..."

Without any warning, something rushed out of the bushes. It was Marvin in Jack's rider! He whizzed by the gang once, but Priscilla was able to see a familiar trophy in the back hold.

"Wonder Woman," she breathed.

Marvin then u-turned, rushed back, and using a scorpion-like mechanical claw, snatched up both Superman and Sora.

"Oh, no!" Mickey gasped.

"Oh, goody!" Marvin cheered. "More trophies to help bolster my plan! How can this day be any better?"

"Depends on whatcha mean by better," a familiar voice said from behind. Marvin looked back and saw...much to his horror...Bugs Bunny, standing on top of the claw, leaning on his Keyblade and munching on a carrot.

"Ehh...what's up, doc?" he asked.

"Not you again," Marvin groaned. "Why must it always be you?"

"'Cause I'm supposed to follow Kirby's lead and throw a monkey wrench into your plans," Bugs stated simply. "Or, in this case, a Keyblade!"

Bugs then did something just as bizzare as making an umbrella appear from his Keyblade: he pulled on the keychain of the blade and revved it up much like a chainsaw, then cut off the arm of the claw!

"No, no, NO!" Marvin wailed. "That's not supposed to happen!"

Bugs jumped into action and activated both Sora and Superman's trophies. Both landed on their feet, ready to fight.

"Truce?" Superman asked.

"Truce," Sora replied as he readied his Keyblade. Marvin u-turned again, and ran forward for the team, only to have Sora slash into the rider with his Keyblade...it blew out a few seconds later.

"C'mon, Superman, Wonder Woman was in that carrier!" Priscilla cried, tugging at Superman's hand.

Superman's eyes widened before they narrowed again. "There's no time to lose! Come on!" he said as he flew forward. Green Lantern, Mickey, Sora, Priscilla, Papa T, and Sonic all followed him quickly. But along the way, more Shadowkhan appeared in Marvin's wake.

"Come on, more of these things?!" Papa T groaned. "We JUST dealt with them back in the last chapter!"

"Oh, quit complaining and start blasting them away!" Green Lantern shouted. He used his ring to take down the Shadowkhan while Sonic boosted forward through the oncoming enemies. Priscilla blew more Shadowkhan away with her wind as Bugs, Sora and King Mickey used their Keyblades to deal with them. Superman punched through each Shadowkhan that tried to jump him as Papa T blasted more away with his WiiMote attacks.

The wave of enemies finally stopped at the entrance to a cave, where the carrier was parked. "Shoot, looks like we lost 'em," Sonic said, punching the air in frustration.

"Looks like that little bowling ball-headed creaton took them trophies with him into this here cave," Bugs said, noticing the back carrier was empty.

"We gotta keep following him," Superman said.

"But how? It's pitch-black in there!" Priscilla said in worry.

"No need to worry, little lady," Green Lantern said. "I got the light covered." Lantern used his ring to activate a soft glow that sone well into the darkness.

"I'll cover us if we get jumped," Papa T said, readying his WiiMote.

"We will, too," Sora said, readying his Keyblade with Bugs and Mickey.

The seven heroes entered the cave and wandered through, with Green Lantern lighting the way with his ring. A few enemies attacked, but they were quickly taken care of by one of the other heroes. After what seemed to be endless wandering, the heroes made it out...and noticed a strange-looking castle in the distance.

"Is that Marvin's lair?" Superman asked.

"Yep," Bugs nodded. "Definately has that Martian feel to it. And it's strange, too, I hardly appeared in the Duck Dodgers series and I can tell that's a Martian Palace."

"That must be where Wonder Woman is," Green Lantern said. "And I think I saw Wally in that little guy's cargo hold, too."

"It kinda looked like Li Syaoran was there as well," Priscilla said. "Oh, I wonder why Marvin wanted all of them?"

"Only one way to find out," Sonic said, looking to the castle. "We better go ask him ourselves." And with that, the heroes made their way toward's Marvin's Headquarters.

* * *

Further away, back in the same headquarters Betty and company was at, a familiar figure was watching the monitors. "Lex," the figured commanded. "There's a stash of trophies being held further from your location. Go there immediately and arrange a little...pickup order."

"Roger that...Xemnas," Lex sneered as he stomped away in his robo walker, his lackeys following him.

Xemnas smirked evilly. "Everything is going according to plan," he said. "Soon, I'll have all that power Mephiles promised to myself...and NOBODY will stop me."

* * *

**A/N: Little does ol' Mansex...erm, I mean, XEMNAS...realize, what is promised to him is not exactly what he'll get in the end. But that's further down the line; in the meantime, after a quick dustup, Sora and Superman have put their differences aside and have teamed up, along with me, Priscilla, Bugs, Green Lantern, and Sonic the Hedgehog, to rescue Wonder Woman and the others. Will they succeed? Keep watching and find out!**

**Green Lantern plays no real part in this story, he's there as an extra. And now, for this whole entire story, you've seen the entire Justice League; Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Flash, Batman, and now Green Lantern are all in this story as the original seven Justice League members. Neat, isn't it?**

**Sonic also plays no real part, he's just in there for the heck of it...well, that and it's in honor of his new game coming out in November; there'll be no Werehog action here, unfortunately. I'm just sticking to the regular old speedy Sonic.**

**Coming up next: it's Sakura Kinomoto vs. Jack Spicer, in the rematch of vengence! Will Sakura avenge Li, or will she fall? With Martian Manhunter and Cap'n Joe on her side, the latter is highly doubtful. Meanwhile, Marvin's got a plan with the three trophies he has. What is it? Keep it tuned right here, and you'll find out! In the meantime, review (positively!) and drop any suggestions you'd like to make!**


	11. Battles and Precautions

**A/N: Hmm, not too many reviews this time around. Ah well, better move along as usual!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Battles and Precautions**_

With Somber Park miles behind them, the trio of Sakura, Cap'n Joe, and Martian Manhunter had made their way out into the desert towards High Point Mountain, a large mountain with a noticable ring of cloud surrounding it. As they stood high atop a hill, they noticed a creature running for the mountain. It looked like a humanoid bird with a red beak and body, white creasts of hair, and flamelike features around its claws and feet.

"What's THAT thing?" Sakura asked.

"A Blazekin," Joe replied, watching the Blazekin run into a small opening within the mountain. "And it's just the one I'm looking for, too."

"You're its owner?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Something like that, yeah," Joe nodded. "But it's not the only one I'm looking for..." Joe took out two cards; one with a Blazekin, and one with a picture of a creature that looked like a human with long, sickle-like features on its green arms, red eyes, and finlike appendages on its head and back.

"The other one's a Gallade," Joe said, pointing to the Gallade. "I just need him and that Blazekin, and I'll have my dream team back."

"We'll help you," Sakura nodded. "You helped me back at the park, so the least I can do is repay you."

"I will be of assistance as well," Martian Manhunter nodded.

"Then let's rock!" Joe shouted as he and the others made their way towards the mountain.

When the trio reached the entrance, they looked inside. "I can feel two presences within the caverns of this mountain," Martian Manhunter said. "They are not human...so they must be your Pokemon, Joseph."

Cap'n Joe looked at Martian Manhunter plainly. "Dude, no need for that 'Joseph' stuff," he said. "Just call me Joe."

"Very well...Joe," Martian Manhunter nodded.

"I wonder if we'll find Li here," Sakura said, fumbling her hands around.

"Eh, I doubt you will," came an all-too-familiar voice. Everyone looked up to see none other than Jack Spicer standing atop a cliffside. He jumped down, making the trio scatter quickly. Jack chuckled evilly as he stared down his targets.

"Well, look who it is," Spicer snarled. "It's the little shrimp! Oh, and she's brought company with him, too; the Pokenerd and the Big Green Man!"

"Hey, take that Pokenerd remark back!" Joe snapped.

"What is it you want, Jack Spicer?" Martian Manhunter asked sternly.

"Just another round with the squirt," Jack said casually. "After all, if her little boyfriend went down easily, I'm sure she's just as weak as he was!"

Spicer went into a fit of evil laughter. But while he laughed, Sakura clenched her fists tightly; she remembered how Jack Spicer stole Li away from her back at Somber Park, and how he laughed at her as she ran. This time, though...she wouldn't run.

"Spicer!" Sakura screamed, quickly summoning her staff. "You made me run scared...but this time, I'm going to send YOU packing instead!"

"You tell 'em, girl!" Cap'n Joe agreed as he summoned Absol from his Pokeball.

"Hah! That's rich," Jack laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're gonna help her? Good! That'll be more butt for me to kick!"

"We'll see who's kicking who," Martian Manhunter growled as he sprung forward and socked Spicer clear in the jaw, sending him sprawling backward.

Jack got back up. "Good try, Jolly Green Giant," he said. "But I know your one weakness: FIRE! And lucky for me, I got Jack Spicer's Evil Flamethrower!" Jack whipped out a firelike device and started revving the flames up, slowly moving towards Martian Manhunter, who backed away nervously.

"No...no, please!" Martian Manhunter pleaded.

"How 'bout a little fire, Manhunter?" Spicer taunted as he let the flames loose full blast. Martian Manhunter couldn't take the flames and buckled down to one knee, trying to stay up in the face of the fire.

"J'onn, no!" Sakura cried.

Cap'n Joe looked concerned. "Better do something to buy him some time," he muttered. "Absol! Razor Wind! Blow that flamethrower out of Spicer's hands!"

Absol swung its sickle-like appendage and sliced the flamethrower clear in half with a sharp blast of wind. "Aww, this was a present from my uncle!" Jack whined. "Ah well, least I can still kick you while you're down!" Jack ran forward, ready to attack Martian Manhunter, but Sakura stopped him with a fierce blast of wind.

"You're not gonna hurt any more of my friends, Spicer!" Sakura cried, breathing heavily.

"Alright, I'll just have to settle for you!" Spicer snapped as he charged forward. Sakura took her staff and blasted a cold gush of water at Spicer, knocking him backward. Jack whipped out a ray gun and started blasting (almost like Earthworm Jim), but Sakura used her Fly card to summon for herself a set of wings that she used to fly around the shots.

"Hold still and let me shoot you, you little gnat!" Spicer grunted as he missed shot after shot.

Sakura then decided to end the fight by encircling her staff in lightning; she dove downward, dodging each shot Jack threw at her, and then slammed Jack clear in the back. One flash of light later, Jack was a helpless trophy.

"Alright! Way to go, kid!" Joe cheered as he high-fived Sakura.

Martian Manhunter, who managed to get most of his strength back, stood up and ruffled Sakura's hair. "You did a fine job, child," he said with a thankful smile. Absol nuzzled up against Sakura's leg in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Sakura giggled. But her happy face suddenly became dissapointed. "But...Li still isn't here. Defeating Jack didn't bring him back to me."

"Don't worry, kid," Joe said confidently. "We'll find your friend, trust me."

"For now, though," Martian Manhunter said, motioning to the entrance to the cave, "We must venture into the cave and find Joe's Pokemon."

Joe and Sakura both nodded, and the trio ventured into the cave, ready for whatever came their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Marvin's lair, the Martian was busy dusting off his trophies; Li, Wonder Woman, and Flash.

"Ahh, perfect," he said. "Now, to place these timed badges on them."

Marvin took out two badges...all three in the likeness of his face...and pinned one on Li, and the next on Flash. He looked satisfied...for a moment. "Where's that third one?" he asked. "I could've sworn I..." Then, he found the last badge on his chest; he took it off, and stuck it onto Wonder Woman.

"There," he said, invisibly smiling in satisfaction. "Now when the world is swallowed up into Subspace, these three can..." Marvin was suddenly cut off by loud quaking noises. He quickly look skyward to see the ceiling caving in! "Oh, dear! Now what's--" Marvin was slammed on the head by a tumbling brick, knocking him out in the process. He slowly turned into a trophy as he and the other trophies were buried underneath the rubble.

It turned out that the quake was being caused by Lex and his minions. Lex, still in his robo walker, jumped down with his footsoldiers right behind him.

"Search the area," Lex commanded. "If that Nobody was telling the truth, Wonder Woman should be..." Lex stopped as he noticed a familiar raven-haired trophy laying face-down.

"Perfect..."

* * *

**A/N: This...looks bad.**

**Jack Spicer: Ya think?! I got sucked into Subspace for cryin' out loud! Now the story's gonna bomb without the comedy stylings of...Jack Spicer!**

**Me: Psh, right...like it's gonna get worse without you from here on out. Besides, you'll be back later on in the story.**

**Jack Spicer: How MUCH later, though?**

**Me: Just sit down, shut up, and you'll find out soon enough, Spicer. Anyway, it looks like Sakura, Joe, and Martian Manhunter have stopped Spicer for a while, so there won't be any Spicer action for a few chapters; and quite personally, that may be more or less of a good thing. And now the trio's on a quest to find Gallade and Blazekin. Will they find them? And more importantly, what will become of Wonder Woman now that she's in Lex's grasp? We'll find out soon enough!**

**Jack's fire line to Martian Manhunter is a spoff on the famous Wizard of Oz quote "How 'bout a little fire, scarecrow?"**

**So until the next new chapter comes up, review and make any suggestions you see fit!**


	12. Caverunners

**A/N: More positive reviews this time around, which is always a good thing! Well, Essteka, I'll definately have to use your suggestion when the right time comes; thanks!**

**Before I begin this next chapter, there are two other notable Subspace Emissary parodies that I reccomend looking into:**

**The Obscurum Emissary; this one is being written by my friend Dr. Dude, and it's great if you like a lot of jokes and humor. This one tends to get updated around the same time as my SubToon Emissary, so if you see a chapter of this get put up, you can definately guarentee an Obscurum chapter will soon follow. To give a sneak peak at the who's who, Monkey D. Luffy plays Mario, Earthworm Jim plays Kirby, Revy (from the Black Lagoon anime) plays Fox, and Bobobo plays Donkey Kong.**

**The SubDark Emissary; though this one hasn't been updated in a while, my good pal No Limit 5 has so far done a fantastic job with this one. If you like old-time Mickey Mouse cartoons, The Muppet Show, or the new Ben 10 series, give this one a look and a review; you WON'T be dissapointed.**

**That said and done, let's get into the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Caverunners**_

The doors of Marvin's now-wrecked throne room swung open as Superman, Priscilla, Papa T, Sora, King Mickey, Bugs Bunny, Green Lantern, and Sonic entered through the door.

"Ehh, hey, Spacely!" Bugs called. "We got a bone to pick with ya!"

"What happened here?" Sora asked, eyeing the pile of rubble.

"Looks like there was a break-in," Papa T said. "And judging by the looks of things, somebody must've swiped the trophies."

"My guess is that Lex Luthor guy you told me about has one of them," Sonic said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Green Lantern scanned the wreckage with his ring. "Yep, this has ol' Lex's name smattered all over it," he said.

"He must have Wonder Woman with him," Superman said, furrowing his eyebrows. "We need to follow him!"

"But how? There's no other way outta here!" Mickey piped up.

"There is over there," Priscilla said, pointing to an open hole in the wall. "But it looks dark...Mr. Stewart?"

"Way ahead of ya, kid," Green Lantern nodded. His ring illuminated again and lit up the cave as the heroes walked through.

They slowly walked through the cave, ready for anything that came their way. With Green Lantern lighting the pathways, everything seemed to be just fine. "I wonder how the others are doing right now," Superman thought aloud.

"I think Hawkgirl's been with ol' Daffy since Chapter 7," Bugs noted.

"Dude, how'd you know that?" Papa T asked.

"I have my ways," Bugs grinned slyly.

"Ya know? It's kinda neat how some of the classic heroes are together here," Mickey said.

"Ehh, you mean Superman, Sonic, you and me?" Bugs asked.

"Uh-huh," Mickey nodded. "It sure was nice of Papa T to put us together!"

"Hey, what more can I say?" Papa T said with a grin. "I have a deep admiration for the classics."

"Yeah, classics rule!" Priscilla giggled.

"Oh, by the way, Bugs," Sonic said, looking at Bugs. "Good work on playing me in JusSonic's Subspace Emissary; you were pretty good!"

"Thanks, Doc," Bugs nodded. "I was just tryin' to be the best I can be."

"You mean a Wascally Wabbit?" Superman quipped with a smirk.

"Precisely," Bugs responded.

"Hey, I see the way out up ahead!" Sora said, pointing forward. And there it was, the way out. The heroes rushed out, with Green Lantern dimming his light, and looked around outside.

"Gosh..." Mickey marveled, looking around at the barren wasteland before him.

"Looks like we better start looking for Luthor," Papa T said, cracking his knuckles.

"There he goes!" Sonic shouted, pointing forward. And true to his word, Luthor was there, stomping away in his mech suit with Wonder Woman in tow. He was making his way towards the edge of a cliff with his prize when he turned to see Superman closing in on him.

"End of the line, Luthor!" Superman bellowed.

"For me? Of your precious girlfriend?" Luthor sneered, holding up the Wonder Woman trophy as a shield. Superman immediately had to miss on purpose; he couldn't risk hurting Wonder Woman, even if she WAS a trophy. "Heh heh heh heh...I knew you'd do that."

"Give up the girl, Lex," Green Lantern snapped. "We don't want this to get ugly!"

"Where's Kairi?!" Sora growled, brandishing his Keyblade.

"Like I'll answer to both of those pointless questions," Lex scoffed. "Your girlfriend is in our care, Keyblader...and as for Superman's girlfriend, SHE'S coming with me for some important business."

"Don't toy with us, bub," Bugs said, spinning his Keyblade and pointing it like a shotgun. "Just give up the heroine, and we can talk this out like sensible guys."

Lex smirked. "Pass."

"That's it, you asked for it!" Priscilla fumed. She drew her sword quickly and knocked Lex backward with a burst of wind. Lex teetered on one foot of his robo walker before Sonic knocked him over the edge with a well-placed Spin Dash. Unknowingly, though, Sonic had knocked off the badge Wonder Woman was wearing.

Lex tumbled over the edge...only to fly back up with his mech suit's hoverjet feature. "Trust me, Superman, Wonder Woman will be in good care," Lex mocked as he flew away to the ship in the distance.

"Lex...you've gone too far," Superman growled.

"Whatcha waiting for, man?! Go after him!" Papa T said, motioning to the quickly-dissappearing Lex.

Superman sighed. "I can't. For all I know, Lex may have Kryptonite ready to weaken me."

"And I can only go so far before my wings get tired," Priscilla sighed sadly.

"H'aww, we'll get Wonder Woman back, Superman," King Mickey said supportively. "Don't you worry."

"We better go explore the rest of this place for any more weird activity," Green Lantern said. Everyone else nodded before leaving. Bugs' eye, however, caught something; he went over to the badge that fell off of Wonder Woman and eyed it.

"Hmm...this might be helpful for later," he said as he pocketed it before running off after the others.

* * *

Back at a familiar cave, several Shadowkhan were blasted away by a quick attack from Absol. More were ambushed by Martian Manhunter, who rose from the ground and smashed them together. And even more were bested by Sakura, who speared them with her sword and burned more with fire.

"Alright, Absol, keep gunning them down!" Cap'n Joe said with a fist pump.

"Where are all of these things coming from?!" Sakura panted as she froze a Shadowkhan and shattered it.

"I dunno, just take 'em down!" Joe replied.

Martian Manhunter socked one last Shadowkhan before the fleet dissappeared. "It seems like we've won...for now," he said, breathing heavily.

The trio looked around before seeing something up ahead; it was a Gallade trophy!

"Gotcha," Cap'n Joe said with a grin as he got out a Pokeball. Then, with a simple toss, the ball opened up and consumed the Gallade trophy in red light, sucking it into the ball; it bounced back right into Joe's hand.

"That's one Pokemon down," Sakura said with a smile.

"But there is still one more to find," Martian Manhunter said, pointing forward to a large opening.

The trio walked inside and found the same Blaziken that was running through the desert waiting for them. "Hey, Blaziken...hey, buddy," Cap'n Joe called calmly. "Come on, let's get going."

But the Blaziken didn't respond so nicely; it rushed in and slammed Cap'n Joe into a nearby wall.

"Joe!" Sakura cried.

"The creature must've been made feral by some force," Martian Manhunter said, looking at the now-raging Blaziken.

"I'll stop it!" Sakura cried, running forward with her staff in hand. She tried to bring it down onto the Blaziken, but it blocked her with crossed fists before forcing her off. Sakura then charged her staff with electricity and summoned thunderbolts down onto the Blaziken, shocking it a few times. But Blaziken fought back with a Fire Punch attack, which Sakura barely dodged. She was still ready to fight, but Cap'n Joe had recovered from his attack and was ready to throw himself back into the fight.

"Get ready for your new run, Gallade," he muttered, holding Gallade's Pokeball. He tossed it into the air and released his newly-aquired Pokemon. "Okay, give 'em a Fury Cutter!"

Gallade rushed in and spun insanely fast, slashing the Blaziken with each spin. Sakura came up from behind and doused it with a water spell.

"Now Focus Punch!" Cap'n Joe called out. Gallade harnessed all of its energy into one fist and blasted Blazekin down onto the floor. It got back up, ready to fight again. Gallade and Sakura readied themselves, but Martian Manhunter stepped in front of them.

"I will handle this," he said simply. Then, he laid his right hand on the Blaziken's forehead, and it stopped immediately. It's eyes slowly shut; it didn't turn into a trophy, but it seemed to stand there unconcious. "Alright, Joe, it's all yours."

"Wow...that was kinda cool...thanks," Joe nodded as he took out his Pokeball. Then, with a simple toss, he caught Blaziken. "Well...there's my dream team," he said with a grin.

"Congratulations on getting it back," Sakura said with a smile.

"Thanks," Joe nodded. The two then noticed Martian Manhunter heading off. "Hey, Double M! Where ya going?"

The two followed Martian Manhunter to where he stood, and they all found a large, empty arena. "Woooah..." Cap'n Joe marveled.

"Indeed," Martian Manhunter nodded. "Perhaps we should stay here and look for anything unusual."

"Good idea," Sakura said, falling backwards on her bottom. "I need a rest, anyway."

"Don't we all," Joe sighed as he leaned back on a wall and started listening to his MP3 player.

Little did the three realize, that rest would pay off in time...

* * *

**A/N: And man, are those three in for a surprise later on! Well, Superman and friends found Luthor, but barely got to him before he got away. And now Cap'n Joe has Gallade and Blaziken on his team, so now he definately can't go wrong in fights. But just what IS that large arena for? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Sonic's remark to Bugs Bunny is a reference to JusSonic's own Subspace Emissary parody, where Bugs was playing the Blue Blur himself. Interestingly, he's in this parody as well, but as Kirby; and the credit for that idea goes to ComicKook/Nightw2.**

**So until next time, give me your positive reviews, and make any suggestions you see fit! Oh, and check out the Subspace parodies I mentioned before the start of the story, too ;-)**


	13. Dillo Days

**A/N: I gotta admit, for something that's been restarted three times, and idled for a short period of time, I've actually taken some serious leaps and bounds with this project! I mean, sweet lord, I've grinded out ten or so new chapters in a span of two weeks, that's amazing! Ahh, but there's still plenty more action to sink your teeth into, so you guys better gear up for more of it!**

**You know, now that I think about it, we haven't heard much from Daffy, Hawkgirl, and the Soul Reapers since their debut chapter. What do you say we drop in on them and see what's up?**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Dillo Days**_

Outside in the desert, something was rushing down a dusty road at a breakneck speed. It only looked like a speeding metal ball with jets on the back of it. Further away, on top of a cliffside, five familiar heroes from Siege Valley watched the strange object speed down the road.

"Now THERE'S somethin' you don't see every day," Daffy quipped.

"It looks like something from The Anonymous Minister," Hawkgirl noted, pulling out her mace.

"That guy again?" Renji asked. "He must be pretty crafty if he's sending that thing out."

"Looks like we'll have to stop it," Ichigo said in determination. "Let's go!"

"Hey, wait!" Rukia called, but it was too late; Ichigo jumped off the cliff down to the ground below. "Baka..." she muttered. She, Renji, Hawkgirl, and Daffy followed suit. They were about to run forward, but Daffy held his hand up and stopped them.

"Hang on, anime hotties," Daffy said proudly. "I'LL stop that whatchamacolit!"

"How? You're just a duck," Rukia said plainly.

Daffy turned and grinned to Rukia. "To the rest of the world, I'm just a duck," he said as he pulled out a Smash Ball and smacked it open with his nunchuks, surrpounding himself in light. "But to the rest of the world, I'm..." Daffy spun around quickly and changed into a totally new outfit, a light blue jumpsuit with slightly darker blue gloves, boots, and a belt. He pointed a finger into the air as he proclaimed,

**"DUCK DODGERS, FROM THE TWENTY FOURTH-AND-A-HALF, CENTURYYY!!"**

Renji rolled his eyes. "Surely you MUST be joking," he sniffed.

"I'm quite serious," Daffy said confidently, "And don't call me Shirley. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna slow down that huge hunk of Subspace junk." Daffy activated two jets on his shoes and blasted off, shouting, "Yoicks, and AWAYYY!!"

Daffy sped along at a steady clip of speed, chasing after the mechanical beast. He looked around and said to the audience, "Hmm, maybe Robin Hood Daffy was the only time I ran into something every time I shouted 'yoicks, and away' on a swing. Maybe Papa T was kind enough to let me get off the hook!" But then, as though jinxing it, Daffy smashed into a boulder. He peeled himself off and straightened his bill. "Okay...that author's payin' my medical bill when this is all over!"

After that little run-in with a boulder, Daffy jetted away and finally caught up to the roving ball. "Alright, you big brass behemoth! It's time I bring you to justice!" Daffy shouted. readying his nunchuks. He proceeded to quickly smack the ball as best he could with them...but it didn't do too much damage; in fact, the few dents the nunchuks made popped right back out.

"That's not good," Daffy gulped. But it only got worse when he glowed and automatically changed back into his regular self. "That's MORE than not good!" Daffy howled in fear as he raced from the roving ball, trying not to get caught by it. It was closing in quickly, but Hawkgirl quickly swooped in and picked him up.

"Thanks for the save, Ms. Hol," Daffy panted.

"Thank me later," Hawkgirl said, putting Daffy on her back. Then, taking her mace, Hawkgirl dove down and slammed the ball HARD, stopping it in its tracks. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji had finally caught up when it stopped.

"End of the road for this thing," Ichigo panted.

"Not quite," Rukia deadpanned, pointing to the ball. Believe it or not, it jumped up, and unfolded itself to reveal a living creature! In fact, it was a giant armadillo with a metal shell that switched out its jets for cannons. This was Army Dillo.

(A/N: For those who don't know, Army Dillo is a boss you face twice in Donkey Kong 64 for the Nintendo 64; originally I was gonna use the BioLizard from Sonic Adventure 2, but I thought I'd use Army Dillo as Galleom instead.)

"So, this oversized armadillo wants to fight, huh?" Renji growled, cricking his neck. "Alright...let's get it on!" Renji swung Zabimaru right into Army Dillo's face and made it yowl in pain. Rukia followed up with a blast of red fire magic that singed the beast's face. THIS made it angry, as it started blasting huge gobs of fire at the heroes; the Soul Reapers dodged them skillfully, while Hawkgirl slammed them away with her mace. Daffy, on the other hand...got his tailfeathers burnt to a crisp.

"Ho ho, very funny; ha ha, it is to laugh!" Daffy snapped at the sky. He quickly extinguished his fire and went back to pounding Army Dillo with his nunchuks; unfortunately, it annoyed Army Dillo so much that he charged forward and headbutted Daffy away.

Ichigo glared at Army Dillo. "Time to end this," he snarled. He took out a Smash Ball, and ran it across the edge of his Zanpakuto, forcing it down when it reached the tip. Ichigo glowed brightly and shouted,

"BAN-KAI!!"

A white light enveloped Ichigo and blasted out in all directions, blowing back Rukia, Renji, Hawkgirl, and Daffy. When the dust finally settled, Ichigo was now completely changed; his outfit had changed into an all-black outfit, and his Zanpakuto had shrunk down to the size of a smaller blade with a broken chain on the end of the hilt.

"All that for a change of clothes?!" Daffy asked in bewilderment. "Where's the overpowering charge attack?!"

Renji grinned. "You haven't seen ANYTHING yet, duck," he said.

Army Dillo glared and chuckled evilly before deploying four other cannons on top of his shell. Then, all four began to fire like mad; but Ichigo was able to dodge each one of them with incredible speed, even slicing through some of the fireballs with his newly-transformed Zanpakuto. Army Dillo immediately stopped firing to try and get a clear shot at Ichigo, but he was moving far too fast for it to get him in its sights. Ichigo suddenly dissappeared from sight, flustering Army Dillo more.

"Game's over, rodent," came Ichigo's voice. Then, Ichigo appeared and sliced Army Dillo right across the face, making it scream in pain and back up. It didn't know that it was backing over a cliff, and fell downward...right through the floor of the entrance to the cave Sakura, Joe and Martian Manhunter were exploring.

"Should we follow it?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Nah, we'll let the kids handle that oversized mouse," Daffy said plainly. Then, he grabbed part of the screen and pulled it up to the next scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, a mighty force was shaking the ground that Sakura, Joe, and Martian Manhunter stood.

"What's going on?!" Joe asked in bewilderment.

"Get close to me, hurry!" Martian Manhunter shouted as he and Sakura came over to him. Martian Manhunter threw his cape over him and the others, shielding them from the dust that blew when Army Dillo landed. When the trio exposed themselves to the open air, they saw Army Dillo glaring at them...a long, red scar across its face fresh from Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

"Woah...that thing's gigantic!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I've fought bigger things before," Joe said confidently, getting out one of his Pokeballs. "Blaziken, let's go!" Blazekin was released from the Pokeball, and cloaked its fists and feet in fire, ready to fight. Sakura drew her staff as Martian Manhunter readied himself to fight.

Martian Manhunter started the battle by slamming Army Dillo square in its snout; the beast tried to snap at him, but he turned intangible and dodged the attack. Sakura followed up with several bolts of lightning that shocked Army Dillo. It tried to attack her with a few fireball shots, but Sakura ran from them quickly; she didn't notice Army Dillo swinging its tail at her, and the tail swipe tripped her up. Army was ready top open fire on Sakura, but Blaziken jumped in and blocked the oncoming fireballs with punch after mighty punch. On the last fireball, Blaziken even caught it, and threw it right back into Army Dillo's face, burning it badly.

NOW it seemed like Army Dillo had snapped. He drew out both small cannons, and a freakishly large one, and aimed them right at Blaziken.

"Joe, your Blaziken cannot take that much firepower!" Martian Manhunter shouted.

"Right," Joe nodded. "Absol, Gallade! Come on out!" Joe took the two Pokeballs and released Absol and Gallade together. "Now, for a little special something..." Joe tossed a Smash Ball to the three Pokemon, and it exploded like a Pokeball releasing the Pokemon inside, and made the three Pokemon glow brightly.

"Triple Finish!" Joe shouted, pointing to Army Dillo. And the three Pokemon released their most powerful attacks; Absol let loose a powerful Secret Power blast, Gallade a Psychic attack, and Blaziken an Overheat attack. All three attacks slammed Army Dillo right in the face, weakening it further. It slumped to the ground in defeat.

"We did it!" Sakura cheered.

"Good job, boys," Joe said with a smile as he returned the Pokemon to their Pokeballs. He dusted his hands off in satisfaction as he said, "Well, that was easy enough."

But all of a sudden, a mechanical claw reached out of Army Dillo's shell and grabbed the three heroes. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, something popped up from the top of its shell: a Subspace Bomb!

"This isn't good!" Martian Manhunter shouted as he struggled to get himself free. Army Dillo then turned on both of his jets and began to ascend into the sky at a crazy speed.

"...Dear lord, please help me..." Joe gulped as he passed out from the rapidly-increasing height.

The descending Dillo crashed through the ground above and kept going skyward, the timer on the bomb ticking down.

"Gotta...do...something..." Sakura grunted as she struggled to get her friends free. She managed to get that, using her sword to slice through the arm and break it off. Everyone else then went tumbling down to earth; Martian Manhunter simply kept going downward while Sakura held Cap'n Joe close and braced herself for impact...

...But they never hit the ground.

It turned out that Hawkgirl had actually swooped in at the last second and saved Sakura and Joe, while Martian Manhunter regained conciousness and flew after them. And behind them, the Subspace Bomb went off and sucked another part of the world into Subspace, with Jack Spicer's trophy being sucked in along with it.

At the cliffside, Joe was on his hands and knees, awake from the shock he got, but still bewildered. "Oh, man...I am NEVER facing giant armadillos again," he panted.

"You and me both, brother," Daffy agreed.

Sakura bent down and offered her hand to Joe. "Don't worry, you're with us," she said sweetly. "Nothing's gonna happen to you."

Joe looked up and smiled, taking Sakura's hand and shaking it.

"We better get moving now," Rukia said, looking off to the distance.

Everyone else nodded, and the heroes left the scene, ready for anything that came for them.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, however, The Anonymous Minister was watching part of the mountain get sucked into Subspace, a bomb below his podium. And somehow, he felt...regret...for his actions. The same thing had happened everywhere he went; Sky Colosseum, Siege Valley, Marvin's Lair, and now here. He knew he had a duty to what had to be done, but...was it the right thing? Was it bringing justice to this world? He could only wonder...

...But his thoughts were cut off by a green blast, which he barely dodged.

"Quick little devil, isn't he?" Green Lantern asked with a grimace.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Superman sighed as he, Lantern, Priscilla, Bugs, Sora, Papa T, Mickey, and Sonic all followed the Minister.

Several Shadowkhan appeared in the heroes' pathway. "Out of our way!" Sora yelled as he slashed through the beings with his Keyblade. Sonic darted from Shadowkhan to Shadowkhan, knocking into them like a pinball off bumpers. Priscilla also tried to take out the Subspace Bomb with a wind burst, but The Anonymous Minister retaliated with a volley of laser blasts on the other heroes. Mickey was quick to block these with his trusted Keyblade, allowing the others to continue running. They were stopped abruptly by more makeshift robots.

"Go back to the scrap heap!" Papa T roared as he slashed through the robots with his WiiMote. The Anonymous Minister only watched as the robots were destroyed; he looked down and saw one of them trying to detach the bomb he toted. It succeeded, bring the bomb down to earth at the price of being broken apart. Two other robots wheeled in and opened up the bomb, beginning the timer.

"Oh, boy, deja vu all over again," Bugs gulped.

"Get away from there, come on!" Priscilla cried, struggling to jar one of the robots loose. Superman got on the other side and tried to beat the robot off; both heroes were taken away by two other robots.

"Let...GO!!" Superman shouted as he broke loose from the robot. King Mickey came in and slashed the other robot, making it let go of Priscilla. He then looked to the timer, which was getting dangerously low.

"Uh-oh, we gotta get outta here!" Mickey yelped. "That thing's gonna blow!"

The Anonymous Minister watched as the bomb detonated, sucking in his precious robots. The heroes, however, managed to escape; Superman held Priscilla, Sora, and Mickey close to him, Green Lantern flew solo, Bugs flew on a magic carpet...to which he said to the audience, "And you thought Aladdin had a daring escape!"...and Sonic ran at his high speed away from the increasing dark orb. But all the same, it was certain...

...Another part of the world had fallen to Subspace.

* * *

**A/N: You didn't just get a double-stuffed chapter, folks...you got a TRIPLE-stuffed chapter! Daffy and friends beat the stuffing out of Army Dillo, Joe and company finishes it off, and the heroes make another try at The Anonymous Minister. But in the end, two more parts of the world have fallen into Subspace. Could it get any worse? Likely not.**

**Anyhow, Daffy, like Bugs, has a LOT of history behind him, and some good gags to recreate. One of them you should recognize is his Duck Dodgers getup from the TV series by the same name. Also, two references to Robin Hood Daffy are here, too; one of them is his "Ho ho, very funny; ha ha, it is to laugh" quote, and the other is a newer version of the old "Yoicks, and away!" gag.**

**Daffy: Part of my medical bill is coming out of YOUR wallet, buster!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge. Anyway, read, review, and make any suggestions you see fit. 'Til next time!**


	14. Tail of the Brawl

**A/N: You know, we haven't seen much of NL, Crunch, and Zim for a while...let's see what they're up to, shall we?**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: 'Tail of the Brawl**_

"So lemme get this straight," Crunch said as he, NL, and Zim walked down a dirt road along the ocean. "I can play C-3PO in yo' Star Wars parodies?"

NL shrugged. "Well, if you feel like putting on a giant metal suit, sure!"

"Yeah, sounds like a good deal to me!" Crunch nodded.

"That would make ZIM Boba Fett, right?" Zim asked eagerly.

"What? You ain't even tall enough to be..." Crunch was in the middle of retorting back to Zim when a long, black arrow ran right through him and turned him into a trophy.

"That...doesn't look good," NL sweatdropped.

"Ahh! It's that wretched Earthling, Luthor!" Zim cried, pointing to a familiar robo walker.

"Well, well, the famous leader of Team Limit and his little green buddy," Lex snickered. "Care to be trophitized, boys?"

"Fat chance of THAT happening," NL snapped, drawing his Soul Sword.

"You cannot trophitize me, because I am ZIIIM!!" Zim shouted, whipping out two laser pistols.

Lex scoffed. "Fine. Looks like you'll BOTH go down swinging!" Lex charged up a trophy blast and fired, but NL and Zim jumped out of the way. The millionare glowered. "Alright, time for Plan B. Shadow Bugs! Duplicate the large bandicoot, pronto!"

All of a sudden, a swarm of shadow bugs came in from all directions and swallowed up the Crunch trophy. They lifted into a large wad, which mutated into a shadowy version of Crunch, which landed on the ground with a thud; it turned its robo arm into a cannon, ready to do battle.

NL gulped. "Oh, man," he muttered. "I'm surrounded, Crunch is a trophy...and I can't attack one of these freaks without getting my butt attacked by the other! I need some backup..."

"What about me?!" Zim asked.

"You don't count, you gotta help me," NL deadpanned.

"Game over, No Show," Lex taunted, charging another blast. But it was cut off by two laser blasts from above.

In flew a large flier with a Y-like design to it, called a Y-Wing. It turned over, and something came out of the cockpit, landing on the ground with a flourish.

"Well, well, if it isn't old Lex Luthor," chuckled the figure. It straightened itself out, revealing himself to be the most bizzare thing ever to be seen. He was a tall and lanky figure who wore an open, tattered purple trench coat, and a turquoise turtleneck sweater underneath. He also wore a gray, torn, patched-up wizard's hat, as well as a red and purple scarf that covered most of his face; in fact, the only thing that was visible were his pitch-red eyes. He had giant all-purpose metal claws, and metal cleat-like legs, which made him a cyborg. But what was most disturbing about him, more than anything, was his long, worm-like tail. This was WormTail96, an author and mad scientist with an IQ of 300, and NL's best friend.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you again, old man," WormTail teased with an invisible smirk.

"WormTail, old pal!" NL cheered as he ran up to his friend. "AWESOME timing!"

"Yes, even I, ZIM, could not have timed it any better," ZIm agreed.

WormTail laughed. "It's good to see you two as well," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." WormTail quickly whipped out a scepter and pointed it at Lex's robo walker; the cannon portion of it glowed a bright green, flustering Lex. And then, with a quick pull backward, WormTail tore the cannon clean out of Lex's robo walker! Zim quickly shot at the cannon while it was in the air, detonating it.

Zim laughed almost maniacally. "Not so high and mighty without your precious cannon, eh, Earthling?" he asked with a wicked toothy grin.

Lex growled. "You'll regret this, fools," he said, lifting off in his walker. "The Shadow Bugs will make sure of it!" And with that, Lex flew off.

WormTail raised an eyebrow. "Shadow Bugs?" he repeated.

"You may want to look behind you, wormtailed one," Zim said, looking nervously at Shadow Crunch. WormTail turned, and his eyes widened as more Shadow Bugs swarmed the already-hulking Shadow Crunch and made him five times larger!

NL quickly tapped Crunch's trophy and revived him. "Hrrrgh...what the fuUUUUDGE?!" Crunch yelped, seeing the massive clone of him stomping around.

"Eat Earth dirt, vile shadow-infested Earth bandicoot!" Zim shouted as he fired his guns rapidly while laughing like a maniac. These didn't phase Shadow Crunch at all, so he simply drilled Zim right into the ground.

WormTail tried his hand at bringing down the beast with a quick blast of magic from his scepter; it DID do some damage, but not enough. Shadow Crunch fired a sonic shot at WormTail, but the wormtailed wizard threw part of his jacket over himself and shielded the blast. Then he swung the jacket away and blasted another shot of magic at Shadow Crunch's eyes, blinding it.

"Yo, Limit Man!" Crunch called. "Let's take 'em down together!"

"Gotcha!" NL nodded. He and Crunch jumped up in the air together, ready to pounce on the Shadow Crunch. NL's sword gathered a large amount of water that froze into sharp ice while Crunch's metal arm radiated with electricity. Both came down on Shadow Crunch, blowing its size WAY down and turning it into a trophy. The trophy then dissolved into Shadow Bugs and floated away into the wind.

"Woo-hoo! Awesome!" NL laughed, high-fiving Crunch.

"We did it! We destroyed that foul creature!" Zim said in a daze, pulling himself up from the ground.

"Right then, he's done for," WormTail said, dusting off his metal hands. "Now, off to find help...cheerio, everyone!"

"WormTail, wai--" NL was too late to warn WormTail, as Crunch pulled WormTail back and began explaining the same thing he explained to NL a while ago.

"Okay, listen, I got a little buddy named Crash who needs savin', and..." Crunch stopped to not only see WormTail walk away, but he heard the sound of an engine running further into the jungle. He grabbed WormTail by the scruff of his jacket and quickly dragged him away. "Follow me, y'all!"

"Hey, that's my friend you're dragging around!" NL shouted. "Take it easy, will ya?!"

It turned out that the sound was coming from a large hover carrier slowly floating over the river. A few Shadowkhan were perched on it, ready to attack anything that came close to it. And on the back on it, chained down and in trophy form, was Crash Bandicoot himself. The carrier shot down the river, and onward to a large floating island in the sky.

Crunch ran down the river and stopped at the waterfall's edge, with NL, WormTail, and Zim (on his spider legs) right behind him. "Come back here with my buddy, foo's!" he shouted. "You hear me?! Bring 'em back here or I'll tear ya a new one!"

"We cannot possibly catch that!" Zim said. "If I could summon my Voot Cruiser, I would be able to do so, but I cannot with this much shrubbery in the way!"

"How will we be able to catch up to them in time?" WormTail asked.

"I think I know just the flyer to do it," NL grinned. Then he took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Okay, guys, it's cameo time!"

Suddenly, a large, cruedly-designed ship came into view. The words "Limit Flyer" were written across the back in black and white letters. This was NL's ship, the Limit Flyer.

"Sweet! It's about time we got this cameo," Ash "Time Zone" Kernal said gleefully.

"It would be SO much better if this ship wasn't designed like a PIECE OF CRAP!!" Jen "Mystery" Gong vented.

Wes "Wolf" Gurei only shrugged. "Hey, a cameo's a cameo...I'm kinda happy with it."

"Ah, yes, good old Team Limit," WormTail chuckled. "How could I forget about them?"

NL grabbed Crunch, WormTail and Zim, and flew over to the Limit Flyer. There was work to be done, and friends to be saved, so there was little time to waste...

* * *

**A/N: And that's where this chapter will be wrapped up.**

**Crunch: Sweet! I'm finally gonna save my buddy Crash!**

**Me: Easy, dude, that's not for another few chapters. Anyway, to make sure nobody gets any ideas, no, Crunch is NOT playing C-3PO in No Limit 5's Star Wars parody series, nor is Zim playing Boba Fett. Come to think of it, I don't really know who's gonna be IN said series. Oh, well, that was there for the heck of it. Also, Zim's "eat earth dirt" line is a reference to Earthworm Jim, who usually shouts the same thing when he starts blasting his ray gun like a madman.**

**And, as I promised NL, there's a cameo by none other than the core members of Team Limit: Ash "Time Zone" Kernal, Jen "Mystery" Gong, and Wes "Wolf" Gurei.**

**And now in the next chapter, we'll get back to some more familiar heroes, who are right now on the floating island! You may know who they are, so I'll just stop there. Read and review, and leave any possible suggestions you might have!**


	15. Atomic Shock

**A/N: Now that Crunch is well on his way to rescuing his little buddy, let's drop in on Atomic Betty and friends, see what they're up to. And believe me, what's gonna go down in this chapter is...in a word...electrifying.**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Atomic Shock**_

Atomic Betty rounded a corner within the facility and peered ahead. Then, she smiled as she saw her familiar suit up ahead. "There it is!" she breathed, running forward. Batman, Meowth, Eevee, and Totodile followed close behind, running across a bridge to the podium the suit was at.

"So this is your suit, eh?" Meowth asked. "Heh, I was expectin' somethin' a little more high-tech."

"It's not the suit," Batman said, crossing his arms. "It's the bracelet that packs the biggest punch."

Suddenly, the bridge that was crossed suddenly retracted from the platform. "This ain't good," Meowth gulped. It only got worse when five figures stepped out of the shadows. All five were basically darker versions of Betty's suit, with shadowy likenesses of Betty herself inside. There seemed to be one for each hero; one for Betty, one for Meowth, one for Batman, one for Totodile, and one for Eevee.

"Clones," Batman said, lowering into a fighting stance. "They must be made from some sort of shadow substance; they can still be hit, though."

"Good, 'cause it's time to rock their world!" Betty cried as she leapt into battle. Her clone tried to blast her away with a laser shot, but Betty skillfully dodged it. She tried to attack the clone with punches and kicks, but the clone blocked her shot for shot. Betty tried to find an opening...and she got it. When the clone blocked a low kick and a high punch, Betty used her free hand to deliver a powerful blow to the clone's gut, blasting it into its original Shadow Bug form.

Batman had an easier time with his clone, though it was still somewhat of a hassle. The clone tried to best Batman with physical combat, but the Dark Knight blocked each one. That's where he got an idea; he let the clone wail on him (while still defending himself), but he slowly moved forward. And right when he was at the right spot, he pushed forward and sent the clone tumbling to its defeat.

Meowth was persistant, at least, but his fight was hard-fought. He relied on mostly Slash and Tail Whip attacks, but the clone, who had more moves up its sleeve, had him outmanuvered by a few steps. It looked like Meowth was going to lose, but before the clone could attack with a sweeping leg kick, Meowth let his claws flail out and unintentionally slashed the clone's leg off! Seeing now that it was a perfect opportunity to attack, Meowth let loose a furious barrage of attacks that had the clone dissolving into Shadow Bugs in no time.

Eevee and Totodile were fighting almost back to back. Totodile kept the clone at bay with Water Gun blasts, while Eevee used Scratch and Tackle; both attacks did fairly small amounts of damage, and they both didn't phase the clones one bit. When it seemed like they were cornered, they both nodded to each other...and then switched opponents! Eevee used her Headbutt on Totodile's original clone, while Totodile slashed Eevee's clone across the face. And this time, the clones went down.

When all five clones were down for the count, Betty looked at her suit. "It's finally mine again," she whispered as she opened up the glass casing. Suddenly alarms sounded.

"Looks like the guards are coming," Batman said suddenly. "Betty, grab that thing and let's go!"

Betty smiled wickedly as the makeshift robot army stormed in. "Give me a Smash Ball, Mr. Wayne," she said.

Batman did as he was told, and took a Smash Ball out of one of his utility belt pockets. Betty smashed it with her palm, and was enveloped in the old familiar light. "NOW we're talking," she said.

"Ack! Here they come!" Meowth yelped. Betty only stayed calm; she closed her eyes and slowly lifted into the air, her arms slowly rising from her sides. Her suit seemed to glow with the same radiance as her for some reason.

As more and more robots filed in, they were all blasted away by a powerful force. And through the smoke and ashes...walked Atomic Betty, now in her Galactic Guardian uniform. She dusted her bracelet off and smiled in satisfaction. "Atomic Betty, reporting for duty," she said slyly.

"Good trick, kid," Meowth said in amazement.

"Think you can handle more?" Batman asked, pointing to the oncoming robots.

"Just watch," Betty said, jumping into the fray. She drilled one of the robots with a diving kick, then spin-chopped more in her path. Batman helped out by punching stragglers and Meowth, Eevee, and Totodile followed with their attacks. The last wave of robots was no problem, as the heroes managed to get through them to a wide-open room. It had a circular look to it, and seemed to tower high, almost endlessly in fact.

"Looks like a dead end," Meowth said nervously.

"It can't be, Meowth," Betty said confidently. "We just need to look around..."

Batman heard a faint crackling noise in the room. He seemed to know what was coming. "Betty, WAIT!" he called.

But it was too late, for an electric blue blue sped by and grabbed Betty by a rope made of pure electrical energy. The blur revealed itself to be a woman with electric blue skin, blood red eyes, hair made of lightning that surged everywhere, and a tight spandex one-piece suit with matching gloves and boots. She was Nuclea, one of Betty's many enemies.

"HAH!" Nuclea laughed. "You fell RIGHT into my trap, Atomic Betty!"

"Nuclea!" Betty bellowed, trying to resist the shocks from the rope. "What do you want with me?!"

"All I needed was your suit, dearie," Nuclea teased. "But nooo, you had to be a spoiled sport and try to steal it back! No matter...I'll just have to destroy both you AND your precious suit!"

Nuclea ruthlessly slammed Betty into one of the walls. Betty cringed in pain, but it was only beginning for her; Nuclea then dragged Betty across the wall, injuring her badly with every passing second. She couldn't help but cry out in pain as Nuclea laughed away maniacally.

"If she takes any more damage, she's not gonna last long," Batman said. "Nuclea needs to be stopped, NOW!"

Meowth looked around and saw three Smash Balls lying on the floor. He quickly picked them up and tossed two to Eevee and Totodile. "Here, take these!" he shouted, tossing the Smash Balls to the two Pokemon. Eevee headbutted her Smash Ball, Totodile snapped his jaws shut on his, and Meowth slashed his open. They all glowed with a bright color, and were poised to attack.

Meowth started it off by unleashing a flurry of gold coins similar to the one on his forehead at Nuclea. Then Eevee let loose a powerful Hyper Beam attack while Totodile used a mega-powered Hydro Pump. All three attacks scored direct hits on Nuclea, who let go of Betty. The Galactic Guardian fell to the ground, luckily on her feet, but fell to one knee.

"Are you okay, kid?" Batman asked.

"Yeah..." Betty breathed, still worm from Nuclea's torture.

"You sit this one out, kid," Meowth instructed. "We'll handle this lady for ya!"

"Be careful," Betty whispered.

"You dare challenge ME?!" Nuclea boomed. "Come with it, than!"

Batman didn't speak a word, but went right into action. He drew his Bat Grappler, fired it off, and tied it around Nuclea. Then he swung Nuclea right into Eevee, who whipped her with her tail. Totodile took advantage of her being down and clamped down HARD onto Nuclea's arm. She yowled in pain, trying to get the Pokemon off her, but the harder she thrased, the harder Totodile clamped down. THis gave Meowth enough time to Skull Bash Nuclea right over the edge of the platform, with Totodile letting go at just the right moment.

"I WILL GET YOU ALL FOR THIIIIIIIS!!" Nuclea shouted as she fell to her evident doom.

Betty sighed as she got back up, regaining most of her strength. "That takes care of that," she said.

"That it does," Batman nodded.

Eevee went over and pushed some kind of button with her head; and then, a door opened on the far side of the room. The five heroes walked out into the bright sunlight.

"Ahh, sweet sunlight," Meowth purred, feeling the sun splash on his fur.

Batman observed the sights before the gang, which looked almost like a custodian's break room. "Not your averege ruins," he remarked. "Maybe somebody used to live here?"

"I guess so," Betty shrugged. Then, she noticed something; two robots were wheeling a Subspace Bomb out of a strange tunnel-like entrance.

"Boys, I think we found our jackpot..."

* * *

**A/N: Man, they hit the jackpot alright. It seems as though Betty and crew found a secret entrance to the Subspace Bomb hold! What will they find within the corridors? That question will be answered...much later. For now, though, we'll meet a few more new rebels in the Subspace Wars, and get reaquainted with some old ones.**

**Nuclea is the main villainess that plays Ridely the Space Pirate in this parody. I could've gone with any other Atomic Betty villain, seeing that there's a whole convention's worth of 'em, but I found Nuclea to be the most lethal of Betty's foes.**

**So until next time, read, review, and make any suggestions you think would make the story better!**


	16. A Lombax and His Imaginary Friend

**A/N: Some good reviews and a little rest later, I'm back with Chapter 15 of the Sub-Toon Emissary! Sorry if I didn't get the story updated at the pace I was at not too long ago; gotta keep those creative juices from burning out, you know?**

**Anyway, in light of recent..."events" concerning Priscilla, who is playing Pit in this story, I want all of you to know that I won't be backtracking again because of what's happened. I've done that enough times with this story, and I won't stop now, even if Priscilla HAS left us for a period of time. Unless someone suggests otherwise, I'm sticking with my guns.**

**Oh, and while we're on the subject of Pit, I just want to point out that Melody won't be Pit in my alternate Subspace parody; the role will instead go to one of my favorite Nicktoon heroes, El Tigre! The other new characters (Spyro, Buzz, Mira, Warp, Misty, Entei, and Mew) will still stay in their chosen spots, but El Tigre is the only change to that list. You can find the update back on Chapter 3, 'Daffy At the Helm.' (at least here on )**

**Now, enough talk about Pit. Let's talk about Captain Olimar and Captain Falcon...or rather, the characters in their roles!**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: A Lombax and his Imaginary Friend**_

In a remote part of the world, several strange creatures of different shapes and sizes were attacking a large robot. They did everything they possibly could; they used their heads (literally), they punched, they kicked, they bit, they tried everything possible. But it did no major damage; and it only got worse when the robot woke up and spun around quickly, knocking most of the little creatures away into the nearby woods. Some of them got back up and retreated to the front.

The robot himself looked down at the attackers' leader, who was a light blue creature who looked like a Pacman ghost with arms that could fold in and out at any given moment. He was Blooregard Q. Kazoo, or Bloo, for short.

"Oh geez, oh boy," Bloo gulped as he backed away. "N-n-nice robot...nice, BIG robot...don't hurt me, please, we can work this out like a civilized robot and imaginary friend..."

Suddenly, a small, one-eyed sticklike friend tapped Bloo on the side. "Hey, Bloo?" it asked.

"Whaddaya want, Jackie Khones?!" Bloo hissed. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a panic session?!"

"Yyyeah," Jackie Khones said uneasily. "You MIGHT wanna look behind you."

"Why?" Bloo asked, all of a sudden becoming curious.

"There's a paddleball stand," Jackie Khones replied.

"WHERE?!" Bloo shrieked in excitement, turning around. His face went from happy to angry as he said, "Heeey, you said there was a paddleball stand! All I see is a lion...type...thing...riding a super-cool hoverbike!"

What Bloo was referring to were two figures riding a sleek, futuristic looking hoverbike. The driver was a lionlike creature with yellow fur, green eyes, pointed ears with orangish-brown stripes, and a lionlike tail. He wore a brown helmet, a brown vest, a brown and dark blue undershirt, dark blue pants, and brown boots and gloves. His name was Ratchet.

(Note: Ratchet's outfit is his basic Tools of Destruction look; it's not exactly described right, but just look up some promotional art pics for Tools of Destruction to see what I mean.)

Riding behind him was a small robot with big, green eyes, and an opening chest cavity. He was Clank.

"Clank, gimmie a Smash Ball," Ratchet instructed. "It's time we heat things up..."

"Roger that," Clank nodded, opening his chest cavity to fetch out a Smash Ball. Ratchet held up a giant wrench, allowing Clank to slam the Smash Ball onto it; Ratchet glowed with a bright light as he stood up on the bike. Then, with a mighty leap, the Lombax came down on the robot with a flaming wrench, slicing it clear in half.

"Oooh, that is SO much better than a Falcon Punch!" Ratchet laughed as he slid through some unsuspecting Imaginary Friends and caused them to scatter.

Clank walked up to him. "I believe you scared them," he said.

"Gee, ya think?" Ratchet asked sarcastically, getting himself back up.

"Hey!" Bloo called as he raced up to the duo. "That was totally cool! You came in and you were like, 'YAAAA!' and then you hit that robot with a Falcon PAAAWNCH!!"

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other in confusion. "You must be thinking of Captain Falcon," Ratchet said at last. "And, in case you haven't noticed, none of us are him...at all."

"Then who are you?" Bloo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My name's Ratchet," Ratchet said, introducing himself.

"And I am his robotic sidekick, Clank," Clank followed up.

Bloo stared for a moment, but then bursted out laughing. "THAT is a robot?!" he asked, pointing at Clank. "That has to be the STUPIDEST robot I've ever seen!!"

Clank glared at Bloo. "I am a very respectible robot, thank you very much," he said. "And if you don't believe me, you may proceed to bite my well-polished posteriure."

Bloo and Ratchet both looked at Clank awkwardly. "Where'd THAT come from?" Ratchet asked.

"I learned from a fellow robot," Clank replied. "I believe his name was Bender B. Rodriguez..."

"O...kay, no more Futurama for you, buddy," Ratchet said nervously. "Anyway, come on, let's see what we can find out here. Maybe there's more of those huge robots lurking around..."

"Meh, I'll come with ya," Bloo said. "It's not like I have anything better to do right now, anyway."

So Bloo, Ratchet, and Clank wandered through the area for a little bit. It wasn't long before they ran into more robots, as well as some Shadowkhan.

"Oh, great...company," Ratcher grumbled, getting out his OmniWrench.

"Stand back, boys, I'LL handle this!" Bloo said confidently. Then, Bloo closed his eyes tightly for a moment before several random imaginary friends appeared behind him. He took a tall, bulky one and swung it like a club, batting many of the baddies away. Then he took two smaller bomb-shaped ones and chucked them at two robots, blowing them away. He even took one that was shaped like a gumball machine and a gun, and used it to shoot colorful gumballs.

"Hmm, nice artilery," Ratchet smirked. "We better help out, eh, Clank?"

"Agreed," Clank nodded.

Ratchet rushed into the fray and swung his OmniWrench at every enemy that came by him. He even whipped out a few of his other trusty weapons (notably the Shard Reaper, Magma Combuster, and Shock Ravager) and laid the hurt on the enemies. Clank, meanwhile, went toe-to-toe with his own brand of fighting, known to him as "Clank Fu." He chopped and spun-kicked through his enemies, and used an arm laser add-on to cut through the rest of the masses. This kept up for a while before the three reached a large cliffside.

Bloo whistled admirably. "Nice view," he nodded.

"Hey, what's that down there?" Ratchet asked, pointing towards a familiar air carrier. Clank used his eyes to zoom in and get a closer look.

"It appears to be some sort of ship," Clank responded. "And it's carrying some sort of trophy. There are also two other ships following it as well..."

* * *

The other ships were WormTail and Zim flying after the air carrier; Crunch, much to WormTail's dismay, was crammed into said wizard's Y-Wing.

"There's my little buddy!" Crunch shouted frantically from inside the Y-Wing. "Lemme outta this scrap heap, foo'!"

"Calm down, Crunch," WormTail grunted. "I need to position you over the carrier first!" He then spoke into a radio, "Zim be prepared to shoot the Shadowkhan down."

"Roger that, earth wizard," Zim responded from his Voot Cruiser as they both closed in on their target.

When they got close enough, WormTail flipped the Y-Wing over and opened the hatch. "Away you go, Crunch!" WormTail shouted.

Crunch yelled with excitement as he fell through the air Zim flew in close behind him. Zim shot off four laser blasts, all of which knocked the Shadowkhan away.

"Way to go, Lil' Green Dude!" Crunch shouted as he high-fived Zim's engine...breaking it.

"You FOOL!!" Zim shouted. "You destroyed my Voot Cruiser! What must I do now?!"

Crunch didn't respond, but only grabbed Zim and continued going downward.

* * *

Back with Ratchet, Clank, and Bloo, Ratchet smirked at what he saw. "Looks pretty exciting," he said. "What do you guys say to joining the party?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Clank asked as he hopped onto Ratchet's back like a backpack.

"Wait, how're we gonna get down there, we don't have..." Bloo had no time to finish as Ratchet grabbed him by the top of the head and jumped down to the carrier. "WAAAAAAAIIIIT!! I'M SCARED OF HEEEEIIIGHTS!!"

Meanwhile, Crunch and Zim landed on the deck of the ship. "My Voot Cruiser...my poor, sweet Voot Cruiser..." Zim wept.

"Don't worry, you'll get another one," Crunch said as he tapped Crash's stand and, at long last, awoke him from his deep sleep.

Crash, the moment he came to life, spun wildly and broke his restraints. "I'm BACK, baby!" he yeled in excitement.

"Oh, Crash, lil' buddy! It's so good to see you again!" Crunch wailed as he took Crash into a bone-crushing hug.

"Too...much...hugging..." Crash choked.

"Yes, yes, that's fascinating," Zim said uncaringly. He then looked to see Ratchet, Clank, and Bloo land on the ship.

"Hey there, boys," Ratchet said casually with a salute. "Fancy meeting all of you here!"

"If only we had a better way down..." Bloo groaned, holding his stomach queasily.

Suddenly, Shadowkhan appeared on the deck of the ship. "Oh, great, MORE of these things?!" Bloo asked in anger.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Crash said, knocking his fists together. "I've been itching for a good scrap ever since Chapter 4!"

"Less talk, more DESTRUCTION!!" Zim yelled, pulling out his gun and shooting at the Shadowkhan coming the group's way.

Crash, now free from his trophy prison and raring to go, rushed into the fray and delivered a Norris Roundhouse to several of the Shadowkhan before peeling out into a Gyro Jackhammer. Crunch grabbed one Shadowkhan and used it to bat away several more, sending them flying off the ship. Ratchet took out his Shock Ravager, stuck it onto his OmniWrench, and used it to battle the Shadowkhan; it not only took out the nearby enemies, but got the ones further away from him as well. Bloo also helped out by swinging a giant hammerheaded imaginary friend at the Shadowkhan, knocking them far and away.

But it seemed as though no matter how many were beaten, more spawned. "This is beginning to get redundant," Clank said from Ratchet's back. "How can we possibly end this?"

"Allow me, Robo-Boy," Bloo said with a sly grin. He pulled out a Smash Ball, but didn't break it open; instead, he threw it up in the air. It floated to the center of the ship, and glowed like a regular disco ball. Bloo then imagined up a whole bunch of friends, including one with a DJ stand and speakers. "Alright, guys, let's get down and..."

"Get this party started!" shouted the DJ friend as he played a techno beat. All the imaginary friends began to dance wildly, knocking into Shadowkhan and bumping them away. Ratchet & Clank, Crash, Crunch, and Zim didn't need to do much; they only took out the Shadowkhan that were sneaking up behind them.

After a few moments of dancing it up, the friends dissappeared, as did the Smash Ball. The Shadowkhan had all been vanquished, and everyone was free again.

"Good to have you back, little bud," Crunch said, high-fiving Crash.

"It's good to BE back, Crunch," Crash said with a smile.

Everyone looked up to see WormTail flying overhead. "Good luck, all of you!" he called.

"See ya later, wormtailed dude!" Crunch waved to WormTail as he left.

"No, wait! TAKE ME WITH YOOOU!!" Zim cried. But it was too late, WormTail had dissappeared from sight.

"Relax," Ratchet said with a wave of his hand. "Just hang with us; you'll be in better company."

"Eh, true enough," Zim shrugged. "I cannot stand being around that pink haired brat of a cousin of No Limit's, anyway..." Zim shuddered at this thought, thinking of the short time he had spent with Mystery aboard the Limit Flyer.

"Hey, wait...where's this ship going?" Crash asked as the carrier entered a tunnel.

Clank looked to see where everyone was going. "I have a bad feeling about this..." he said uneasily.

* * *

**A/N: Clank may have a bad feeling about what's to come, but is it necessarily true? It all really depends on how you're looking at the situation.**

**Anyway, Bloo is playing the part of Captain Olimar from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. I know a lot of people (particularly ComicKook/Nightw2) don't exactly like him, but in all honesty, I thought he was a good choice for Olimar. Believe it or not, the credit for this idea goes to No Limit 5 once again; see, before I scrapped my first Subspace parody, I was planning on doing a second version with most of the original characters, like Mario, Donkey Kong, and Lucario, and with other characters playing certain characters, like Sakura was gonna be Pit, and Aang (from Avatar: The Last Airbender) was gonna be Link. NL suggested Bloo as Olimar, and I thought that was a pretty good suggestion; so, I carried it over to my second attempt, and now it's in the this itteration. Well, all that, and who else could easily spawn more "ammo" on the fly?**

**(Crickets chirp)**

**Bloo: (Smirking) I thought as much.**

**Me: Ratchet and Clank are both playing the part of Captain Falcon in this one; try to imagine Ratchet's Final Smash looking a little bit like the Falcon Punch, except it uses a giant flaming wrench XD.**

**And if anyone's a fan of Futurama, you should know what Clank was trying to say earlier in this chapter ;-).**

**Well, now that Crash is finally free from his trophy prison...**

**Crash: FINALLY!!**

**Me: The next chapter will shift focus back to Daffy and company, who'll meet some new faces, including a classic moose-and-squirrel duo, a Lucario, and a Skitty...a very random Skitty. So read, review, and if you have any suggestions, lemme hear them!**

**Oh, and Mystery? Feel free to wail on Zim for insulting you.**


	17. Moose Season, or Duck Season?

**A/N: S'more good reviews, guys! Although, jacobyel, I'd appreciate it if you read the WHOLE chapter before asking me stupid questions like 'can you do a chapter that frees Crash?' Geez, wait until you get to the end of a chapter before reviewing it, why don'tcha?**

**Sorry 'bout that, guys, just a minor annoyance. I won't bring that up with you guys, seeing that you read the whole chapter before giving your views on it. Anyway, let's check back with Daffy, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Sakura, and Cap'n Joe, see what's up with them. And trust me, this one's gonna be funny as all heck...**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Moose Season, or Duck Season?**_

It had been a few solid hours since Daffy and his friends had left the desert area. Now they had moved on to the mountains, still tiredly trudging onward.

"That ship's gotta be around here someplace..." Daffy said, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

"What're you looking for?" Sakura asked.

"He seems to be searching for a ship that belongs to the Galactic Protectorate," Martian Manhunter said. "And I can tell that somewhere, he's desperate to find it."

"You read me like an open book, chum," Daffy said melodramatically. "Something unspeakably evil took that ship when I was out taking it for a joyride! Nobody else really minded me taking it, of course, and I wasn't too worried. But when those...those...ninja things..."

"Shadowkhan?" Hawkgirl finished.

"Yes, thank you," Daffy said before continuing, "When those Shadowkhan snatched the ship, it was THEN that I got worried! So now I gotta find it again, or else Dr. IQ Hi's gonna have my tailfeathers for losing it to evil!"

"O-kay, so we're essentially trying to help you find your ship again, right?" Ichigo asked unsuredly.

"Got that right, buster," Daffy said.

"Well, it couldn't have gone too far, could it?" Renji asked.

Everyone started to hear laser blasts overhead; they all looked up and saw the Limit Flyer battling the ship in a tense dogfight with Daffy's ship.

"A-HA! There it is!" Daffy shouted.

"Hmm, that was easy enough," Cap'n Joe said with a smirk.

"Alright, time to bring that hunk of scrap metal to proper justice!" Daffy said, whipping out his nunchuks.

"Well, you had better hurry up," Rukia said, pointing upward. "Someone seems to want to steal your thunder."

Daffy looked to where Rukia was pointing and saw, true to the fact, that someone was already scaling the mountainside...TWO someones, to be exact. They were both animals; one was a gray flying squirrel wearing a blue pilot's helmet named Rocky, and the other a large brown moose with yellow antlers named Bullwinkle.

"Come on, Bullwinkle, let's get up there and try to stop that big ol' ship!" Rocky said enthusiastically.

"Right, Rock'!" Bullwinkle nodded. "Maybe we'll get ourselves a big ol' reward for stopping that dogfight!"

"So, those two old-timers think they can swipe the spotlight from under my feet, do they?" Daffy snarled. "Not unless **I** have anything to say about that!" He turned to his friends and said, "And this, my dear friends, is where we must part ways! Ta-ta!" And with that, Daffy flew off up the mountainside.

"What a strange bird," Martian Manhunter said as he watched Daffy leave.

"But he IS pretty funny," Sakura giggled.

* * *

Daffy flew furiously up the mountain and stopped to glare for a moment at Rocky and Bullwinkle. "There's no way you're saving the day before me!" he shouted as he started bounding from rock to rock, passing the duo.

"Hokey smoke, Bullwinkle, he's tryin' to get to the top first!" Rocky cried.

"Maybe he wants to get there before the tourists do," Bullwinkle said thoughtfully.

Rocky sighed. "Come on, let's just keep movin'!"

So Rocky and Bullwinkle continued to scale the mountain as fast as they could, trying to catch up to Daffy. But Daffy seemed to do no wrong in climbing up the mountain...

...At least until he accidently jammed his beak into a conveniently-sized crack.

"Jusht brilliant," he said, though his words were muffled. "Of all t'e timesh for me to get schtuck on t'e shide of t'ish mountain, T'ISH had to be one of t'em!"

Daffy struggled to get himself unstuck from the mountain, allowing Rocky and Bullwinkle to get to the top. "We made it Rocky!" Bullwinkle cheered. "Now to do, uh...um...forgot my line."

"We're gonna stop those two ships, remember?" Rocky asked.

"Oh yeah, right," Bullwinkle nodded.

"Not so fast!" came Daffy's voice. He jumped to the top and whipped his nunchuks down. "I'M gonna be savin' that ship, thank you very much!"

"Why you?" Rocky asked.

"'If you ever saw Duck Dodgers, you'd know what I mean," Daffy said, twirling his nunchuks skillfully.

"I'm more of a San Francisco Giants fan, myself," Bullwinkle said casually.

"He meant DUCK Dodgers, Bullwinkle, not the Los Angeles Dodgers," Rocky corrected.

"Well, his name reminded me of them," Bullwinkle said in defense.

"While you two argue, I'm gonna..." Daffy stopped when he saw two Pokemon standing on the very tip of a high mountain peak. One of them was a Lucario with messy brown hair, midnight bluish fur, and brown eyes. He wore midnight blue Jedi robes, a similarly-colored tunic, and a black belt that had two lightsabers clipped onto either end. He was Darth Ben Valor, or DBV for short.

The other one, who was resting on top of DBV's head, was a Skitty with purple around her right eye, and purple on the tip of her right ear. She was known as Phantom Lucario, or Phantom for short.

"Just terrific," Daffy sighed. "More company."

DBV and Phantom both opened their eyes and looked down at Daffy, Rocky and Bullwinkle. They jumped down from the peak and landed right in front of them, ready to attack.

"Alright, which one of you had the big frackin' idea of coming up here?" Phantom growled.

"If you answer honestly, we MIGHT go easy on you," DBV added, his paws glowing a bright bluish color.

"Now-now don't be so hasty," Daffy gulped. He pointed to Rocky and Bullwinkle, saying, "Blame them! They had the bright idea of coming up here in the first place!"

"But it was YOU who said you were going to take care of that giant spaceship," Bullwinkle argued.

"Yeah!" Rocky added.

"Well, I was lying!" Daffy snapped. "And besides, it's Moose Season, so tan their hides!"

"It is?" Bullwinkle asked confusedly.

Rocky quickly got an idea and retorted, "If I remember right, Mr. Duck, it's Duck Season!"

"No, no, no, you stupid squirrel!" Daffy snapped. "It's MOOSE Season!"

DBV and Phantom sweatdropped uneasily at the argument that was going on.

"Duck Season!" Rocky snapped.

"Moose Season!" Daffy shot back.

"Duck Season!"

"Moose Season!"

"Duck Season!"

"Moose Season!"

"Is it really Moose Season?" Bullwinkle asked again.

"I say it's DUCK Season, and I say, FIRE!!" Daffy yelled. DBV, as if right on cue, fired a bluish ball of energy at Daffy, blasting his bill so hard it spun around his face.

"That was easy enough," Phantom said with a smile.

But Daffy wasn't gonna have it. "Let's try that again," he said to Rocky. "And I'LL start it this time!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Duck," Rocky nodded.

"...Or, maybe not," Phantom said.

And so the argument began again...

"Moose Season!"

"Duck Season!"

"Moose Season!"

"I gotta agree with Rock', it sounds like it's Moose Season," Bullwinkle interrupted.

"DUCK SEASON, FIRE!!" Daffy shrieked again. This time, Phantom whacked Daffy's bill so wide open with an Iron Tail attack that you could clearly see Daffy's face. The duck exasperatingly closed it and glared daggers at Rocky. "Okay...this time YOU start it."

"Okay," Rocky replied. He grinned as he was about to say 'Duck Season' again; Phantom broke out a Smash Ball and skewered it with a pointed stick, getting her Final Smash ready.

Rocky was about to say what was coming before Bullwinkle intervened with,

"'Tis the season to be a moose!"

"Duck, FIRE!!" Daffy shouted.

"SKITTY WRATH!!" Phantom screamed as she attacked Daffy with evetything she had. Flares went up, punches were heard, and the image was almost too graphic to describe. Needless to say, it all ended with Daffy being trophitized.

"What WAS that, anyway?" Rocky asked Bullwinkle.

"Got me, Rock'," Bullwinkle whispered back.

Phantom smiled in satisfaction. "Well, that takes care of that," she said.

"Did you REALLY need to turn him into a trophy, Phantom?" DBV asked.

"He DID say it was Duck Season," Phantom shrugged. DBV tapped the stand of Daffy's trophy and revived the duck, who got back up and shook his head drearily. Then, noticing Phantom, he walked up to her, bent down, glared into her eyes and said,

"You're deth-picable."

"Hey, I was only doing what I was--" Phantom was cut off by a low rumbling noise; everyone turned to see the ship, with the Limit Flyer in its clawshot, heading for the mountain.

"I told you not to try and rush the ship, Time Zone!!" Mystery shrieked.

"Oh, sure, blame the pilot," Time Zone yelled sarcastically. "It's not MY fault we're boned!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Mystery snapped again, slapping Time Zone in the head. The Limit Flyer was grinded against the mountain's peak with brute force.

"I dunno about you all, but I'm jumping ship! And literally, too!" Daffy yelped as he began to scale the Limit Flyer.

"Hey, wait for us!" DBV shouted, following the duck.

"Yeah, I wanna roast you again!" Phantom called.

So DBV and Phantom both followed Daffy up to the larger ship. Unfortunately for Rocky and Bullwinkle...

"GERANIMOOOOO!!" they shouted as they fell down the mountain in a flurry of rock, snow, and Shadow Bugs.

* * *

Down below, the others were growing concerned. "What's going on up there?" Joe asked.

"The ship is using the Limit Flyer to cause a rockslide," Martian Manhunter said. "We need to escape, quickly!"

"Somebody help us!" Rocky shouted as he clung onto one of Bullwinkle's antlers as they fell. Hawkgirl quickly caught the duo by Bullwinkle's free antler and pulled them back up.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked.

"Never better, little girl! Thank you for asking!" Bullwinkle said.

"Behind you!" Rukia shouted. Rocky and Bullwinkle looked to see a wave of Shadow Bugs creeping up over the cliffside; and guess who appeared, ready to fight?

"More of these Shadowkhan?" Renji grunted, pulling out Zabimaru. "These things are persistant, aren't they?"

"That's why we're here to stop 'em, Renj'," Ichigo said as he pulled out Zangetsu and slashed one of the Shadowkhan down. Rukia and Renji followed suit, sending their Zanpakuto through the Shadowkhan. Sakura burned more with a fire spell as Hawkgirl smashed more with her mace, Martian Manhunter punched more of them, and Cap'n Joe called out Gallade to attack the others.

Joe was almost caught by a sneaking Shadowkhan, but Bullwinkle rushed in and tackled it out of his way with a shield. "Thanks," Joe breathed.

"I wasn't voted Defensive MVP of Wossamotta U for nothing!" Bullwinkle said proudly, holding up his shield proudly.

Rocky called down thunderbolts on more of the Shadowkhan using a magic rod, but it just seemed like more of them kept on coming.

"There's too many of them!" Rocky cried. "What're we gonna do?!"

"Ehh, call in the cavalry, of course!" called a familiar voice. Everyone looked up to see seven familiar heroes...Superman, Bugs Bunny, Papa T, Priscilla, Sora, King Mickey, Green Lantern, and Sonic the Hedgehog...standing atop a cliffside, ready to fight.

"John!" Hawkgirl breathed, seeing her love.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" Sakura said as she batted away a Shadowkhan.

"Save that for later, we gotta take care of these things!" Sonic cried as he jumped off the cliff and rolled down in a Spin Dash. When he hit the bottom, he bounced upward into the air and slammed into them with Homing Attacks.

"How did you find us, Clark?" Martian Manhunter asked Superman as he handled a Shadowkhan.

"Simple," Superman said, "We saw the commotion going on at the top of the mountain, and we figured you were here."

"And it looks like we were right!" Papa T added as he whipped more Shadowkhan.

Sora, Mickey, and Bugs slashed through the Shadowkhan with their Keyblades as Green Lantern attacked more with his ring's power and Priscilla blew the others away. The others attacked as best they could until the Shadowkhan ceased attacking and retreated.

"Whew...that takes care of them," Priscilla panted.

"Good save, guys," Ichigo grinned. "I thought that was gonna take a lot longer to do."

"Not with us around!" Mickey said with his trademark chuckle.

"So, where to next?" Bugs asked.

"I think I remember there being a floating island somewhere not too far from here," Hawkgirl said.

"Can you lead us to it?" Superman asked.

"Yes," Hawkgirl nodded. "Follow me, everyone."

"This oughta be interesting," Green Lantern said as the heroes set out to find the floating island.

"Interesting might be an understatement," Joe added.

* * *

**A/N: And so Superman, Bugs, Priscilla, Sonic, Green Lantern, Mickey, Sora, and myself have joined up with the other heroes, and we're off to try and find this floating island Hawkgirl was telling us about. Where is it, you may ask? You may remember seeing it a few chapters back, when NL, WormTail, and Zim were chasing after Crash. If that strikes a chord, you know what I mean now.**

**Rocky & Bullwinkle, one of my favorite cartoon duos, are playing the part of the Ice Climbers. Originally, I was going to use Banjo & Kazooie from the Banjo-Kazooie games, but I thought I'd aim for a more classic approach and cast Rocky & Bullwinkle instead.**

**The argument between Rocky and Daffy on whether it's Moose Season or Duck Season is a spoof on the classic sequence from 1951 Looney Tunes short "Rabbit Fire." I figured with Daffy in there, I might as well give it a try; granted, it's more classic with Bugs doing the skit as well, but with my friend Phantom Lucario (or Stitch Phantom on FanFic and PhantomSkitty on YouTube) being the stuffing out of him, I figured it'd be funnier :-D**

**Speakin' of which, Phantom Lucario is playing the part of...well...Lucario, while her boyfriend, and my good friend, Darth Ben Valor (DBV for short) is Mewtwo; ironically enough, he's a Lucario in this story.**

**For the next chapter, we'll finally meet the Solid Snake of my story; I actually realize I never included his scene a couple chapters back, but it's no big deal. If I did the scene, you might've been able to guess who he was. But then again, some of you know already XD. We'll also meet one more special surprise guest in the next chapter, and meet up with two older friends that haven't been seen in quite a while...**

**'Til then, read, review, and give any suggestions you think could come in handy!**


	18. Sneak King: Short, Random, and Looney

**A/N: Before I present to you the next chapter of this story, I'd like to make something clear to the dA-only users that are following this project, and have recently pointed out some small errors in certain chapters...and don't worry, for those who have brought this up, I'm not mad at you or anything, I just want you to know this.**

**For one reason or another, editing text deviations is impossible to do. Why? Here's how it works: I go in and try to make the necessary changes, hit 'OK', and the box that says it's saving the changes keeps going...and going...and going...and going...and continues the Energizer Bunny cliche...until I finally stop waiting and hit 'Save Changes' at the bottom of the overall editing page. So I hit it, and what did it save?**

**...Nothing. Not one single change I made carried over, it's still the same as it was before. For whatever reason that is, I really don't know. It could be a glitch in dA's new setup, or maybe my computer's too wonky to pick up the changes. Either way, the problem prevents me from accomodating the changes on dA. They CAN be changed on FanFiction, just not on dA. I'll try to look into the issue and see if it can be remedied; in the meantime, just hold out and refer to the FanFiction version for the accurate details.**

**Like I said, I'm in no way mad at anyone for pointing out errors, I just can't fix them on dA at the moment. So please, try to be patient on that front.**

**And with that out of the way, it's time to meet the story's Solid Snake! But first...**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Sneak King: Short, Random, and Looney**_

The Limit Flyer had suffered its inevidable defeat. Mystery, Time Zone, and Wolf parachuted down from the sky as they watched it tailspin down to the earth below.

"Well, there goes our ride," Wolf sighed. "Anyone have any bright ideas on how we can get back home?"

"Mystery can always fly us home," Time Zone piped up. "How 'bout it?"

"I'll fly Wolf home, but not you, you can walk," Mystery deadpanned.

"What?! Why not?!" Time Zone asked in shock.

"Because YOU rushed that stupid ship when I clearly said NOT TO!" Mystery shrieked back. "And it's because of YOU we're hovering down in these stupid parachutes!!"

"Hey, at least I supplied the parachutes!" Time Zone snapped.

"Enough, you two..." Wolf groaned as he facepalmed while the trio floated downward.

* * *

Now, as the three core members of Team Limit gently floated earthward, the ship continued to sail on through the blood-red sky. Little did anyone realize, there was a cardboard box aboard the ship. It had been sitting there, for quite some time now, just...idling. Then, all of a sudden, it began to move. Someone lifted the box. And that someone was...

**CHUCK NORRIS!!**

Just kidding. What REALLY was under the box was a young 16 year old boy with long, messy blonde hair tied into a braided ponytail, and gold eyes; he also had a left metal arm, and a right metal leg, although they were hidden by his clothes. He wore a long, red jacket with a snake-and-crosslike symbol on the back, white gloves, and a black undershirt, pants, and shoes. He was Edward Elric, the legendary FullMetal Alchemist. He smirked as he said aloud,

"Eat your heart out, Solid Snake."

Turning serious, he looked around as he walked down the empty corridors. "Alright, sitting in that box was torture enough," he said. "But NOW where do I go?" His question was quickly answered when Shadowkhan appeared. "Heh...I'm on the right track."

Edward clapped his hands together once, and his left glove tore off, revealing a long metal blade. Needless to say, the Shadowkhan stood no chance; Edward slashed through each one like they were made of paper, dropkicking some of the stragglers that he missed along the way. A few of them were even punched HARD when the metal arm turned back to normal. Edward kept on heading through corridors long after the Shadowkhan were gone.

...And it was then he heard a struggling sound from somewhere in the corridors.

"What the...?" he mumbled to himself. He found a closet door and went over to it; he leaned his ear to the door, and heard more struggling within. Thinking quickly, he opened the door, and out tumbled a young, tied-up, human-looking figure; he LOOKED human, in fact his face was that of a regular human with blue eyes. But instead of human skin, he had all blue armor with a helmet that had a red orb in the center.

"Oh, man, it's good to be out of there!" the figure gasped. He looked up and saw Edward. "Were you the one that freed me?"

"Um...yeah," Edward nodded.

"Thanks a bunch," the figure said gratefully. "Now hurry, untie me, quick!"

Edward looked startled for a moment, but shrugged, turned his arm into a blade, and cut the figure's binds. The figure got up on one knee and breathed in and out a few times.

"Thanks..." he said, huffing and puffing. "So, who are you?"

"My name's Edward Elric," Edward replied, helping the figure to his feet.

The figure's eyes widened. "The FullMetal Alchemist of Amestris?" it asked.

"The very one," Edward nodded.

The figure beamed. "My name's Mega Man," he said, introducing himself.

Edward's eyebrow arched. "The same Mega Man created by Dr. Thomas X. Light?" he asked.

"Yep," the figure, now known as Mega Man, responded. "Though Dr. Light leant me to the Galactic Protectorate to serve as a security guard for this ship. I was guarding it when these strange figures ambushed me and threw me into that closet."

"Well, at least you're out now," Edward said. "Come on, follow me. Maybe we can find your ambushers."

"Good idea," Mega Man nodded.

The duo then started out on their way to exploring the rest of the ship. They stopped when they heard footsteps. "Someone's coming! What're we gonna do, Ed?" Mega Man asked nervously.

"Hide under here," Edward said, taking the cardboard box from earlier and hiding himself and Mega Man underneath it.

Outside the box, Daffy, DBV, and Phantom Lucario ran through the corridor. "But Daffy!" Phantom whined playfully. "I wanna do my Final Smash on you again!"

"Forget it, sister!" Daffy yelled as he ran. "That Skitty Wrath is worse than being upstaged by that deth-piccable rabbit!"

"He didn't mean to, Daffy, calm down!" DBV added as he ran after Daffy.

As the trio ran by the box, Phantom stopped and turned to see said box. She raised an eyebrow and went over to it, leaning her ear on the side of it.

"Are you sure nobody wil find us in here?" came Mega Man's voice.

"Look, if Solid Snake can hide in a box and get away with it, so can we, alright?!" Edward hissed.

"Good point," Mega Man said again. "You're small enough to fit inside the box, anyway."

"SHUT UP, YOU JERK!" Edward silently yelled.

Phantom rolled her eyes and flipped the box open with her tail. "Hey, boys," she said plainly.

"Gah! We've been caught!" Edward yelped, getting into a battle pose with Mega Man, who was firing up his Mega Buster.

"Mega Man! What're you doing with this stowaway?!" Daffy asked, eyeing Mega Man.

"More importantly, what's Edward doing here?" DBV asked.

"I can explain, Daffy," Mega Man said calmly. "See, when you were gone, I was..."

"Save it for later, you guys," Phantom interrupted, glancing backwards. "We got company."

Sure enough, several Shadowkhan appeared behind the crew, ready to do some damage.

"Oh, geez, MORE of these stupid things?!" Edward groaned.

"Hey, I'm used to it," Daffy said, spinning his nunchuks. "I've faced MUCH bigger things in life, like that giant Soulful in No Limit's Link to Life story..." Daffy then turned to you, the readers, and added, "Which, by the way, I highly reccomend checking out!"

"Less shameless advertising, more butt-whooping!" DBV shouted as he blasted most of the Shadowkhan back with a Force push. Phantom dashed forward and headbutted more Shadowkhan as Mega Man followed up with rapid shots from his Mega Buster. Edward punched and sliced through the Shadowkhan waves with ease; he even tore a piece of metal from the ship's inside and turned it into an effective boomerang that took out large amounts of Shadowkhan. Daffy whacked away more Shadowkhan with his nunchuks, skillfully slaying them with the dexterity of General Grievous himself.

They got through the wave of enemies and approached a giant metal door. "Anybody know how to open this door?" Mega Man asked.

"Allow me," Daffy said confidently. He slipped his fingers into the cracks, and with a mighty pull, he pulled the doors apart, opening them with ease. "Airght, everybody in!"

DBV's brow arched. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Hey, this is fiction; ANYTHING is possible here," Daffy deadpanned.

DBV, Phantom, Edward, and Mega Man walked into the empty room, with Daffy close behind them. They looked around to see if anything was in there. And it seemed like there was nothing...until Phantom noticed something odd.

"Look!" she shouted, scurrying up onto DBV's head and pointing upward. Everyone looked to see trophies of two familiar figures...Wonder Woman and Kairi...suspended in cages.

"I dunno what those two are doing," Edward said, "But we better get them down before somebody finds us."

Edward was about to try and free them, but DBV stopped him. "Not so fast," he said, looking up. Edward looked up as well, and you'd never believe what was happening.

Above the two cages, Shadow Bugs began to trickle down the chains holding the cages up. They went over the tops of the cages and encased the trophies for a moment; then, both oozed out of the cages and dripped down onto the ground below, staying there in large purple puddles.

"...What just happened?" Mega Man asked.

"Let's poke them with point-ed sticks and find out," Phantom said, getting out her stick. She slowly went over to one of the puddles and poked it.

...It moved.

"NYAAA!!" Phantom screamed as she scampered away and hid inside Edward's shirt.

Both puddles jiggled and shimmered like jello before they lifted up and began to take shape. They formed into shadowy forms of both Wonder Woman AND Kairi; they readied themselves for battle.

"So, they want to fight, huh?" Edward growled, turning his arm into a blade. "Alright, let's give 'em a fight!"

"Be careful, guys," Mega Man said, readying his Mega Buster. "We don't want to hurt them."

"They're just clones, blue boy," Daffy said dryly. "You don't NEED to worry about hurting them. Watch!"

Daffy rushed in and whacked Shadow Kairi with his nunchuks. "See? Not worrying!" Daffy said in a sing-songy voice.

"Works for me," Mega Man shrugged.

He then shoulder charged into Shadow Wonder Woman and fired off his Mega Buster. Phantom jumped in as well and Double Slapped the doppleganger with her tail. Wonder Woman tried to block Mega Man's shots with her bracelets, but couldn't block the Double Slaps at the same time. She shrugged both off, and tried to punch Phantom down. But being the resourceful Skitty she was, Phantom jumped up onto the faker's arm and bit right into her. She yelled an unearthly yell as she tried to shake her off. What she DIDN'T notice was Mega Man charging up a powerful shot from his Mega Buster. He fired it off, and it went straight through Shadow Wonder Woman, causing her to dissolve into Shadow Bugs again.

"Whew...thanks, Mega Man," Phantom panted.

"Don't mention it," Mega Man replied casually.

Meanwhile with Daffy, Edward, and DBV, they were busy battling Shadow Kairi. Edward blocked her Dark Keyblade with his blade arm, trying to keep it from coming down on him. Daffy snuck up behind her and used...not his nunchuks...but a huge mallet to whack Shadow Kairi away. Apparently, this got her angry, as she leaped up and tried to burn Daffy with her Keyblade.

"Anybody order the roast duck?!" Daffy yelled.

"I'll handle this," DBV said as he took a Smash Ball and crushed it. Then, using the Smash Ball's power, he grabbed Shadow Kairi using The Force and burned her using his Aura powers. hen, with a final thrust forward, he slammed Shadow Kairi into the wall; the evil double then dissolved into nothingness again.

"That took care of that," DBV said, dusting his paws off.

"Now to take care of the girls," Edward said as he took the metal boomerang from earlier and tossed it upward. It slashed off both chains and caused the cages to drop to the ground with a 'thud.' One flash of light later, Wonder Woman and Kairi were revived.

"Ahh...that feels SO much better, Wonder Woman sighed, stretching herself out.

"If you've been trophitized for sixteen chapters, I don't blame ya," Daffy quipped.

"Where exactly are we?" Kairi asked.

"Only on the finest ship the Galactic Protectorate has to offer, my fair lady!" Daffy said with a flourish. "...Which, unfotunately, is being controlled by something evil."

"I know where that is, actually," Mega Man piped up. "Just follow me, I'll lead you guys to it."

"Awesome!" Phantom cheered. "Do I get to do s'more butt kicking?"

"Maybe," Mega Man said thoughtfully. "Now c'mon, let's get going."

Mega Man, Daffy, DBV, and Phantom ran off; Edward began to follow, but stopped to face the two girls. "You two stay here," he instructed. "We don't want you guys getting hurt."

Edward didn't speak another word, and ran out of the room as the metal doors shut behind him, leaving the two maidens inside.

* * *

**A/N: And here's where I'll wrap this chapter up! Wonder Woman and Kairi are freed from their trophy prisons (and it's about time Wonder Woman got freed, lemme tell ya), and now everyone's on their way to officially get Daffy's ship back. What will happen in the next chapter? Well...**

**That's kinda where I need your help.**

**See, while I do admit that Kairi as Zelda was a good idea, there was one BIG detail I forgot to consider: Zelda's more athletic counterpart, Shiek. In this case, I need an idea for what I could do as far as Kairi's alter-ego goes. So this time, I'd REALLY like to hear some suggestions for what Kairi's alter ego should be; or if there's another idea entirely you'd want to share, please do so. Both would be much appreciated.**

**Anyway, yes, I added Mega Man to this story. Why? A few reasons; admittedly, I've gotten sort of a fondness for the series recently. And plus, a LOT of people wanted to see Mega Man in Brawl. So I figured, 'hey, why not at least give Mega Man a spot in something Brawl related?' So yeah, those're the reasons why Mega Man has been included. There's another reason, but it'll make more sense as the story gets closer to its climax.**

**So until the next chapter, read and review. And please, offer some suggestions, too.**


	19. Attack of the 50 Foot Genie!

**A/N: Well, it looks like the popular vote for Kairi's alter ego is...her own Nobody, Namine! I suppose it works, seeing that both Kairi and Namine are one in the same, just as Zelda and Shiek are. And as for Nightw2's suggestion concerning Wonder Woman, that'll be put to use in this particular chapter. And believe me, you guys are in for a REAL treat in this chapter...**

_**Chapter 18: Attack of the 50-Foot Genie!!**_

* * *

As Daffy, DBV, Phantom Lucario, and Mega Man made their way towards the main control room, the doors where Kairi and Wonder Women were left behind mysteriously opened. Wonder Woman walked out, but someone else was with her; it was a young girl who looked suspiciously familiar with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white skirt.

"I'm impressed you were able to open that door, Kairi...er, I mean, Namine," Wonder Woman said with a grin.

"Thank you," the girl, now known as Namine, replied. You see, Kairi actually had a special ability to switch between her real self, and the form of her Nobody, Namine. This was used to disguise her real self so nobody would try to kidnap her, as well as it was a form that was more skilled in magic as opposed to physical combat.

Namine and Wonder Woman made their way to an opening in the ship, which lead to a HUGE drop downward if you fell. The two women looked out and noticed that there was no way they could get to the top deck.

"What do you suppose we do next?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I have an idea," Namine nodded. She took out a small blue heartlike talisman and clutched it; it glowed a bright bluish color in her hand. Then, she cast it forward like she was casting a fishing line, and a long blue chain shot out, latching itself onto a small jut on the deck. When it was firmly latched on, Namine took the talisman and stuck it on the side of the ship. "There... we should be able to get across now."

"Normally I'd just fly over to the top," Wonder Woman said. "But with the wind being like it is, I'm not taking any chances."

Wonder Woman grabbed the chain and slowly began to shimmy her way across to the top. Namine followed, walking on the chain like a tightrope while running her hand along the side of the ship so she wouldn't fall.

It wasn't long before the two made it to the top deck. "That was easy enough," Namine giggled as she retracted her chain tool.

"Yeah...now if only the boys would hurry up and..." Wonder Woman was cut off by the roar of guns underneath them. The ship was shooting at something; it was No Limit, with yet ANOTHER X-Wing. He fired at the ship, nearly blasting Wonder Woman away; thankfully, she stood her ground.

One of the cannons fired a blast at the X-Wing and streaked it right on the side of the main engine.

"Oh, HELL NO!" NL shouted as he tried to regain control in the cockpit. "There is NO way I'm letting Luke's second X-Wing get trashed!"

A large laser cannon fired at NL, who had quickly regained control and barrel-rolled out of its way. He turned around and set his sights on the cannon that fired at him. "You're all mine!" NL roared as he started to close in on the cannon.

Namine could see the X-Wing flying towards the cannon, where Wonder Woman was at. "Wonder Woman, look out!" Namine cried. Too late, as several laser blasts from the X-Wings came pouring down and nailed the cannon, startling Wonder Woman. Namine quickly jumped into the air and dissappeared in a flash of light. Then, she reappeared in another flash that blinded NL.

"What the?!" NL sputtered. Namine quickly took two intricately-designed Keyblades and smashed the hatch door open; NL was forced to roll under and eject himself from the X-Wing, letting himself and Namine fall to the ship below. When they both landed, they charged at each other, Namine with her Keyblades ready, and NL with his Soul Sword. The blades crossed as they glared at each other angrily.

"Are you crazy, woman?!" NL raged. "You almost got me killed up there! And now I'm in deeper trouble now that I lost Luke Skywalker's second X-Wing! His SECOND X-Wing!!"

"You almost killed Wonder Woman!" Namine argued.

"I don't care if I almost killed Barbra Streisand!" NL shot back. "That ship almost killed me, YOU almost killed me, I oughta..."

"Alright, that's enough, you two," Wonder Woman said, seperating the two. "NL, Namine's right...you almost DID kill me back there."

NL blushed and chuckled sheepishly. "Heh heh...sorry 'bout that, Wonder Woman," he said. "Guess the X-Wing's targeting system didn't pick you up." He then turned to Namine. "Hey, sorry about trying to attack you earlier," he said. "No hard feelings, right?"

"None at all," Namine smiled.

* * *

Back with Daffy and his friends, they just arrived in the control room. "Alright, where're the wise guys that hijacked my ship?" Daffy asked.

"That's them, right there," Mega Man said, pointing to several black figures with light blue outlines at the controls. One at the front was particularly large.

"Sing with me, men!" the figure bellowed as he began to sing to the tune of a sea shanty.

Figure: **I had me a cameo back in Chapter 3,**

Rest: **Way-Hay, blow the man down!**

Figure: **'Twas om'nus, mysterious, and short as can be,**

Rest: **Way-Hay, blow the man down!**

"Augh, make them stop already!" Phantom groaned, covering her ears.

"Allow me," Edward growled, cracking his knuckles. He then charged forward and...well, let's just say the figures were sent flying out the window. They all came flying out with a large, simultanious,

"WHEEEEEEE!!"

NL, Namine, and Wonder Woman, all of who were resting on the dock, were taken aback by the landing figures.

"Man, that's gonna leave a bruise," chirped one of the figures. And then, they all began to fizzle out into Shadow Bugs, which clumped together to begin forming something. NL, Wonder Woman, and Namine readied themselves to fight as the Shadow Bugs formed a gigantic genie-like figure with blood red skin, clawlike fingers, and sharp teeth.

"Okay...compared to this, the Ink Monster in Virtopia looked almost completely harmless," NL said, drawing his Soul Sword.

"What IS this thing?!" Wonder Woman asked.

Suddenly, Phantom, DBV, and Edward all came flying down from the control room. "It's the thing that was controlling this ship!" DBV shouted. "Whatever it is, we gotta destroy it!"

"Hang on, gang, here I come!" came WormTail's voice from above. And out of his Y-Wing, WormTail dropped down and landed with the group, readying his scepter.

The red genie roared as it came down on the heroes with its fist; everyone luckily jumped out of the way. Wonder Woman used her lasso to tie the beast's wrist up, and gave it a forceful pull forward, slamming it onto the side of the ship. Then, she jumped down to the genie and slammed its face around a few times.

* * *

Mega Man and Daffy watched the situation from two movie theater-like seats (where they came from is a mystery), almost like they were watching a sporting event. "Geesh, Wonder Woman's really pouring it on in this fight," he commented.

"Well, if you were stuck as a trophy for sixteen chapters, YOU'D be pretty peeved, too!" Daffy commented. "And plus, she needs to prove that she makes a better Peach than Lois Lane ever would."

"That's true, I guess," Mega Man shrugged.

* * *

Back at the fight, the genie had enough of Wonder Woman pounding him, and grabbed her with one of his enormous hands and was ready to toss her away. But Phantom quickly called down a thunderbolt on the being's wrist and made it let go of Wonder Woman. WormTail broke open his own Smash Ball and released a powerful magic arrow that pierced the red genie. Edward slammed it with his metal fist while NL hacked away with his Soul Sword and Namine attacked with her Keyblades. The beast was beginning to get weary, as its breathing was labored.

"I'll handle this," DBV said as he grabbed the being by its tail. Then, he began to swing the genie around and around, like Mario getting ready to chuck Bowser away. But instead of throwing it away, DBV reared it back and slammed the beast down onto the deck. Then, he broke open his own Smash Ball and glowed with a combination of the Smash Ball's light and his own Aura.

"Behold, the TRUE Aura of the Force!!" DBV thundered as he jumped into the air. He gathered Aura in both of his paws, and threw both down, sending two beams of powerful light right into the beast's back. It roared in pain as it finally succumbed to its own injury. When DBV finished, he landed on the ground and smiled in satisafaction. "Heh...that'll show him."

"Awesomeness," Phantom said, nuzzling up against DBV.

The red genie dissolved into Shadow Bugs that blew away like dust in the wind. They revealed a trophitized figure; it looked like the figures in the control room, but it had blue skin, a black goatee and black hair tied into a ponytail, a red sash, baggy blue pants, and red Arabian shoes. He only wore two gold wristcuffs.

"Lemme at that thing, I'll tear it pieces!" NL snapped, readying his sword.

"Hang on, NL," Wonder Woman said as she walked over to the trophy-phied being, gently pushing NL's Soul Sword down on her way. Then, she bent over and tapped the stand, reviving the blue being.

"Huh? Wha?" the being said, startled, looking around. "I'm alive?! I'M ALIIIIIIVE!! Oh, sweet freedom! It's good to be outta the hands of evil!"

"Indeed," WormTail nodded. "So who might you be?"

"Who am I? Definately not your averege Mr. Game and Watch parody, that's for sure," the being quipped. "I am.." He changed into a familiar Terminator lookalike as he said, "The ever-impressive..." Then he literally boxed himself into a clear cube as he shouted, "The LOOONG CONTAAAAINED..." Then he turned into himself holding a dummy of, well, himself, as he (or rather, the dummy) said, "The often-imitated..." After ditching the dummy, he said, "But NEVER duplicated..." Then he flew around NL, WormTail, Edward, DBV, Phantom, Namine, and Wonder Woman while cloning himself, his clones saying 'duplicated' one after another. Then he stopped as he shouted,

"Genie of the LAAAAMP!!"

The clones appluaded as he said in a Mike Myers-like voice, "Thank you, thank you very much, I'm here 'til Thursday. Try the veal!"

"Oh, brother," NL mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Does he honestly expect us to believe that he's good? He tried to attack us, for Black Pete's sake!"

"Correction; I tried to attack you under the influence of EVIL, for Black Pete's sake!" Genie said, suddenly reappearing beside NL and startling him.

"But you were just in the control room, weren't you?" WormTail asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't thinking clearly enough," Genie replied, opening his head up and revealing small clouds hovering around his brain.

"So you're not really a bad guy?" Namine asked.

"Nope," Genie shook his head, closing the lid on his brain. "In fact, I'm on your side!"

"Riiight," Phantom said with a doubtful look. "You say that NOW, and then later you'll come after us with a point-ed stick!"

"What's with you and pointed sticks, anyway?" Edward asked.

"It's a long story," DBV sighed. Then he turned to Genie as he said, "Are you really on our side, or are you just pulling our legs?"

"Well, my friends," Genie said as he glowed brightly and cued up some snappy music, "I don't think y'all quite realize what'choo got here! So why don't y'all just roominate, whilst I illuminate the possabilities?"

Then Genie began a wild song-and-dance that went a little something like this:

* * *

Genie: **Well Ali Baba had 'dem Forty Thieves,**

(Genie summoned, you guessed it, the Forty Thieves and held them like a card hand)

**Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales...**

(The Forty Thieves surrounded the heroes, who were ready to fight them off)

**Well, my friends, you're in luck, 'cause, UP YO' SLEEVES,**

**You got a brand o' magic never fails,**

(Genie appeared in Edward's shirt before giving him his arms and beating all the Thieves away)

**You got some power, in yo' corner now!**

(Genie massaged Edward's shoulders as Phantom-Lucario fanned him with her tail)

**Heavy ammunition in yo' camp,**

(Genie turned himself into a huge fire cracker and launched himself forward)

**You got some PUNCH! PIZZAZZ!**

**Yahoo and how!**

**See all ya gotta do is rub 'dat lamp!**

(Genie then appeared in a small lamp and made DBV rub it with one of his paws before spiraling out of the lamp in smoke)

**And I'll say,**

(Genie turned large as he looked down at the heroes)

**Hey, heroes! Pure and good!**

**What will yo' pleasure be?**

(He sat all the heroes at a table and turned into a waiter, even singing in a mock French accent)

**Let me take your order,**

**Jot it down,**

**(Normal) You ain't never had a friend like me,**

**HUH HUH HUH!**

(Genie poofed up a dinner dish in front of NL)

**Life is your restraunt, and,**

(NL lifted the lid to reveal Genie as a chicken!)

**I'M YOUR MATRIE'D!!**

(Then Genie turned large again as his ear grew larger)

**C'mon, whisper what it is you want,**

**Y'ain't never had a friend like me!**

(Then Genie turned into four clones of himself, which quickly began giving Edward a haircut, a manacure, a filing, and a shave)

**Yessir!**

**We pride ourselves on service...**

**Yo' the boss! The king! The shah!**

(Then a huge comfy throne poofed up from underneath Namine; NL and WormTail were, much to their horror, fanning her in servant outfits)

**Say what you wish,**

**It's yours! True dish!**

**How 'bout a little more bak-a-lay-VAAA!!**

(Then everyone, NL and WormTail back to normal, appeared on a large stone column with an 'A' on it before jumping to a fruity column with a 'B' on it)

**Have some of Column 'A',**

**Try ALL of Column 'B'...**

(The heroes landed on a pillow that Genie poofed up)

**I'm in the mood,**

**To help you, dudes!**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

(The Genie appeared in a Broadway-style outfit, complete with the tux, tophat, dickey, and bowtie, as he began to dance with larger versions of his hands)

Hand 1: **Wa ha ha!**

Genie: **Oh, my!**

Hand 2: **Wa ha ha!**

Genie: **NO, NO!**

Both Hands: **Wa ha ha!**

Genie! **My my my!**

**Bak-a-lacka zu-POW!**

**Can your friends do this?**

(Genie juggled his own head (times four) as he shuffled forward)

**Can your friends do that?**

(He tossed the heads to Wonder Woman, who juggled them flawlessly before tossing them back to Genie)

**Can your friends pull this...**

(Genie turned himself into a ring and spun himself around in his own hand before turning into a rabbit)

**Out their little haaaat?**

(Then Genie turned into a huge dragon)

**Can your friends go, WOO!!**

(Dragon Genie spit out flames as he made three lovely female Lucarios appear in front of DBV, earning a glare from Phantom)

**Well, lookee here!**

**Ha ha!**

(The Lucarios danced over to DBV, making him blush)

**Can your friends go**

**Abra-cadabra,**

**LET 'ER RIP!**

**And then make the sucker dissappear?**

(The female Lucarios dissappeared, making Phantom smile in satisfaction)

**So don't just sit there, slack-jawed, BUGGY EYED!**

(Genie made bugeyes at Edward before hopping forward on his knees on Edward's hands)

**I'll be the answer to your midday prayers...**

(He then swan-dived into nothing before turning into a contract)

**You got me bona-fi-day, certified!**

**You got a genie for a chare d'affairs!**

(He wrapped up the heroes in the contract before poking his own head out)

**I got a powerful urge, to help ya out,**

(He unrolled the contract and stopped the dizzy heroes)

**So whatcha wish, I really wanna know!**

**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt!**

(He pulled a looong list out of WormTail's ear)

**Well, all ya gotta do is rub like so, and OH!**

(He took the list and rubbed it on his butt before whipping it and changing the scene to the heroes standing around prayer-goers and many waving hands)

**Hey, heroes! Pure and good!**

**Have a wish or two or three!**

(The hands, which were human dancers, danced away, leaving one with No Limit; they leaned in for a kiss (NL knowing Rukia would probably kill him for kissing another girl) before...)

**I'm on the job,**

(The woman turned into a large Genie!)

**You big nabob!**

**Y'ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,**

(Genie made four elephants, dancing together in twos, appear)

**You ain't, NEVER had a friend, never had a friend,**

(Then he made four belly-dancing horses appear)

**You ain't, NEVER,**

(Swordsman appeared)

**HAD A,**

(Now male dancers appeared)

**FRIIIEND, LIIIKE, MEEEE!!**

(Then a whole bunch of other crazy things appeared as fireworks went off; Namine was dancing with the horses)

**Yeah-ha-ha!**

(The elephants lifted Wonder Woman up by their trunks)

**WA HA HA!!**

(NL greedily collected coins from a huge gold pile)

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

**HA!**

* * *

(Genie sucked everything up in a large tornado, only leaving a neon applause sign; NL checked his sack for money, only to be dissapointed that it dissappeared)

"So what do you guys say, am I good enough?" Genie asked as he polished his fingernails on his chest.

"Good enough?! You were AWESOME!" Phantom Lucario squealed. "You were all like, 'WOOOOO-HOO-Hoo-HOO!' And we were all like, 'OOOOH, AHHH!' And you were were still like, 'YAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HOOEY!' And..."

"Okay, easy, Phantom," DBV chuckled as he ruffled his girlfriend's fur.

"Let's just say you were awesomeness on a stick...with lotsa chocolate on top," Phantom smiled.

"Well, that WAS pretty cool," NL mused. "But I personally think I did a better job in Juneladdin." Then, out of nowhere, a newspaper came flying in and smacked NL in the head. "DARNIT, MYSTERY!!"

Namine giggled, "Okay, Genie, you can come with us! We'll NEED some help, anyway."

"And that, my dear, is why I'm here," Genie said with a grin. "Ol' Papa T didn't cast me as Mr. Game and Watch for nothin'!"

Edward then looked around before asking, "Hey, where'd Daffy go?"

Wonder Woman looked to the control center of the ship as she said, "He's getting us to the others."

* * *

As Wonder Woman had predicted, Daffy sat back in the pilot's seat and raked out his cellphone with his foot. He looked at the caller ID and noticed Bugs' call. "Brilliant," Daffy sighed sarcastically as he flipped open the phone and started dialing a number. "Mega Man, set a course to find one Bugs Bunny...we gotta randevouz with 'em..."

"Roger that," Mega Man nodded as he punched in coordinates on the console. The ship then turned, slowly heading beyond the red sky into the blue sky.

...Daffy's ship was freed from evil.

* * *

**A/N: NOW things are starting to look the heroes' way. Daffy finally has his ship back!**

**Daffy: Thank goodness! IQ Hi would declare Duck Season on me if I didn't get it back!**

**Me: And also, the crew has a new friend in Genie...and they've NEVER had a friend like him :-D Heh heh, I betcha you guys weren't expecting 'Friend Like Me' to show up in this story, were ya?**

**Anyhow, Genie is playing Mr. Game and Watch...and to answer a question you've all been pondering, Genie was the shadowy figure that appeared briefly back in Chapter 3. Namine, as you already know, is Kairi's "Shiek" alter ego. And Nightw2's suggestion, though worded a bit differently, was used. Also, NL's line about an Ink Monster in Virtopia is a reference to his own original series, Team Limit, which I HIGHLY reccomend all of you checking out.**

**Next up, we'll check back with more old friends as they find out who the Anonymous Minister really is! Who will it be? Stay tuned for Chapter 19 to find out! And until then, read 'em and review!**


	20. Anonymous No More

**A/N: Seems like the last chapter was a rousing success, especially with the addition of 'Friend Like Me' to the mix. To tell you the truth, I had that planned for quite some time, long before I actually got to the last chapter. I mean, hey, if Genie's in the mix, why not give him his musical number? Oh yeah, and my pal Dr. Dude did something similar for his Subspace Emissary parody, The Obscurum Emissary, but he used The Mask as Mr. Game & Watch, and used the theme song from The Mask's show when it was still in syndication. There's one extra little surprise added after the number, but I'd rather not spoil it; you'll just have to see it for yourself on deviantART and (as soon as he gets it up on the latter, of course).**

**Alright, NOW it's time for one of the big moments of this whole entire story: the revealing of the true identity of The Anonymous Minister!**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Anonymous No More**_

Sirens wailed throughout the red-lit corridors of the facility as Atomic Betty, Batman, Meowth, Eevee, and Totodile raced through, trying to avoid the guards.

"I told you to be careful, Meowth!" Betty snapped.

"How was I supposed to know my tail would trip that stinkin' alarm?!" Meowth asked rhetorically.

Eevee squeaked something to Meowth. "My tail's twitchy, give it a break!" Meowth snapped.

Batman was reading a device of his as the group ran. "I'm picking up signals up ahead," he said. "About a few dozen machines...and a heartbeat."

"A heartbeat?" Betty wondered. She shook her head as she said, "No time to wonder about that! We got to hurry!"

"We're closing in on the signals," Batman said. "Get ready to break in!"

Meowth looked to Totodile. "Better do your Skull Bash," he said. Totodile nodded as he jumped and charged through the upcoming door. He busted straight through it, letting the others rush right in.

And right before their eyes stood the Anonymous Minister himself. Behind him was a legion of his robotic minions. And even farther behind him...rows upon rows of Subspace Bombs.

"Game's up, Anonymous," Batman snarled, readying himself to attack.

The Anonymous Minister then did something he never did before: he spoke. "Yeah, I get it, the jig's up for me," he said sadly. "So, what're you gonna do? Throw the cuffs on me? Play 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'? C'mon, be perfectly honest."

"Alright..." Betty said uneasily. "Let me ask you something: why are you giving up so easily?"

"Why?" the Anonymous Minister asked. "Because I know I'm at the end of my rope. I know my chapters of shame are done; it musta hit me when that orange-haired swordsman took me out back at the valley. But I digress...c'mon, take me into custody."

"With pleasure!" Meowth snarled as he drew out his claws. But Eevee and Totodile stopped him. "Hey, what gives? He SAID he wanted to be beaten!"

Totodile spoke to Meowth in his own language. He said, "There has to be a reason why he's giving up. Maybe he's not as bad as we all thought he was. Give him a chance to explain himself."

"So...you're not evil at all?" Batman asked with an arched brow.

"Nah, 'course not," the Anonymous Minister said plainly. "I'm really..."

All of a sudden, hammering noises were heard from the top of the ceiling. It crumbled open, and in dropped Crash, Crunch, Zim, Ratchet & Clank, and Bloo.

"I AM ZIIIM!!" Zim screamed.

"It's CLOBBERIN' time, Robot Guy!" Bloo shouted as he brandished a clublike friend.

Crash slapped him in the back of the head. "Hey, **I** wanted to say that!" he whined.

"Thing's gon' sue you good, foo'," Crunch said. Then he turned to the Anonymous Minister and shouted, "Okay, foo'! Time's up!"

"Are you gonna come quietly? Or is this gonna get ugly?" Ratchet asked as he readied his Magma Combuster.

The Anonymous Minister sighed. "I'm coming quietly," he said sadly.

Just then, a red glow appeared behind the Anonymous Minister. He turned to see Xemnas's hologram behind him! "Oh, great...you..."

"Sorry, Anonymous," Xemnas sneered in a scratchy, staticy voice. "But I believe your usefulness to us has come to its end..."

"Yep, shoulda seen that coming," the Anonymous Minister sulked.

Xemnas looked down at the ready-to-rumble heroes. "So, the heroes have found this place?" Xemnas asked. "Good...they will fall as well."

"Say that to my face, Pitiful Humanesque Non-Human Scum!" Zim snapped.

"Robots!" Xemnas thundered. "Ready the Subspace Bombs...set enough of them in here to open a portal into Subspace!"

"Open a portal into Subspace?" Betty repeated to herself. "What does that mean?"

The robots turned around and started for the Subspace Bombs. But it wasn't before the Anonymous Minister stepped in fromt of them. "Alright...no more Mr. Sad Minister!" he growled. "Back AWAY from the bombs, boys...I'm only warning you once!"

Xemnas shook his head as he held up some kind of remote control. "Override command," he snarled, pressing a button. Suddenly, the robots' eyes glowed red as they moved forward and took out a few of the Subspace Bombs.

"No!" the Anonymous Minister snapped as he rammed two robots out of the way before they could open the bomb. "This isn't right! Don't listen to this Nobody, listen to me!"

"You are no longer in control," Xemnas growled. He pressed another button as he commanded, "Destroy."

A ring of robots surrounded the Anonymous Minister and started pelting him with laser blasts. After a few shots, his robes were set on fire. He only stood there, burning himself away as Xemnas laughed maniacally in the background.

Crash tried to rip one of the robots off the side of the bomb with a few well-placed punches and kicks while Ratchet tore through more going for the bombs with his OmniWrench. Betty tried to take a robot off by using a grappling hook device, only to fail, while Crunch, Bloo, Zim, and Meowth struggled to get another off. No matter what the heroes did, there was no detatching the robots.

"I will leave you all with some "friends" to accompany you in your time of suffering," Xemnas said as he waved his hand. "Farewell, heroes."

Xemnas' hologram dissappeared as several Shadowkhan appeared all around the room.

"It appears as though we are...surrounded," Clank gulped.

"Surrounded? As in, 'we're never gonna make it out of this alive' surrounded?" Bloo asked nervously.

"Ahh...yes," Clank nodded.

"NOT TODAY!" roared a voice. As the Shadowkhan began to close in, something fired from the flaming Anonymous Minister, which blinded some of the Shadowkhan.

"What the?!" Betty gasped.

"That can only mean..." Batman said silently.

All of a sudden, the flames broke, and the Anonymous Minister's robes came off. What was revealed was a tall man with brownish-black hair, and a scowl that would make Randy Johnson cringe. He wore a dark blue work shirt with 'MAINTENANCE' across the back, a white clipon nametag that said 'JANITOR', and a patch that said 'SACRED HEART HOSPITAL' on the left side of his chest. He also wore dark blue work pants, black shoes, and had a mop with him. He was no longer the Anonymous Minister; he was...The Janitor.

"He is no more than an Earth Janitor?!" Zim asked in bewilderment.

"That's THE Earth Janitor to you, LGM," Janitor snapped. "Now come on, let's take care of these little suckers!"

No second invite was needed, as the heroes sprung right into action. Crash punched some of the Shadowkhan away before peeling out into a Tornado Spin and shredding through the masses. Crunch grabbed one Shadowkhan by the head with his metal arm and use it to slam more out of the way, following it up by slamming the Shadowkhan he held down onto the floor. Zim zapped the Shadowkhan away with one of his guns, coming down on the rest with his spider legs. Batman punched more Shadowkhan away as Betty kicked the rest. Eevee tackled the Shadowkhan, Totodile drenched them with water, and Meowth clawed them down. Bloo fended off the enemies by clubbing most of them with the clublike friend as he shot more away with the gumball gun friend. Clank handled more of them with his Clank-Fu while Ratchet ripped through them with his wrench. And Janitor finished the rest off with skillful blows from his mop.

Even when all the enemies were gone, there was still the matter of the Subspace Bombs. Everyone stood by them, trying to figure out how they could detatch the robots from the bombs.

Batman scanned one of them. "They seem to be stuck in the sockets," he said grimly. "There's no way we can stop these things."

"Aw, crap!" Crash groaned as he kicked one of the robots in the head.

The Janitor looked sadly at two of his robots. "Well, boys...this is it," he grumbled. "I'm going down with the ship..."

"Hey, c'mon, lil' Janitor man!" Crunch said. "We gotta vamoose!"

"Nah...leave me here to get sucked in," Janitor said, bowing his head.

Clank dialed something on a small remote control and smiled. "Ratchet, I've contacted Aphelion and sent her our coordinates," he said to his Lombax friend. "We should all depart as soon as possible."

"Right," Ratchet nodded. "C'mon, everyone, let's get out of here, quick!"

"Roger," Batman nodded as he closed his own device, summoning his Batwing. Everyone followed Ratchet and Clank out of the room, with Crash leading the sulking Janitor by his hand.

"I still don't get why you're bringing me along," Janitor moped.

"Oh, shut up and come on," Crash sighed in aggrivation as the group ran.

The team raced through the corridors, taking out Shadowkhan along the way. They made their way through every possible twist and turn before coming to a steep drop downward.

"Wait...nobody mentioned there'd be heights in this parody!" Bloo gulped.

Crunch's cellphone rang. "Y'ello?" he asked. Then he handed his cellphone to Bloo, saying, "It's for you."

Bloo held the phone to his ear (his invisible ear), and he heard Papa T's voice say, "There's heights in this parody." The imaginary friend dropped the cellphone and gulped in fear.

"Guys...if I die here, can you tell Mac I always loved him like a brother?" Bloo asked.

"Relax, you're not gonna die," Betty said, comforting Bloo.

"There's no more time to waste," Batman said. "If we're gonna get out of here, we need to hurry and get out of here."

Everyone else nodded before jumping off the edge of the platform; they all fell downward into the tunnel, seeming as though they'd keep falling. Until...

"Come on!" Ratchet shouted as he snapped his fingers. And out of nowhere, Ratchet and Clank's trusted ship, Aphelion, flew under them, with the Batwing right beside her.

"Right on time, boys," Aphelion spoke. "All aboard!" Aphelion opened her hatch and let Ratchet & Clank fall into the cockpit; Zim, Crash, and Betty landed on the back of the ship while Janitor slipped into the backseat sadly. Batman, meanwhile, landed into his Batwing, with Bloo, Crunch, Meowth, Eevee, and Totodile landing on the back.

"Aphelion, set your jets into hyperdrive," Ratchet instructed. "We need to get out of here ASAP!"

"Affirmative," Aphelion responded.

Ratchet then spoke into a walkie-talkie over to Betty. "Betty, you and the others be careful," he said. "We're gonna be going at breakneck speed out of here, so don't go falling off on us, alright?"

"Gotcha," Betty nodded.

"Alright, let's MOVE!" Ratchet shouted as he thrusted Aphelion into overdrive, with the Batwing close behind.

As the two ships raced through the tunnel, they noticed several sparks going off around them. "What is this madness?" Zim asked.

Batman checked his scanners. "It's some kind of energy," he mumbled. Then, it hit him.

"Nuclea's back."

Sure enough, Nuclea appeared from the wires on the wall, her lower body acting like a genie's tail. "I'm back for revenge, Atomic Betty!!" she screeched. "Prepare to perish!"

"Not if I can help it!" Betty cried, getting ready to throw down. Nuclea rushed forward, but Betty grabbed her and slammed her onto the back of the ship. Then she jumped backward and nailed Nuclea with a diving kick to the back. Zim shot at her, but her body became electricity, which phased right through her; then Nuclea raged back and zapped Zim. She had Zim in her hold before Crash swooped in and landed a flurry of punches on Nuclea.

While fighting with Betty, Nuclea dodged a laser blast from the other side, where Crunch had fired his own shot. Nuclea, now raging with fury, jumped to the other ship and tried to take on Crunch. Totodile soaked her with a water gun, unfortunately getting himself zapped in the process. Eevee distracted her with a Tail Whip, allowing Bloo to get out a gumball gun friend and unload on her, with Meowth chipping in with a Pay Day. Crunch seemed to finish the deal by kicking Nuclea off the back of the Batwing.

But Nuclea came raging back. "FOOLS! YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!" she thundered, sending shocks that shocked the heroes. "I SHALL ENJOY YOUR FINAL MOMENTS!!"

Back in Aphelion's cockpit, Ratchet noticed the destruction outside. "Janitor!" Ratchet shouted. "Go out there and help them!"

"Why should I?" Janitor asked despondently. "I'm a disgrace..."

"Maybe THIS will help him," Clank said, pulling out a Smash Ball. He looked back and threw it hard at Janitor's head, breaking it open. Janitor then looked determined.

"No more Mr. Nice Janitor," he snarled as he leaped out onto the back of the ship. He glared at Nuclea, saying, "Alright, Rejected Girlfriend of Static Shock! Time to put you in your place!"

"Do you think you can beat me?!" Nuclea sneered.

"Nah...I KNOW I can beat you," Janitor said as he got out twosquirt bottles. He shot both right into Nuclea's eyes.

"AAAGH!! MY EYES!! THEY BUUUURN!!" Nuclea shrieked as she held her eyes in pain. She didn't notice the incoming blackness behind her, and was sucked in, never to be seen again.

Batman grabbed a walkie-talkie and spoke to Ratchet, "Ratchet, we need to go to max speed, NOW! That blackness is coming in too quickly, we need to outrun it!"

Ratchet nodded as he punched a few keys. Both ships burst out at blazing speeds, with the blackness quickly coming in. They could see the light at the end of the tunnel. They were almost home free. It seemed as though they'd succumb to the darkness...

...And they all made it out.

"YEEEEEAH-HA!!" Ratchet cheered as he high-fived Clank. The ships soared over the ocean as the island was swallowed up in blackness.

"There goes Janitor's island," Batman sighed as he saw the destruction on his viewscreen.

True, Janitor's island may have been gone...but it opened the door for a new fight to begin...

* * *

**A/N: WOW...just like a scene straight out of Return of the Jedi! In fact, Ratchet's victory yell towards the end is a direct reference to Lando Calrissian's victory yell at the end of the real deal.**

**Anyway, Janitor's island has officially been sucked into Subspace, as well as Nuclea. And that sets up the stage for the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny...not the song, mind you, but you know what I mean. And for anyone expecting to go straight to the rest of the heroes...I have other plans for that scene. I'll explain in the next chapter.**

**Until then, read, review, and leave any suggestions you might have!**


	21. The Janitor's Troubled Past

**A/N: Now, before I get into the next chapter, I'd like to bring one thing up: for those who were curious as to why Janitor from Scrubs is ROB, the idea came from my good pal No Limit 5. It's basically the same case as the story behind Bloo as Olimar; I was planning a new Subspace parody that had Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and several other characters in it, and Janitor was one of the suggestions No Limit came up with. I took a liking to the idea, since I DO find Janitor a cool character, and so I stuck him in as ROB, or as he's been known in most of the story, The Anonymous Minister. So to answer your questions, there's your answer.**

**Okay, now that we've gotten one big moment out of the way, let's take a quick break to hear a little story...a story of heartbreak, tragedy, and angst. A story that will tug at your heartstrings and make you want to break down and...ah, forget it, let's cut to the chase!**

* * *

_**Chapter 20: The Janitor's Troubled Past**_

Meanwhile, back with Superman and his crew, the travelers trudged on through the flat desert terrain. Everyone was extremely tired; even Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter were fatigued from so much walking.

"Guys...can we stop to rest for a while?" Papa T asked, wiping his brow. "I'm dyin' out here..."

"We can't stop now," Superman said. "We need to find the Anonymous Minister and force him to tell us what he knows."

"Yeah, well, we're not exactly in the best condition to do that," Sora panted.

"Amen to that," Cap'n Joe piped up.

Sonic looked to Green Lantern, who was carrying a tired Sakura on his shoulders. "Say why can't you just fly and carry some of us?" he asked.

"I don't wanna waste my ring's energy," Green Lantern grunted. "And besides, I'll NEED that energy to kick that Minister's robed carcass up and down this desert!"

"We all do," Rukia said, struggling to stand up. "So I think it be best if we..." Rukia unknowingly bumped into Ichigo. "Hey! What's holding you up?!"

"That is," Ichigo replied simply, pointing forward. Everyone then saw the same black orb that consumed Janitor's island.

"No...not another one," Priscilla moaned.

"Yep, looks like another one," Renji nodded.

"That was a rhetorical statement, baka!" Priscilla snapped, slapping Renji across the face.

"Golly, what IS that?" Rocky asked, peering into the distance.

"Looks like a giant purple beach ball, if you ask me," Bullwinkle replied.

"Whatever it is, it's just like what we saw back in the valley," Hawkgirl said. "But...that's where the island I told you about was. And if that orb is where the island is..."

"Then something must've happened to it," Martian Manhunter nodded.

"Gosh...that must've taken a whole lot of bombs to set off," Mickey said. "If only there was a way to get there and see what that thing REALLY is..."

"I dunno, Mick', that might be..." Bugs began to say before his cellphone rang. He pulled it out from behind him and flipped it open. "Ehh, what's up, Doc?"

"Nevermind the what's up business!" came a familiar lisping voice on the other end. "We've got ya in our sights, so don't go anywhere!"

"Whatever you say," Bugs said as he pocketed his cellphone.

"Hey, over there!" Sonic said, pointing forward. He saw Aphelion and the Batwing coming in from the sea, slowly descending for a landing. From the other side, the Protectorate's ship came down for a landing. Both touched down almost simultaniously.

"Man, what a wild ride," Crash laughed as he hopped down from Aphelion's roof.

"Me-owth, I've been on better ones," Meowth said as he slid down from the Batwing with Eevee and Totodile.

Batman hopped out of the Batwing. "Good to see you, Bruce," Superman greeted.

"Yeah, you too," Batman replied simply.

"Rukia!" No Limit said excitedly as he rushed over to his love, a rose in his teeth. "Enchante, mi amor..." NL tried to lean over and have Rukia catch him...only Rukia never really bothered to try and catch him, making him fall to the ground.

"Oh, bother, NL," WormTail chuckled.

"Clark!" Wonder Woman breathed as she saw Superman. She ran over and threw her arms around him, him hugging back.

"Are you okay?" Superman said softly.

"Yeah...thank you," Wonder Woman said.

"Heya, folks," Janitor said, coming out from Aphelion's backseat. "Allow me to introduce...ME, your friendly neighborhood Janitor!"

Everyone looked at him awkwardly. "And, you are...?" Phantom Lucario asked.

"He's the Anonymous Minister," Betty said before clapping her hands over her mouth.

"So HE'S the one that's been causing all this mess!" Sonic snapped, glaring daggers at Janitor.

"Now, now hold on a second, all," Janitor said nervously, backing up. "Can't you all just hear me out?"

"NO!" Edward roared. "Not for all you've done to this world, you idiot!!"

"You stole my ship, you deth-PICABLE custodian!" Daffy sputtered.

"That was..." Janitor tried to plead before he was cut off by Genie.

"You corrupted my otherwise-pure soul!" Genie shouted, cracking his knuckles.

"But, I had nothing to..." Janitor tried again, only to be cut off again.

"You sent your wimpy lackey to kidnap my best friend!" Sakura cried, brandishing her staff.

"Jack was told by..." Janitor started, only to get another cutoff.

"You've endangered billions of lives all over this world!" Superman finished angrily. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Everyone was obviously angry at Janitor; for all he did as the Anonymous Minister, he caused a LOT of damage. He sucked several parts of the world into Subspace, he endangered several lives, and did just about everything a villain would do. But having enough of being accused, Janitor whipped out two squirt bottles.

"Unless you let me explain my story," he snarled. "You'll all back off!"

The heroes stood still, not moving. Then Zim yelled randomly, "I AM ZIIIM!!" Wrong move, as Janitor fired off his squirt bottles at Zim's eyes. "D'AAAHOHOHOHO!! THEY BUUURN!!"

"Anyone else want ammonia in their eyes?" Janitor snarled.

First being tense, everyone seemed to ease up on their fighting positions. ""Alright...Janitor," Batman said, crossing his arms. "Explain your story."

"Thanks, Batsy," Janitor said with a wry smile. He then cleared his throat and began,

"It was not too long ago...maybe it was a Sunday, or a Saturday. It might've been even a Friday, I dunno. Aaanyway, I'm sure you all know me as the big cheese of this world, right? Well, I was living on my island, calm and cool as can be, thinking up new tricks for any poor, unfortunate sucker that I targeted. Everything was all fine and dandy...until this hedgehog came in.

"See, he started killing off my robotic buddies one by one, and said he'd kill them ALL off if I didn't comply with his ways. Seeing that I had no other choice, I agreed to follow him. And as you all probably noticed, he took advantage of my little mechanical buddies; using them to construct Subspace Bombs, the TRUE weapons of mass destruction...heh, it's hard to imagine Bush never bothered to look on that island. But anyway, seeing my little buddies treated like this was just too much for me, and I fell into a depression...a depression that no liquor or drug could ever break. A depression so bad, that I started pulling pieces of the world into Subspace. And several life-threatening chapters later, I come here to all of you."

The heroes seemed to look a bit differently from before. They were first angry with Janitor, now they felt sorry for him. But at the same time, they felt...confused.

"Mephiles the Dark," Martian Manhunter said at last. "He seems to be bringing his wrath into this world."

"I've heard he's evil," Mega Man said, "But this is even lower than low, as far as villains are concerned!"

"And it's because of that evil," Janitor said in determination, "That I'm gonna get my revenge on him! Who's with me?!"

Everyone was dead-silent...were they really going to side with someone that caused them so much pain and misery? Well, it seemed like that wasn't the case...before Superman spoke up.

"We should give him a chance," he said. "He's confessed to his crimes, and therefore he should be given a second chance."

"Everyone deserves second chances, I guess," Green Lantern shrugged. "So, why not?"

"Here here," WormTail nodded. "Besides, he doesn't seem too bad of a guy; in fact, he seems kind of cool!"

"H'aww, why not?" Mickey chuckled.

"I'm willing to give him a chance," Kairi agreed.

"I am, too," Sonic said, stepping forward.

"Ehh, so we've all forgiven the custodian," Bugs said. "But, uh...how do you suppose we'll get to Mephiles?"

Janitor looked to Daffy's ship. "Oooh, no! You are NOT using my ship again!" Daffy snapped.

"It seems like we'll need to, Daffy," Superman said. "Besides, I have a plan..."

"Then in that case, allow me to grab a few things for the journey," Papa T said, whipping out his Super Wiimote. Then, using a few basic point-and-click motions, he grabbed Betty's spaceship, the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends bus, Zim's Voot Cruiser, No Limit's X-Wing, and WormTail's Y-Wing.

"Hey, how'd you do that?!" Crnch asked in bewilderment.

"I'm the author, I can do these sort of things," Papa T said with a grin. Then he turned to Superman as he asked, "Okay, Superman...what's out plan of attack?"

Superman only grinned; the time was fast approaching.

* * *

**A/N: And here's where I'll wrap it up. Now Janitor has told his side of the story, and Superman has a plan to get into Subspace. What will that plan be, and how will it work? Next chapter tells all!**

**Before I end this chapter, Janitor's story isn't made-up stuff; it's the real deal. In the REAL Subspace Emissary, the master ROB unit was the ruler of the Smash Bros. world. and lived among his own robots, as did Janitor (the only big difference being that in the Subtoon Emissary, Janitor is human while the followers are robots). Basically, Tabuu (in the guise of Master Hand, I assume) destroyed some of the other ROBs, and forced the master ROB to follow his ways, or else him and the other ROBs would be wiped out. So he complied to the rules of Tabuu, and caused the destruction he did. So don't think that was original or anything, that's real Subspace plotline you just read there...as well as the Ancient Minister stealing Halbred.**

**So we all hit a good high moment in the chapter before this one. Think you all can handle another one? I hope so, 'cause it's gonna knock your socks off like never before! So while you anticipate this, please read this chapter, review it, and if necessary, offer suggestions for the last of the story.**


	22. Enter the Dragon

**A/N: Good reviews on the last chapter. Now, I'm not gonna delve too much into what's gonna happen, so I'm only gonna leave you with some advice on how to approach this chapter:**

**Buckle Up.**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Enter the Dragon**_

Faint noises were heard from the large portal where Janitor's island was. And all of a sudden, a massive cannon emerged from the blackness. It was almost as large as the portal it emerged from, looking in some ways like a small high-tech city. The cannon charged up a blast and fired into the horizon; an unfortunate chunk of world was hit, and a large black bubble sucked it in.

And perched on top of this cannon were two familiar foes; Lex Luthor and Xemnas.

Lex breathed in and out, then smirked evilly. "What a brilliant day to cause mass mayhem," he said in satisfaction.

"Indeed," Xemnas nodded. "Soon, Mephiles will give us the power we have lusted for so long. And nothing will stand in our..." Xemnas stopped before looking out towards the horizon; he noticed the same ship that they hijacked before coming towards them at full speed! "Those fools got it back?!" Xemnas bellowed. "NO! That's IMPOSSIBLE!!"

* * *

Oh, it was very possible. And at this moment, everyone was situated in the ship's launch bay. All the other flyers...even the Foster's Bus, which was fitted with sweet rockets and jetwings...were in the hanger, ready to go.

"This is it," Superman said to himself. "It's now or never." He took a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Everyone check in!"

"No Limit 5, ready to roll!" NL said excitedly from his X-Wing.

"This is WormTail96, all systems are go!" WormTail called from the Y-Wing.

"Atomic Betty, reporting for duty!" Betty spoke next, with many of the heroes crammed into her ship.

"Ratchet and Clank, set for takeoff," Ratchet responded with Clank nodding behind him.

"The Blooster, ready to do a barrel roll!" Bloo laughed before Papa T whacked him in the back of the head. Bloo grumbled as he spoke, "Yeah, I'm ready, too."

"I AM ZIIIM!!" Zim screamed from his Voot Cruiser, making Superman cringe.

"The Genie says, TIME TO ROCK 'N' ROLL, DUDE!!" Genie roared.

"Batman here, on standby and ready," Batman responded.

"Bugs, are you ready, too?" Superman asked.

"Ready as ever, Doc!" Bugs' voice responded from the walkie-talkie.

"Alright," Superman nodded. "Remember, everyone, this is for all the people that've suffered through this! Give it all you have! Show no sign of relenting for even a second!"

"Right!" the heroes shouted at once.

"And Papa T, YOU'RE explaining why the ship had to get destroyed!" Daffy spat.

"Calm down, Daff'," Papa T said casually. "IQ Hi's gonna be fine with it all, okay?!"

* * *

Back with Lex and Xemnas, they glared at the sight they saw. "It's time we end this once and for all!" Xemnas thundered. "FIRE AT WILL!!"

Small cannons rose up from the ship and began firing at Daffy's ship; some of the hits grazed the sides, others hit directly. But either way, the ship kept moving forward. And it looked like it would almost hit the ship before a beam fired right through the center of the ship.

"GO!" Superman shouted as the launch bay's door swung open. And all the ships...with Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl leading the way...dropped down from the ship as it exploded.

"Impossible!" Xemnas breathed. "How could they have survived?!"

"They're with the Justice League, what did you expect, you silver-haired simpleton?!" Lex screamed. "FIRE! FIRE! DON'T LET THEM THROUGH!!"

Every cannon on board the ship fired madly at the heroes, but Green Lantern lead the way by using his ring's energy as a shield. Any shots that got through were deflected away by a roll from one of the ships, Wonder Woman's bracelets, or Hawkgirl's mace. The heroes simply kept pushing forward through the firings.

"NOW, Bugs!" Martian Manhunter shouted. And hearing the martian's call, something came rushing down from the sky; it was Bugs in a sleeker fighter plane, with a carrot in his mouth much like a cigar.

"Ehh, HERE'S what's up, Doc!" Bugs shouted as he took a nosedive forward. The plane crashed right through the cannon, setting off a chain reaction of explosions throughout the cannon and causing it to fall apart.

"Drat, they're onto us," Lex grumbled.

"Let us retreat into Subspace, Luthor," Xemnas said, walking into the bubble. "We will have a few surprises awaiting them..." Lex was reluctant, but followed Xemnas into the darkness as their podium collapsed.

No Limit could see the villains escaping. "Guys!" he shouted. "The cowards are retreating into that dark thing! What now?"

"Follow them!" Superman cried. "We're not letting them get away!"

Superman lead the other Justice League heroes into the bubble, with the Batwing, the X and Y Wings, and Aphelion right behind them. Bugs motioned to Betty's ship, signaling her to follow him, and they both rushed right into the darkness. Bloo brought up the rear as the Foster's Bus clumsily flew through the air on its rickitey engines. "This is the last time I trust Ratchet with tricking out this bus!" Bloo shouted as the bus went into the darkness. All the heroes were in as the cannon crumbled to pieces outside.

* * *

Within Subspace, all the heroes stood on a cliff overlooking Subspace, ready to fight. "So...this is Subspace..." Priscilla said softly.

"Yeah..." Cap'n Joe nodded. He summoned Blaziken, Gallade, and Absol as he said, "Let's rock!"

"Li...I'm coming for you," Sakura said softly to herself.

"Here comes our welcoming party," Green Lantern said as he pointed forward. And as he pointed, he saw several Shadowkhan walking forward slowly, with every imaginable ninja weapon in hand.

"Psh, ninjas are overrated," Janitor scoffed, readying his mop. "We'll clean house with them!"

"Let's DO IT!" Sonic shouted as he bolted forward and slammed into a few Shadowkhan with homing attacks. Superman followed up with a punch to one Shadowkhan before grabbing another one and tossing it into a few more. Crash peeled out into a Tornado Spin and mowed through the others, Priscilla slashed some with her sword and blew others away with her wind, Mega Man shot each one with his Mega Buster, and Green Lantern fired his ring lasers at each Shadowkhan that came to him.

"EAT GUMBALLS, VILE NINJAS OF THE DARKNESS!!" Bloo shouted as he shot several gumballs at the Shadowkhan, with Ratchet right behind him firing from his Shard Reaper and Crunch firing off with his cannon arm. Papa T whipped through the Shadowkhan using his Super Wiimote, No Limit attacked with his Soul Sword, WormTail fired off magical blasts with his scepter, and Hawkgirl slammed each Shadowkhan with her mace.

Genie launched magic blast after magic blast as Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji hacked away with their Zanpakutos. Bugs, Kairi, Mickey, and Sora attacked with their trusted Keyblades, Daffy whacked the Shadowkhan with his nunchuks, Sakura used her magic to blow the Shadowkhan away and Rocky used Bullwinkle as a battering ram (or rather, a battering moose) to plow through the Shadowkhan.

"Feel my Skitty Wrath!!" Phantom Lucario cried as she tore into the Shadowkhan as Darth Ben Valor attacked with his aura skills. Meowth slashed, Eevee tackled, and Totodile drenched the Shadowkhan as Cap'n Joe commanded his Pokemon through the fight. Atomic Betty attacked with her cosmic kung fu skills, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter punched away more Shadowkhan, Zim pierced each one with his spider legs, and Janitor whacked them with his mop. It almost seemed as though no matter how many Shadowkhan went down, more spawned in their place. But the heroes didn't care; they just kept fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex and Xemnas walked along to the edge of a cliff. "Mephiles better help us quickly," Lex sighed in irritation. "It won't be long before those heroes get past the Shadowkhan and take care of us."

"I believe 'us' is no longer a usable term," Xemnas snickered as he drew a trophy gun. He fired it at the unsuspecting Lex and turned him into a trophy; he was shoved aside, leaving Xemnas to walk to the cliff's edge. "Mephiles!" he called. "Come forth!"

The familiar crystaline hedgehog appeared from the darkness. "Quickly, grant me your power, so that the heroes will truely pay for interfering with our plans!"

"As...you wish...Xemna--help me!!" Mephiles struggled to say.

Xemnas eyed Mephiles strangely. It looked as though he was being controlled like a puppet on a string. A closer look revealed...he WAS being controlled like a puppet on a string! The controller was a strange one; he was a large, green Chinese dragon with blood red eyes and razor sharp fangs. He had a broad, yellow chest and underbelly, and wore white shorts and a loincloth.

"Do you enjoy my little puppet show, Leader of Organization XIII?" the figure snarled.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Xemnas thundered.

"I am Shendu," the dragon introduced himself. "Ruler of the Subspace universe. I must thank you and Mr. Luthor for bringing your world into mine; it's quite nice of you."

"So...we were used," Xemnas said to himself before anger crossed his face. "WE WERE ALL USED!" he roared. "NOBODY USES ME FOR ANYTHING! NOOOBODYYY!!"

Xemnas jumped forward, Nothingness Blades in hand, ready to hack away at Shendu. But he was stopped by a strange force.

"You cannot seriously harm me," Shendu sneered. "I possess powers you could only dream of!" A blast from Shendu sent Xemnas flying backward into Mephiles, tearing off his strings and turning him into a trophy in the process. The trophiphied Xemnas thumped away as Mephiles weakly got back up.

"You will pay for your deeds, dragon," he breathed heavily. Then, he jumped into the air and flew forward, ramming right into a force field Shendu summoned. Mephiles could not take the pressure, and fell backward onto the ground below, writhing in pain before falling limp and sinking slowly into the ground.

Shortly afterward, the heroes came up to Shendu.

"Well, well, if it isn't the big boss," Hawkgirl said sternly, readying herself to battle.

"Gosh...he's a big fella," Mickey gulped.

"Time's up, Lizard Lips!" Mega Man shouted. "We've had enough of you!"

"Oh, really?" Shendu asked plainly. "Than try to stop me!"

Superman didn't reply, but only rushed forward and was ready to punch down onto Shendu. He got close enough to land the punch, but Shendu let loose a white blast of fire into Superman's face. Superman fell back down to the ground with a thud, and lay limp on the ground before the heroes' feet.

"CLARK!" Wonder Woman screamed, rushing to Superman's side. "Clark, please...answer me...are you okay?"

...No responce.

"He is dead," Martian Manhunter said solemnly.

"Alright, THAT tears it!" WormTail snapped. "Pulling our world into yours is one thing! But when you kill the Man of Steel, YOU CROSS THE LINE YOU SON OF A STOOGE OF A DRAGON!!"

"He did not know what it means to mess with me," Shendu snarled.

"Oh, yeah?! And how about the rest of us?!" Kairi snapped.

"As for the rest of you," Shendu snickered. "You all get...THIS!" Shendu revealed two large wings on his back, and began charging up energy.

"Wh-wha-what's he doing?!" Edward asked nervously.

There was no time for an answer, as Shendu unleashed powerful waves of energy that went right through the heroes and sent them flying through the air like scattered toys.

"Powers...sapped...joints...stiff," Papa T strained as he turned into a trophy. "Captain Kirk reference...cliche..."

Every last hero, except for the seemingly-dead Superman, was turned into a trophy. They all scattered to the far reaches of the realm as Shendu gathered strange orbs around himself.

"Yeees..." he hissed. "All the power of this world...mine..." A set of stairs flew up to the cluster of orbs as Shendu's words echoed once more...

"All...hail...Shendu..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay...THIS, looks bad.**

**Everyone: (Backslapping the air) YA THINK?!**

**Me: Well, everyone's finally met Shendu...but not before they get turned into trophies by the dude! And it seems like nobody else can save them now...or ARE there? If I recall, there's two heroes that still have those badges on them from Marvin; we'll see what those badges are for in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and nobody should be freaking out about Superman being killed; he's NOT as dead as you think he is ;-) Trust me, he'll be back...**

**So until the next chapter, please read, review, and suggest wherever you can!**


	23. A New Hope

**A/N: Hooh...it may SEEM like we're all defeated, but fear not! For three valiant heroes shall come to our rescue and save the day! A man...a boy...and a...martian? Ehm...yeah, just read on.**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: A New Hope**_

All was quiet in the realm of Subspace. The heroes had been defeated, and Superman killed. Shendu had seemed to win the war. All hope was lost, there was no chance for a comeback. Soon, the world would be consumed by Subspace. The Subspace Wars were officially over...

...Or so one would think.

Within Subspace, Marvin the Martian's headquarters still stood, tall but in bad condition. After Lex's break-in, the main throne room was a complete mess with rubble and debris everywhere. And the trophies of Flash, Li Syaoran, and Marvin himself lay dormant, never to be awakened again by human hands.

But then, all of a sudden, the badges placed on Flash and Li began to glow with a bright light. The two were enveloped in light, before they finally sat back up...alive! The badges had awakened them from their deep sleep!

"Augh...man, what hit me?" Flash groaned as he rubbed his head. He noticed Li in front of him. "Hey, what's a kid like you doing in a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same question," Li retorted, reaching for Flash's badge and taking it off with a hasty jerk.

"Hey, hey, watch the threads!" Flash snapped.

Li looked over the badge curiously. It was all black with two eyelike half-circles made from rubies. "Hmm..."

"It's a badge, big whup," Flash said. "What's so special about this one?"

"I can sense it has some sort of power," Li explained. "If you had one...and I had one..." Li looked down to his chest, where he had a similar badge. "Then these must've been some sort of time capsule."

"O-kay..." Flash said uneasily. "Not exactly sure what you mean there, kid. But why don't we ask the blackhead over there?"

Flash pointed to Marvin's trophy. Li looked unsure at first, but nodded. He went forward and tapped Marvin's stand, bringing the Martian to life.

"Ooooh, dear..." Marvin groaned. "What on Mars..." Flash and Li came into his view. "Mr. Flash! Mr. Syaoran! You're both alive! Oh, goody!" Marvin threw his arms around the two. "Oh, I KNEW they would work!"

"Back up, little man," Flash said, pushing Marvin away. "I'm not exactly on good terms with you."

"Why?" Li asked.

"He tazed me in the back," Flash said flatly, glaring at Marvin.

"I had to! There was a reason!" Marvin pleaded.

"Oh, really?" Flash asked, crossing his arms. "And what, pray tell, would that reason be?"

"You see," Marvin explained, "Mephiles the Dark was planning on bringing this world into the dimension known as Subspace. And in order to do this successfully, he required three villains...Lex Luthor, Xemnas, and Jack Spicer...to stop any heroes that came in the way of his plans. This could only be done by turning them into trophies."

"So where do you come in?" Li asked.

"**I** was able to eavesdrop on the villains' plans," Marvin continued, "And proceeded to counteract the villains' ploy by making a trophy collection of my own. BUT, what I did to make my plan foolproof was create the badges you hold in your hand. They are infused with a special substance called Revivatarium, which can bring anything dead or in a permanent statis back to life. I used these on you to make sure Mephiles could be defeated if his plans were to succeed."

Li looked up to the hole in the ceiling and noticed the blackness of Subspace overhead. "I guess the plan may have worked already," he said.

"Then there's no time to waste," Marvin said, loading his laser gun. "We must go and find whatever we can."

Flash sighed irritably. "Alright, but this doesn't make up for tazing me," he said.

Marvin pushed open the doors of his lair and looked out at Subspace. "Oh, dear, it's worse than I thought," he mumbled to himself. He looked back to Li and Flash, saying, "Now be alert, Earthlings. When it's used, Revivatarium is rendered useless afterward, so the badges will not keep you from coming back from stasis. Keep alert at all times, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Flash said nonchalantly. He then noticed something. "Hey, what're those ninjas guarding?" Flash pointed to three Shadowkhan guarding a trophy; it was Renji!

"It's a trophy of a hero!" Martian breathed. "We must revive him if we are to add more power!" Marvin whipped out his laser gun and fired three well-aimed shots at the Shadowkhan; each one hit directly, causing them to dissolve into Shadow Bugs. With one more shot to the trophy stand, Marvin revived Renji.

"What the...where am I?" Renji said, rubbing his head.

"Subspace, where the population is a bunch of ninjas in black," Flash said, running up to Renji with the others close behind him.

"Oh, I remember now," Renji growled. "That huge dragon blew us all away..."

"Dragon?" Marvin asked. He mumbled to himself, "This may be worse than I expected..."

Activating his Zanpakuto's Shikai, Renji looked to the heroes. "Well, we better find the others," he said.

"There's more?" Li asked.

"A LOT more," Renji replied. "Like...those two over there." Renji motioned to Sakura and Daffy's trophies, which were both surrounded by strange-looking mines.

"I'll handle this one," Li said, stepping forward. "Element: WIND!" Li used a wind spell to blow around the mines and set them off; they exploded, but didn't harm the trophies. Li quickly ran over and revived both heroes.

"Ugh..." Sakura moaned, opening her eyes. "L...Li?"

"Yeah, Sakura, it's me," Li said with a small smile.

"Li!" Sakura cried, hugging Li tightly. "Oh, I was so worried about you!"

"It's okay, Sakura...I'm here," Li said, patting Sakura on the back.

"Oh, brother," Daffy grumbled as he straightened himself out. "Just what we needed, romantic stuff. Save it for the epilogue, kiddies!"

Flash then noticed Rukia's trophy not too far away, with a swarm of Shadowkhan waiting for him. He rushed over, powering through the Shadowkhan, and quickly revived the female Soul Reaper.

"Oh...my head," Rukia moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, sweet cheeks," Flash said with a grin.

Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai form was revealed as Rukia held it to Flash's face. "Call me that again, and you're as good as frozen," she growled.

"Alright, alright, just kidding," Flash chuckled nervously, backing up.

"There's Ratchet & Clank!" Sakura said, pointing forward to Ratchet and Clank's trophy up on a high ledge. She quickly used her staff to summon a pair of wings on her back; she fluttered upward and awoke the duo.

"What the? Where's Shendu?" Ratchet asked, looking around.

"Not here, apparently," Clank noted.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Sakura said as she floated back down. Clank hopped onto Ratchet as the Lombax hopped down and used Clank's jets to slowly float back downward.

"I found four of the authors," Flash said, running up behind the gang. Right behind him was Papa T, No Limit, Priscilla, and Phantom Lucario.

"Nya...my head's all fuzzy," Phantom said woozily.

"Mine, too," Priscilla said, rubbing her forehead.

"It'll pass, don't worry," Papa T said. "So what's the deal here?"

"We're trying to find the other heroes and revive them so we can fight Shendu again," Rukia explained.

"Wherever you will fight, I will be by your side, my darling," NL said in a suave voice to Rukia. Rukia rolled her eyes at this.

The group found several Shadowkhan guarding Kairi, Crunch, and Atomic Betty. "Alright, fresh meat!" Papa T snickered as he got out a Smash Ball. He pressed a button and zapped it into the Super Wiimote, making him glow. Li also got out a Smash Ball and slashed it, making him glow as well.

"Ready?" Li asked, readying his sword.

"Whenever you are," Papa T nodded.

Li nodded back and closed his eyes. "Force, here my plight...RELEASE THE LIGHT!" he cried, sending a beam of light right through the Shadowkhan. Papa T got the slackers by letting loose a stream of blue fire that burned the Shadowkhan. With that, all three trophies were revived.

"What the fudge happened?" Crunch asked wearily.

"We were put in a stasis mode by Shendu," came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Martian Manhunter, with Flash, Batman, Eevee, Mega Man, and Rocky & Bullwinkle right behind him.

"And yeah, Flash found us," Mega Man added.

"So far, so good," Priscilla nodded. "Now we just need to find..."

"Zim," everyone replied dully.

"Isn't that his Voot Cruiser over there?" Batman said, pointing to a familiar wrecked ship.

"Hey, it is!" Rocky said.

"Perhaps we should use it to get an aerial view of this place," Bullwinkle said, striding over to the Voot Cruiser.

"Ahh...you DO know how to drive, right?" Papa T asked uneasily.

"What moose can't drive a spaceship?" Bullwinkle asked rhetorically, firing up the cruiser. It lifted off okay, but Bullwinkle quickly crashed it into a nearby wall...which had Zim's trophy on top.

"I thought you said you knew how to drive a spaceship!" Kairi moaned, facepaliming her face.

"Never said I could drive it well," Bullwinkle said, straightening out his antlers.

The impact of the crash made Zim's trophy fall over, and hit Bullwinkle on the antlers; luckily, he wasn't knocked out, but Zim WAS revived.

"Eh? I'm alive?" Zim asked himself while standing on Bullwinkle's head. "I AM ALIIIVE!!"

"At least he didn't introduce himself," NL chuckled.

"Don't jinx it," Betty whispered, elbowing NL in the arm.

Marvin lead the group to Shendu's stairway. He noticed Lex's trophy right in front of them. "Oh, goody! Another ally!" he said. "Better wake him up!"

"Don't touch him!" Batman shouted, but too late; Marvin tapped the stand and revived Lex...who was NOT in the best of moods.

"XEMNAS!" Lex roared as he shot back up. He stopped as he said, "Wait...you're not Xemnas. Oh, well, might as well vent my frustration on you, little man!" Lex pressed a few buttons on a wrist dial and instantly armed himself with a mech suit.

"Lex, stop!" Martian Manhunter cried, but Marvin held his hand up to stop him.

"Do not worry, Mr. J'onzz," he said. "I have this under control." Marvin quickly pulled out a Smash Ball, tossed it up, and shot it open, enveloping himself in the familiar glow. Then, he whistled loudly, and called in a stampede of Instant Martians AND Martian Centurion robots to run right over Lex. Lex was able to shoot a few of them away, but ultimately succumbed to the stampede, turning back into a trophy.

"There...let's try that again," Marvin said, tapping the stand again and reviving Lex.

"XEMNA--" Lex began to shout before Marvin stopped him with a slap across the face. He glared at the martian as he said, "What's the big idea, little man?!"

"THAT is the big idea," Marvin said, pointing up to the staircase.

Lex looked that same way and nodded. "I see..." he said. "So what, do I need to side with you and the Justice Dolts?"

"Like it or not, you're working with us for the time being," Batman said, walking up to Luthor. He glared right into his eyes as he growled, "Deal with it."

"Guy sure knows how to motivate ya," Daffy whispered to Kairi, who nodded.

"So are you with us or not?" Li asked.

"Fine," Lex sighed. "I'll help you all out. But don't think this means we're friends."

"We would not have it any other way," Martian Manhunter said as the group set out to find more of the heroes.

* * *

**A/N: So you see, you shouldn't assume that everything's all for naught until you're absolutely sure it's true. In this case...everything's okay. Well, alright, everything's SORT OF okay. This is only a small portion of the heroes; the rest still need to be rescued.**

**Bugs: Ehh, and yours' truely will be the one to save the day, right?**

**Me: Right, Bugs! Anyway, there's a small reference to the Rocky and Bullwinkle movie (which wasn't really that bad, to be honest with you) in where Bullwinkle accidently crashes Zim's ship into a wall and says while he knows how to drive a Voot Cruiser, it doesn't mean he can drive it well. Then again, moose don't exactly drive well at all, especially in Bullwinkle's case XD.**

**Anyway, the next chapter's coming up real soon, so stay tuned for the rest of the heroes' rescue! Until then, do your usual thing!**


	24. Picking Up the Last of the Pieces

**A/N: More good reviews, as usual! And as for your suggestions, Nightw2, both like great ideas; I'll be sure to include them in the last few coming chapters.**

**Anyway, now that Li, Flash, and Marvin have rounded up most of the heroes, let's leave the rest of them to everyone's favorite Prince of Tricks, Bugs Bunny himself!**

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Picking Up the Last of the Pieces**_

Elsewhere in Subspace, Bugs Bunny's trophy lay dormant on the ground...until it glowed, bringing him back to life.

"Oi, what a night that was," Bugs moaned as he rubbed his head. "I knew I shouldn'ta taken a left turn at Albaquerque..." He got a strange look on his face as he felt something behind his ear. After a little feeling around, he pulled out a familiar badge; the same one that Li and Flash had!

"Hmm...I remember this thing," Bugs said to himself. "I picked this thing up back at the ridge when we lost ol' Lexy!" Bugs pocketed it in his pocket. "Better hang onto it, just in case it's a lucky charm." The rabbit looked at his surroundings before drawing his Keyblade. "It's gonna be a looong day."

Bugs wandered aimlessly through Subspace before finding a trophy; it was Mickey Mouse! "Ehh, better free ol' Mick'," he said as he jogged over to the trophy and tapped it, freeing the little mouse.

"Golly...where am I?" Mickey said woozily.

"Back in reality, of course," Bugs replied slyly. "You okay, Mick'?"

"I am, now! Thanks, Bugs!" Mickey chuckled. His face turned worried as he said, "Where are the others?"

"Scattered around these parts," Bugs replied. "And I'm bettin' them Shadowkhan are just lyin' in wait for the two of us to start huntin' the others down."

As if on cue, several Shadowkhan appeared and surrounded the classic duo. "Me and my big mouth," Bugs sighed as he and Mickey readied their Keyblades. The duo made light work of the monsters, quickly fending them all off and sending them back to their Shadow Bug forms. "Ehh, that was pretty easy," Bugs said with a satisfied grin.

"Welp, we better get a move-on," Mickey said, pointing forward. "I already found Green Lantern and Hawkgirl over there!"

"Perfect," Bugs said smoothly. Bugs and Mickey jumped over to the two trophies and revived both of them.

"Oooh...oh, my head," Hawkgirl moaned. "What happened?"

"We were trophitized by that overgrown lizard," Bugs explained. "And now we gotta go and find the rest of 'em so we can take Shendu on again."

"Great, a trophy hunt," Green Lantern sighed. "We oughta split up and try to find the others, that way we'll cover more ground."

"Good idea, Mr. Lantern!" Mickey said with a swing of his arm. "Hawkgirl and I will go this way, and you and Bugs can go that way!"

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl nodded to each other before the two groups went their seperate ways.

* * *

With Hawkgirl and Mickey, they managed to find Crash, Sonic, and Janitor surrounded by more Shadowkhan.

"I'll handle this," Hawkgirl said, launching forward with her mace in hand. She quickly tore through the Shadowkhan while Mickey brought up the rear and took out the slackers. When they were gone, the three heroes were instantly revived.

"Okay, where's the dragon?! I'll knock his freakin' teeth out!!" Janitor roared, whipping around fiercely.

"Calm down, Janitor," Hawkgirl giggled. "He's not here. But you'll get a chance to beat him down soon."

"Good, 'cause he's as good as dead when I get my hands on 'em," Crash growled, knocking his fists together.

"We just need to find the others," Mickey said in determination.

"You can leave half the job to me!" Sonic said as he zipped off. A few minutes and some random life-reviving flashes later, Sonic came back with Wonder Woman, Genie, Meowth, WormTail, Darth Ben Valor, and Cap'n Joe. "See? No problem!"

"I guess that's why they call him the Fastest Thing Alive," Joe chuckled.

"I agree," WormTail nodded. "Where'd the others go?"

"Green Lantern and Bugs are out searching for the rest of the heroes," Hawkgirl explained. "Maybe we should try finding them."

"Sounds like a plan to Me-owth," Meowth nodded.

"But how're we gonna find them?" Darth Ben Valor asked.

"Leave THAT to me!" Genie said dilligently, turning himself into a bloodhound. He began sniffing the ground with his nose and walked forward as quickly as he could.

Wonder Woman chuckled. "Seems like guys in blue are always the crazy ones," she remarked.

"I resent that!" Sonic sniffed as the others followed Genie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Green Lantern shot away more Shadowkhan as Bugs slashed through them with his Keyblade. When it was all clear, they revived Ichigo and Edward.

"Ehh, you fellas okay?" Bugs asked.

"Not...quite," Edward groaned, rubbing his head.

"We will be in a while," Ichigo said, hoisting his sword over his shoulder. "I guess we gotta find the others, right?"

"You got it," Green Lantern nodded. "When I find that dragon, I'm gonna give him a run for his money!"

"You're not the only one," Edward said, cracking his good knuckle. His eye caught something as he said, "There's Bloo!"

Green Lantern quickly fired a laser shot at Bloo's statue and revived him. "Five more minutes, mommy..." Bloo mumbled, his eyes shut.

"No time for napping, Bloo, let's get moving!" Ichigo barked.

Bloo quickly snapped out of it and ran over to the heroes. "Hey, where are we?" Bloo asked.

"The same place we've been in for the past two chapters," Bugs said, walking back to the crew with Sora and Totodile in tow.

"Looks like Kairi's with the others," Sora said, surveying the scene.

"I'm sure she's been revived by now, Sora, don't worry," Green Lantern said. "Now c'mon, crew, let's get movin'."

The group set off, venturing deeper into the reaches of Subspace. Along the way, they found the trophy of Jack Spicer lying around. Green Lantern was about to revive him, but Bugs stopped him.

"You sure you wanna do that, Doc?" Bugs asked. "He's the same dupe that kidnapped Wonder Woman!"

"We'll need all the help we can get, Bugs," Green Lantern said. "Relax, we'll get him to behave."

With a tap of the stand, Jack was revived. "Aww, man..." Jack groaned, rubbing his head. "Where am I?"

"You're in Subspace, Spicer," Sora said. "And you're with us, so you better watch yourself."

Jack looked to his group and grimaced. "Fine," he said at last. "But I'm only doing this because I don't know where the heck I am!"

"Fair enough," Bugs nodded. His eye then caught Xemnas' trophy lying on the ground. "Well, well, lookee here," he said. He turned to Sora as he said, "Say, Sora! Ya think your enemy would wanna--"

Bugs was cut off by a high-impact laser blast that blasted the Xemnas trophy away. And who came storming in, but an angry Lex Luthor! He pounded away at the trophy before tossing it aside and stomping off towards the staircase.

"Boy, and I thought Sam had issues," Bugs said to himself as he watched Lex go.

"Earth Rabbit!" came Marvin's voice as he ran in and tackled Bugs from behind. "Oh, it is so good to see you! Come along, we must take care of that wretched dragon!" Marvin then dragged Bugs along by his hand.

"Ehh, I can deal with it," Bugs said plainly as he was dragged.

Green Lantern looked to see the others coming up behind them, with Hawkgirl and Mickey's group leading the way. "Looks like the gang's all here," he smiled.

"And we're ready to kick some butt!" Crash yelled.

"Take us to that overgrown lizard, foo'!" Crunch growled. "I'm gon' kick his tail GOOD!"

"Calm yourself, Crunch," Martian Manhunter said. "We will proceed to battling Shendu shortly."

* * *

Sora and Kairi, now reunited, looked over to the dormant Xemnas trophy. "Should we...?" Sora asked Kairi.

"If we're going to beat him, yeah," Kairi nodded. Then, she tapped Xemnas' stand and revived the leader of the destroyed Organization XIII.

"Wha...why did you revive me?" Xemnas asked wearily.

"We need YOU to take on Shendu," Sora said, pointing to the staircase. "So come on, let's get going!"

Sora and Kairi walked forward towards the staircase. Xemnas growled and looked at his fist; as degrading as it sounded, he had no other choice but to team with the heroes. He WAS used, after all. So he reluctanlty followed them up.

* * *

Back with Marvin, he looked up to the staircase in wonder...before being tackled by Jack Spicer.

"HAH!" Jack chortled. "So, we finally meet again, Blackhead! Time for a little payback for stealing my ride!"

Marvin slowly got up, with Li and Flash helping him to his feet.

"Wait...you're HELPING him?!" Jack spat.

"Duh," Flash responded. "We need him, and...unfortunately...you, if we're gonna take on the dragon."

"Dragon, huh?" Jack asked himself as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm...if I take on this dragon thing, maybe it'll boost my credentials as an evil boy genius! Alright, I'll do it!"

As Li, Flash, and Marvin made their way up the stairs, Jack rushed by them with his helipack in tow. All the heroes were ascending the stairs; they knew what lay before them.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done, and we're getting closer to the big crescendo! Now that ALL the heroes are revived, they have their eyes fixed on fighting Shendu...but they need to go through a major obstacle in order to get there...what will it be? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Also...this chapter is dedicated to the loving memory of comedian Bernie Mac, who died of pneumonia at the Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago, Illinois. He starred in several movies, including **_**House Party 3**_**, **_**Friday**_**, **_**Transformers**_**, and provided the voice of Zuba for the upcoming movie **_**Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa**_**. He was also a part of HBO's Def Comedy Jam alongside fellow comedians like Martin Lawrence, Dave Chappelle and Chris Tucker. His comedic stylings will always be remembered.**

_**RIP Bernie Mac: October 5th, 1957 to August 9th, 2008**_


	25. Guardians of the Gate

**A/N: Can you feel the tension rising? I know I sure can, and it's about to get even MORE intense with this next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Guardians of the Gate**_

With the stairway behind them, the heroes had all assembled in a small clearing, where a large iron gate stood tall before them. The gate itself had three bright orbs; two on the sides, and one at the top. What they were for was unknown...but NOW the focus was on what would happen next.

"So, uh, hey! Where's Superman?" Flash asked.

Everyone's faces seemed to fall at 'Superman.' "What? Was it something I said?" Flash asked.

"Wally..." Hawkgirl said softly. "Superman is...gone."

"Gone? As in, DEAD gone?" Flash asked nervously.

"I'm afraid so," Clank nodded solemly. "It seems that the powers of Shendu were too great for Superman to handle...and he perished under his wrath."

"Ahh, Big Blue always DID have more guts than sense," Lex Luthor sneered. "I mean, really, going one-on-one with a dragon with magical abilities beyond your wildest imagination? Given his weakness to magic, I'd say he had a brain of steel!" Lex laughed at his own joke, earning glares from the others.

Crash, having heard enough, grabbed Lex by his throat and glared at him. "Shut. Up. NOW," he growled. "Do NOT mock the Man of Steel, or else you'll be listening to some serious knuckle music!"

"Even if you're an enemy of Superman's, that was lower than low!" Li snapped in agreement.

"Remember, this is Lex Luthor you're talking about," Batman said. "He's already the lowest of the low."

"Yeah, but still, making fun of a legend is too cruel," Janitor added.

Lex snorted. "Alright, FINE," he scoffed. "I swear, for a bunch of heroes, you're all being wimps about one harmless joke."

"Enough," Atomic Betty piped up. "We need to get through this gate to get to Shendu."

"Leave that to me!" Bloo volunteered. He walked over to the door anf pulled on it as hard as he could; his own strength actually sent him flying into the others. "Maybe it just needs a little...grease..." he moaned in a daze.

"No...the door will not open by the will of a life form," Martian Manhunter said, eyeing the orbs. "The orbs in front of the door are made of pure life force; there must be something tied to them."

"Three things, actually," Mega Man noted, looking at a scanner. "All three of the orbs have the life force of three other monsters. There's a large Heartless, an armadillo...and some sort of genie-like creature."

"Ehh, sounds like that giant Darkside Heartless I beat all the way back in Chapter 1!" Bugs gasped.

"And that armadillo sounds like the one we faced in the desert," Rukia added.

"Which leaves the genie to be that giant one we fought on the roof of the spaceship," WormTail concluded.

"Oh, brother...so we gotta fight these three things all over again?" Daffy asked in exasperation.

"Not quite," Genie said. "Some of us never got a chance to fight any of these monsters, so now could be a good time!"

"There's no time to determine who fights who," Green Lantern interrupted. "If we're gonna get to Shendu, we need to take out those orbs. And to do that, we need to beat the monsters tied to them."

Suddenly, as if sensing the heroes' presence, the orbs shot three beams of light that formed three gates behind them. "Looks like there's our way of fighting them," Sonic noted.

Papa T cricked his neck before whipping out the Super WiiMote. "Alright, I have an idea," he said. "The Looney Tunes trio, Sakura, Li, Sora, Kairi, Xemnas, King Mickey, Betty, Sonic, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl and I will go for the Darkside Heartless. Batman, you take the Soul Reapers, NL and WormTail, Janitor, Flash, Edward, Genie, Zim, Joe, Meowth, and Martian Manhunter to fight the Evil Red Genie. The rest of you, take down that armadillo. Everyone clear?"

"Crystal clear, Mr. Author, sir!" Genie saluted, literally turning crystal clear.

"Time to rock!" Cap'n Joe shouted as he called Absol, Gallade, and Blaziken out of their Pokeballs.

"For Superman!" Martian Manhunter shouted, raising his fist into the air.

"For the world!" Darth Ben Valor shouted, his paws glowing with his Aura.

"For the future!" Edward added, forming his arm into a blade.

"For chocolate on a stick!" Phantom shouted, holding up a chocolate bar skewered with a stick. Everyone looked in confusion before cheering in agreement.

And with that, the heroes charged the gates, ready to take on the challenges before them.

* * *

With Green Lantern and his group, it didn't take long for them to find the Darkside Heartless. It rose up from a dark pool in front of them and roared loudly.

"Sounds like SOMEBODY didn't take my adivce," Bugs sighed irritably as he drew his Keyblade. The rabbit, along with Sora, Kairi, and Mickey, attacked the beast with their Keyblades, but it quickly shrugged all four of them off with a mighty ground pound. "Ehh, either it's my imagination, or this thing got tougher than before!"

"If this is a creature of Subspace, chances are it HAS gotten stronger because of its environment!" Marvin yelped as he shot his laser gun rapidly at the Darkside.

"Brilliant," Green Lantern grunted. "So we're at a disadvantage...a BIG disadvantage."

"We gotta find a way to beat it!" Mickey shouted as he dodged a blast of darkness from the Darkside.

"How're we gonna do that?!" Sora asked as he batted a blast away. "It's stronger here than it was before!"

"We just need to try!" Kairi cried.

The giant Heartless dug one of its giant hands deep into the ground...and out spawned several Shadowkhan.

"Not more of these stupid things!" Daffy groaned. "Haven't we dealt with enough of them?!"

"Apparently not," Papa T sighed as he slashed one away.

"Leave these things to us!" Sonic said as he slammed into a Shadowkhan with a Homing Attack while Betty, Papa T, Bugs, Daffy, Marvin, Sakura, and Li joined in with their own attacks.

Xemnas also joined in, slashing through the Heartless with his Nothingness Blades. "Keyblader! Green Lantern! You and your friends finish this monstrosity!" he shouted. "We will hold off the Shadowkhan!"

Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern nodded before facing the Darkside. Green Lantern tied it down using his ring, sending a surge of energy through the beam and shocking the beast. This gave Hawkgirl plenty of time to fly in and smash the Darkside in the face, breaking away from Green Lantern's bonds. With its injuries beginning to take its toll, Sora, Kairi, and Mickey took this opportunity to finish it off once and for all; they clashed their Keyblades together and formed an orb of white light, which sent three powerful waves at the Darkside. With the final wave, it dissolved into nothingness and sunk back into the darkness.

"That's one monster down," Hawkgirl said softly. The background around the heroes suddenly flashed, and they returned to the gate; the orb on the left side dissappeared, signaling that it was a third of the way unlocked.

"Let's hope the others can beat the other two monsters," Sakura said hopefully.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Sonic said casually. "For all we know, maybe that armadillo is going down easy!"

* * *

"THIS ARMADILLO IS **SO** NOT GOING DOWN EASY!!" Bloo shouted as he ran away from a rolling Army Dillo.

Wonder Woman quickly jumped in and stopped Army Dillo in his tracks before picking him up and throwing him backward. "Thank you!" Bloo shouted as he hugged Wonder Woman's leg gratefully.

"Thank me later, we need to keep fighting this thing," Wonder Woman said as Bloo let go of her. The imaginary friend summoned up a clublike friend before they both rushed forward.

Phantom Lucario tried slapping Army Dillo with her tail, but since it was retracted into its shell, it only made a few small dents. It lifted up using its rockets, with Phantom still attached to it.

"Phantom! Get down from there!" DBV shouted.

"Not until I break this thing open!" Phantom shouted as she continued to work at the monster. Unfortunately, Army Dillo slammed down onto the ground and sent Phantom flying...right into DBV's arms. She looked up at the Lucario's face and smiled. "Nyea...I'm okay," she said.

"Good," DBV said, putting her down gently. "Now come on, let's keep working at this overgrown rat!"

"Yeah!" Phantom squealed as she ran forward.

Army Dillo came partly out of his shell and started firing away at the heroes with fireballs, but Totodile took care of many of them with his Water Gun while Priscilla slashed each of them in half. One stray fireball nearly hit Eevee, but Jack Spicer (of all people!) quickly swooped in and saved her. Eevee squealed with joy as she licked Jack's face.

"The things I do for love," Jack sighed exasperatingly.

When Army Dillo popped out of his shell, that gave Mega Man and Crunch the perfect opportunity to open fire on its face; Mega Man fired off his Mega Buster while Crunch used his cannon arm. As Army Dillo was stunned, Ratchet & Clank and Rocky & Bullwinkle got on either side of Dillo's shell and pried off the cannons on either side, rendering Army Dillo almost useless.

"We de-armied the Army Dillo, guys!" Bullwinkle shouted.

"Now c'mon, finish this guy off!" Rocky shouted as he and the others jumped off of the shell.

But Army Dillo wasn't ready to go down yet; he fetched out the same giant cannon from before! It fired a large missile with a giant face on it, which homed in on the heroes.

"It's a heat-seeker!" Lex shouted. "We need to send it the other way!"

"Leave THAT to me!" Crash shouted as he jumped up onto the missile.

Ratchet got an idea. "I know what he's trying to do!" he said. "Clank, hack into the missile's guidance systen and direct it at Army Dillo!"

"Affrimative," Clank nodded. His eyes flashed several different readings for a few moments before they dissappeared. "Guidance system successfully hacked."

"Cowabunga, dude!!" Crash shouted as he rode the missile like a surfboard. He did some funky tricks on it before finally jumping off and letting the missile slam right into Army Dillo, knocking it back on its shell and rendering it useless. And like the Darkside before it, it sunk into nothingness.

When Crash returned to the group, the scene flashed and came back to the main room where Green Lantern's team was. The orb on the right side now faded; now there was one monster left.

"Looks like you guys had no problems with that armadillo," Sora said.

"Not necessarily," Bloo coughed as he rubbed his singed bottom.

"So that's two beasties down," Lex said, eyeing the door. "One more win for us, and we can take care of that oversized lizard once and for all."

"I hope that the Batman and his allies are not screwing their battle up," Xemnas sniffed.

"They're not," Li growled at the Nobody. "I know Batman and his team will take care of things without much trouble."

* * *

Li was right...somewhat. He and his teammates were fighting the Red Genie, and just like the first two enemies before them, it was MUCH stronger in Subspace. Batman DID manage to tie it up with his Bat Grappler, but it was quick to break its hold. It lunged at Batman, who skillfully jumped out of the way.

"Why couldn't we get one of the easier enemies?" Batman grunted.

"Dunno," Janitor shrugged. "But hey, the bigger they are, the harder they'll fall!" Janitor tried to prove this by shooting ammonia in Red Genie's eyes; it worked, a little too well, as it was sent into a blind rage.

"The ammonia has angered it further," Martian Manhunter shouted. "We need to be on our toes more than ever!"

"I am ALWAYS light on my feet!" Zim snapped as he shot away at the genie with his laser pistols. Rukia tried to freeze it with her Zanpakuto, but Red Genie broke through the ice and blasted Rukia away, sending her flying. Luckily, No Limit caught her before she could land.

"You...you saved me," Rukia breathed.

"I don't let my friends get hurt like that," No Limit said with a smile.

Rukia couldn't help but give a small smile herself as No Limit set her down and bolted back into the fight, his Soul Sword in hand.

Ichigo, in his Bankai form, dealt out minimal damage to Red Genie, but Renji tipped the scales in the heroes' favor as he broke open a Smash Ball and activated his own Bankai, the Baboon Bone Cannon, where Zabimaru transformed into a giant snake and fired a dense blast of energy straight through Red Genie's chest.

"We've almost got it!" Genie shouted. "Time to finish it off!" He transformed into a familiar earthworm-in-a-super-suit hero with a ray gun and shouted, "EAT DIRT, VILE DOPPLEGANGER THAT DOESN'T LOOK HALF AS GOOD AS ME!!" Genie fired madly while laughing like a lunatic, weakening Red Genie further. WormTail helped out with several blasts of magic, while Edward activated his own Final Smash. where he channeled alchemic energy into both hands and fired it forward. Red Genie couldn't take much more; one more hit, and it would go down.

"Order up: one finisher!" Meowth shouted as he jumped on Flash's back.

Flash smirked as he ran straight forward and struck right through Red Genie; Meowth's claws helped drain the last of Red Genie's energy, as it roared in pain.

"Triple Finish!" Cap'n Joe commanded as his Pokemon unleashed their attack; Absol used its Secret Power, Gallade fired a Psychic attack, and Blaziken used its Overheat. The attacks finsihed Red Genie off, as it sunk away into nothingness.

"That's that," WormTail sighed, dusting his metal claws off. Again, the scene flashed to the main room, and the last orb dissappeared. The iron gates slowly moaned open, revealing the path to the final battle.

"This is it...the final battle," Priscilla said nervously.

"We're ready if you guys are," Batman said.

"Good...'cause we're gonna settle the score once and for all," Green Lantern said in determination. He clutched his fist as he said,

"No mercy this time."

* * *

**A/N: This is it, folks, the battle for the universe is at hand! Will the heroes win and avenge the death of Superman? Or will Shendu have the last laugh? All will be answered in the next exciting chapter of the SubToon Emissary!**

**Before anyone asks me, I bypassed doing the entire Great Maze for the reason that it would be way too much of a chore to do the entire Great Maze. So I whittled the bosses needed to fight down to three; the Darkside Heartless, Army Dillo, and Red Genie (who is Genie's evil clone). I kept the same basic concept of the Great Maze, which was that the enemies were the key to opening the final door to Tabuu. So if anyone's wondering about that, there's your reason.**

**So gear up for the next chapter...you are NOT gonna want to miss it!**


	26. The Battle for Everything

**A/N: Be prepared: this chapter contains the biggest, most epic battle know to mankind. How epic are we talking here? Just read on, and you'll find out.**

* * *

_**Chapter 25: The Battle for Everything**_

The heroes confidently walked through the portal, ready for what lay ahead of them. What they got was a dark, vast plain, with several rising rocklike formations jutting out of the ground. Several small bubbles containing each consumed part of the world hovered in the air around a familiar figure: Shendu. He was not facing the heroes...rather, he was watching the orbs lazily float around in the air.

"Your world..." Shendu mused. "It is truely a remarkable place. There is so much within your world that mine does not have. Sunshine...fresh air...running water...all of it, it is clearly superior to this dark, blank abyss I call a world. For so long, I have coveted the simple beauty of your world for my own." Shendu chuckled sinisterly. "It seems that I almost have my wish...thanks to the Janitor and his minions."

"That's only because you forced me into it!" Janitor shouted. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be on my eternal break!"

"What's an eternal break?" Rocky whispered to Bullwinkle.

"Got me, Rock'," Bullwinkle said in confusion.

Shendu turned his head slowly, an evil grin on his face. "Ahh, but I must also thank you three...Xemnas, Lex Luthor, and Jack Spicer...for aiding the process," he continued. "It would not have been possible without your help."

"We did not realize you were controlling Mephiles the Dark!" Xemnas snapped.

"Yeah, we may be villains, but even WE'VE got some morals to follow!" Jack added.

"Morals that include gaining revenge on those that double-cross us!" Lex concluded, activating a new mech suit.

"No matter," Shendu snarled, turning his body all the way around to face the heroes. "Your world will soon be mine.I have gained FAR too much power to be defeated now. You cannot seriously win against a being as powerful as me...your friend was a prime example of such foolishness."

"Let's get one thing straight, buster!" Daffy spat. "You may have been able to beat us all with one shot, but Jackie Chan was able to take you down single-handedly! How can you expect to win against all of us when we're trying to pull a Jackie Chan on you?!"

"Perhaps you need a reminder of my extraordinary power," Shendu snarled as he rose into the air. Suddenly, the same two wings that doomed the heroes before appeared on Shendu's back; he was ready to take out the heroes again!

"Mother," Daffy squeaked.

"Oh, dear! This is in no way good at all!" Marvin panicked. "My badges' Revivatarium has already been used, so they won't be able to revive us after this!"

"Looks like this is the end," Meowth gulped, bracing himself for the worst.

"Ehh, it's been nice workin' with you all," Bugs said. "But it looks like the end of the road for us!"

"No! I won't lose!" Sakura cried. "None of us will!"

"Sakura's right," Sora agreed, stepping forward with his Keyblade. "We've come too far to back down now! We won't go down easily!"

"You've caused enough pain and suffering!" Hawkgirl shouted. "We're going to put an end to your reign once and for all!"

Shendu only laughed heartily. "All fools," he said. "I at least commend you for putting up a decent fight. It is too bad it will end in vein for all of you!"

"Y'know, somebody SHOULD be coming to our rescue right about now," Sonic said.

"What makes you say that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"That's easy," Sonic explained, "I did this before when Mario and HIS friends were fighting Tabuu. So if I'm right, someone should be stopping Shendu any moment now!"

Suddenly, a voice rang out,

"Trying to take over the world? Not if I can help it!"

A white weblike substance shot out from nowhere and gummed up one of Shendu's wings before it was yanked forward, tearing the wing up a bit. The same subspance caught the other wing and tore it apart as well.

"WHO DARES?!" Shendu roared.

"Oh, nobody really special," came the same voice from before. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!"

Everyone looked to see a figure hanging upside down from one of the rocks. He wore a red and blue jumpsuit with spiderlike markings and a spider symbol, and white eyes. He was the legendary Spiderman!

"Yep, called it," Sonic said with a smirk.

"But if he's doing your job, what're you doing here?" Li asked.

"What can I say?" Papa T said with a grin. "I like the little blue dude!"

"Okay, that's fair enough," Flash nodded.

"INSOLENT FOOL!" Shendu screamed. "YOU WILL SHARE THE SAME FATE AS THESE ANNOYING GNATS!!" Shendu unleashed a stream of white fire, prompting Spiderman to web-sling his way to the next nearest rock.

"Well...somebody's got attitude problems," Spiderman quipped. Shooting a web at a higher overhanging rock, he swung into action and kicked Shendu square in the jaw, knocking him down for a moment.

"Now's our chance!" Sonic shouted, raising his fist to his face; seven beams of light surrounded him, then infused within him, transforming the blue hedgehog into a superpowered version of himself. He had yellow fur and red eyes, and his spines stood upright. He was now Super Sonic.

Super Sonic lead the attack by rushing into Shendu, knocking him down to the ground again. Sora and Kairi attacked him with their Keyblades, pouring in every ounce of strength they had before Shendu batted them away.

"Take THIS!" Shendu bellowed, releasing a stream of fire into the sky. The sky rained fire down from the heavens, forcing the heroes to move out of the way. Cap'n Joe's Blaziken blasted some of them away while Ichigo and Renji slashed through them.

"I AM ZIIIM!!" Zim screamed as he fired off his laser pistols like a madman. Shendu only blocked them with his right arm before swatting Zim away like a fly. Shendu was unaware of a surprise attack cleverly plotted out by NL and WormTail; NL attacked the dragon with a powerful jet of water while WormTail used a blast of dark energy. Shendu, easily angered by these attempts, grabbed both of them in one claw and prepared to burn them to a crisp...before Rukia froze his arm with her Zanpakuto's power. Shendu screamed in pain as Rukia quickly jumped in and pried the duo loose from his claws.

"Whew...thanks, Rukia," NL breathed, looking at Rukia lovingly.

"That makes us even," Rukia said plainly before jumping back into the battle.

NL sighed despondently. "NL, now's not the time to mope!" WormTail snapped. "Hurry, our friends need us!"

"Hey, yeah!" NL shouted, re-drawing his Soul Sword. "Let's get 'em!"

Darth Ben Valor and Phantom Lucario combined their powers together and blasted Shendu with a Skitty-Aura attack that Shendu blocked before tossing it into the air. Then, he advanced on the two with his claws at the ready. They both jumped out of the way, leaving Eevee and Totodile to attack with a combination Hyper Beam/Water Gun attack. Shendu reared back when the attack made contact, shielding his eyes; he wasn't ready for two thunderbolts that came down from almost nowhere and struck him. The bolts came from Li, who Shendu took a hearty swipe at and pounded him away.

"Get AWAY from my friend!" Sakura screamed as she threw herself in front of her friend.

"You wish to perish along with your pathetic friend?" Shendu asked, narrowing his eyes. "SO BE IT!!"

Shendu reared his head back and bellowed a stream of fire, but Sakura summoned a protective shield around her and Li that blocked the flames. Li managed to struggle back to his feet, then jump high into the air and come down on Shendu with his sword. The dragon sorcerer cringed in pain and held his arm...but smirked evilly.

"A simple sword cannot harm me, child," Shendu sneered.

"Ehh, how 'bout a Keyblade?!" Bugs shouted as he jumped up and whacked Shendu square in the back of his head with his Keyblade. With him down, Daffy whacked the dragon with his nunchuks before jumping back at a snapping attempt by Shendu. Marvin quickly summoned more Instant Martians to try and keep him down, but Shendu exploded back up, reared back, and sent the Instant Martians flying everywhere.

Making his way through the storm of Instant Martians, Green Lantern tried to subdue Shendu with the power of his ring. A few hits were scored, but Shendu shrugged some of these off. Wonder Woman caught Shendu by his tail with her lasso and pulled him down to the ground before pinning him.

"Spiderman, NOW!" Wonder Woman shouted. "Tie him down, quickly!"

"With pleasure!" Spiderman said with an invisible grin. Using his web-slinging abilities, he tied Shendu down to the ground firmly enough for him to be held in place.

Crash grinned wickedly. "It's PUMMELING TIME!" he shouted as he dashed in and performed a Tornado Spin on the giant dragon. Mega Man helped out as well with rapid shots from his Mega Buster while Hawkgirl smashed into Shendu's side with her mace. Batman also helped out by firing the spikes on the sides of his gloves into Shendu's face; Meowth added insult to injury by scratching into the weakened dragon.

"Hah! Not so high and mighty now, are ya?!" Cap'n Joe quipped.

Shendu turned his head and shot a flame at Joe, who ducked and shouted, "MEDIC!" Sora quickly jumped in and sliced through the flame. "Thanks, dude," Joe breathed.

"No prob'," Sora said.

Shendu grunted as he struggled to get back up. "I'm...not out of tricks YET!" he roared, summoning Shadowkhan.

"Gosh! More Shadowkhan!" Mickey gasped, getting out his Keyblade.

"We'll take care of them!" Edward shouted, grabbing a Shadowkhan by its neck and slamming it down.

Flash quickly rushed through the Shadowkhan, taking them out as quickly as he could while Lex mowed down the rest. Kairi also helped out by using her OWN Keyblade while Xemnas attacked with his Nothingness Blades and Ratchet attacked with his OmniWrench. Rocky and Bullwinkle also helped out using their respective weapons (Rocky's staff and Bullwinkle's shield) as Bloo came rumbling through the Shadowkhan, wildly swinging his clublike friend.

"Say 'ello to mah little friends!" Janitor shouted as he whipped out two ammonia bottles and dissolved several Shadowkhan around him, with Crunch firing off his laser.

"It's SHOWTIME!" Genie shouted, firing blast after blast of magic.

Priscilla slashed away at the last of the Shadowkhan as Betty drop-kicked the rest. "Okay, we have them all!" Betty shouted.

"Now to take care of Shendu!" Priscilla cried, fixing her gaze onto Shendu. She rushed forward and blasted Shendu with wind as Papa T grabbed a rock with his Super WiiMote and slammed it down onto the dragon. It had seemed as though Shendu had enough, as he was only lying down on the ground still.

Papa T climbed up onto the dragon's chest. "Had enough, Big Guy?" he asked with a grin.

Shendu's eyes only narrowed. "You wish," he growled before bellowing fire and making Papa T retreat from off of the chest. He broke the bonds that Spiderman wove, and blasted all the heroes back a bit.

"What?! Yo' supposed to be dead, foo'!" Crunch yelped.

"You cannot defeat me!" Shendu bellowed. "I am the master of Subspace! I am the master of the world! The universe! And soon, all you inferior worms will all BOW BEFORE ME!!"

Shendu readied another blast, ready to put the heroes to their eternal doom. Everyone braced themselves for impact. And when it seemed like it was all over...

_**SMASH!!**_

A blue streak smashed right into Shendu's chest and sent him sliding back. "What?!" Shendu gasped. "Was that YOU, Spiderman?!"

"Don't look at me, I'm not THAT fast," Spiderman shrugged.

"Wait...it can't be!" Martian Manhunter breathed.

"But it is!" Priscilla cried.

"It's..." Sonic said before everyone shouted,

"SUPERMAN!!"

Yes, Superman was truely alive and well; granted, his costume was torn up, but he was still standing tall.

"Impossible!!" Shendu sputtered. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, well, we "inferior worms" call it playing possum!" Superman shouted as he punched Shendu in the jaw.

Suddenly, all the heroes began glowing as if they had broken open Smash Balls. "Hey, our Final Smash powers!" Phantom squealed. "Let's use 'em to take out Shendu!"

"I have a better idea," DBV said. He held a paw towards Superman and released a beam of light to Superman's right fist. "Hey, Superman! Take my power, you'll need it to defeat this creep!"

"D'aww, but I wanted to use my Skitty Wrath again," Phantom whined. "Oh well. Take my randomness, Superman!" Phantom Lucario fired another beam of light from her tail.

"You coulld use MY power, too!" Sonic said, firing a beam of light from his palm.

"Ours, too!" Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey shouted as they clanged their Keyblades together.

"Ehh, here's a little energy boost for ya, Doc!" Bugs shouted as he fired a beam of light from his Keyblade; Daffy did the same with his nunchuks and Marvin with his laser gun.

"Take mine, too!" Betty cried, releasing her powers from her bracelet; in the process, her armor came off and revealed her back in her kung fu outfit.

The six other Justice Leaguers nodded before lending their powers to Superman. One by one, everyone lended their powers to Superman, his fist glowing a bright rainbow-like color.

"No! Please!" Shendu pleaded. "Have mercy!"

Superman smirked. "No mercy for the wicked," he said simply. Then, he reared his fist back and, pooling all his might into one punch, pounded right through Shendu's chest in a powerful explosion. The once-mighty dragon sorcerer roared as he dissolved into white light.

"I cannot lose!" he shouted. "No! Impossible! Losing to mere mortals like you?! Impossible! Unspeakable! NOOOOO!!" Those were the final words of Shendu as he dissappeared into nothingness.

Superman slowly floated down to the ground, and fell to one knee. He breathed heavily...but grinned in satisfaction.

Everyone ran up to Superman in wild cheers. "You did it, Clark! You saved the world!" Green Lantern cheered.

"We're so glad to see you alive!" Sakura giggled, hugging the Man of Steel.

"I'm glad to be alive, too," Superman chuckled, lifting Sakura up with him.

"But how were you able to survive that blast of fire?" Clank asked. "We all thought you'd perish because of it!"

"It takes more than that to kill me," Superman noted with a smile.

Suddenly, the realm of Subspace began to shake. "Wh-wh-what now?!" Jack Spicer yelped.

"This dimension is closing in on itself!" Martian Manhunter shouted. "If we do not act quickly, WE will dissappear with it!"

"Oh, crap, we're gonna die!" Papa T shouted, whipping left and right.

"No we're not!" Green Lantern shouted. "Everyone gather close to me!" Doing as they were instructed, they huddled to Green Lantern, who used his ring to surround everyone in a green force field. And they all watched as the realm of Subspace wiped away from reality; all that was sucked into the realm returned to its rightful places. All except for Janitor's island, which was replaced with a giant x-like beacon of light in the distance.

When all was safe, Green Lantern took down his force field as everyone looked around. "We're...alive," Priscilla said with a smile.

"Oh, HAPPY DAY!" Daffy cheered as he bent over and kissed the earth. "Oh, rich soil! How I've missed you so!"

"Easy, Laughing Boy," Bugs chuckled.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Spiderman said in satisfaction. "These Subspace Wars...are over."

Everyone cheered and celebrated their grand victory.

* * *

**A/N: YAAAA-HOO!! It's a miracle! The Subspace Wars are officially OVER! And so is this chapter! Man, this was a blast to write up! And I'm sure you had just as good a time reading it as I did making it!**

**The epilogue is up next, so stay tuned! Until then, read and review!**


	27. Epilogue: The Good Guys Win

**A/N: Ahh, it feels good to finally be rid of that darn dragon, huh? Well, there's only a little bit more to go with this story, so let's put a bow on this puppy and wrap 'er up!**

* * *

_**Epilogue: The Good Guys Win**_

After much of the celebrating had died down, the heroes couldn't help but look out at the x-shaped light on the horizon.

"Man, I am glad that's over," Crash sighed, stretching out. "If this went on for a few months, I'd be dead tired!"

"You and me both," Crunch nodded.

Papa T looked to Janitor, who was leaning upon his mop. "Hey, Janitor," he said sympathetically. "Sorry about your island."

"Bah, it was getting too boring there, anyway," Janitor said. "It was time for me to move on and do something different, anyway. Heh, I heard this place called Sacred Heart hospital needed a new janitor, so I may sign on there. Besides, I need someone to test out all my pranks on!"

"I'm sure you'll find somebody," Li chuckled.

"Yeah," Cap'n Joe nodded. He looked at Li and said, "Y'know, your friend Sakura is an awesome girl."

"Oh!" Sakura gasped. "Li, this is my friend Cap'n Joe. Joe, this is Li."

"Pleased to meet you, Joe," Li said, shaking Joe's hand.

"Same here, man," Joe nodded.

"Hmph," Lex snorted. "We're outta here."

"Indeed," Xemnas snarled. "Do not forget, we are still your fiercest foes! We'll be back for your hides soon!" Xemnas dissappeared in a dark portal as Lex launched away in his robo walker.

"Eh, every party needs some poopers," Sonic shrugged.

"I'm with them," Jack Spicer said as he lifted off into the air. "Next time we meet, we're enemies again!" He stopped to see some of the dissapointed faces on the heroes. "But, maybe when we're not fighting each other, we could go out for ice cream...my treat."

"Yeah," Rukia nodded. "We could have a Monday."

"You mean Sundae," Phantom corrected.

"Same thing," Rukia sniffed.

"ANY day of the week is good to be with you, Rukia!" NL said as he hugged Rukia from behind. Rukia was ticked at first...but smiled a bit.

"Well," WormTail said as he watched Jack Spicer leave. "That seems to be that, than. The war is over, Shendu is defeated...what else is there to do?"

"I say we do some sightseein' for a few days together!" Meowth piped up.

"Why don't we take you all on a tour of the Justice League Watchtower?" Flash asked.

"I should introduce you guys to Goddess Aerith!" Priscilla cheered.

"Those ALL sound like great ideas," Superman smiled. "I say...we do them all."

"YEAH!" the heroes cheered together. With the Subspace Wars over, the heroes could finally rest easy for a while. After striving through the hard times and facing mind-boggling odds, they had finally won the battle. And it just goes to show...that just when you think it won't happen again, the good guys win.

* * *

THE END

**So you're lookin' for a hero...that you can see with your own eyes...**

(Superman, flanked by Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter, stood at a podium in the Justice League watchtower, officially inducting the heroes as honorary members of the Justice League.)

**When they don't wear the mask and cape, they're hard...to recognize...**

(Now, the heroes were at Aerith's temple, hearing a speech being given by the goddess herself.)

**Even though these are cynical times...**

**Bear it in mind,**

**Good guys win, ev'ry once in a while,**

**Full grown men, get to learn, from a child...**

(The heroes returned to Sky Colosseum and acknowledged the cheering crowd for their brave accomplishments.)

**Now, and then...just when ya think it won't happen a-gain...**

**The good, guys, win...**

(Then, Superman and Bugs fought in a rematch of their first fight.)

**Trouble all around us...**

**Dirty tricks at ev'ry turn...**

(Lex tried to attack the stadium, but the heroes were already waiting for him, ready to attack.)

**Seems that we historic'ly,**

**Re-fuse, to live and learn...**

(Superman slammed him to the ground as Sora attacks him with his Keyblade.)

**You start to wonder if all hope is gone,**

**You would be wrong,**

(Then Bugs grabbed Luthor by his feet, swung him around like Mario swinging Bowser, and sent him flying into the distance.)

**'Cause good guys win, ev'ry once in a while,**

**Full grown men, get to learn, from a child...**

(Bugs munched on a carrot before the cheering crowd before Superman tackled him, re-igniting the match.)

**Now, and then...just when ya think it won't happen a-gain...**

**The good, guys, win...**

(The other heroes sighed happily as they watched the match unfold.)

**State of confusion,**

**We're so dis-illusioned,**

**You turn on the news, and the**

**Good, guys, win!**

(As the solo played, Superman and the Justice League flew over the ocean, with Flash following on the water at his super speed. Bugs, Sakura, Ichigo, and some of the other heroes noticed them and followed.)

**Now, and then...just when ya think it won't happen a-gain...**

(Sonic noticed the heroes running and followed them on a nearby ledge, going through his classic loop-de-loop on his way.)

**Good guys win, ev'ry once in a while,**

**Full grown men, get to learn, from a child...**

**Now, and then...just when ya think it won't happen a-gain...**

**The good, guys, win...**

(On 'win', everyone jumped off the cliff and posed as they screen froze in place. Then, the words 'Papa T's SubToon Emissary' flashed across the bottom of the screen in gold letters. The screen slowly faded away with the music as the epilogue ended.)

_**THE HEROES**_

George Newbern as Superman

Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman

Michael Rosenbaum as The Flash

Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter

Kevin Conroy as Batman

Phil LaMarr as Green Lantern

Maria Canals as Hawkgirl

Will Friedle as Papa T 41

Hillary Duff as AmberWind993 (Priscilla)

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Hayden Pannetierre as Kairi

Wayne Allwine as King Mickey Mouse

Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot

Chris Williams as Crunch Bandicoot

Carly McKillip as Sakura Kinomoto

Jordan Killick as Li Syaoran

Johnny Yong Bosch as Ichigo Kurosaki

Michelle Ruff as Rukia Kuchiki

Wally Wingert as Renji Abarai

Jesse McCartney as No Limit 5

Kelsey Grammer as WormTail96

Richard Steven Horvitz as Invader Zim

Billy West as Bugs Bunny

Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck

Bob Bergen as Marvin the Martian

June Foray as Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel

Keith Scott as Bullwinkle J. Moose

James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet

David Kaye as Clank

Nathan Price as Meowth

Yuri Lowenthall as Cap'n Joe

Veronica Taylor as Phantom-Lucario

David Gallagher as Darth Ben Valor

Keith Ferguson as Blooregard Q. Kazoo

Robin Williams as Genie

Neil Flynn as Janitor (The Anonymous Minister)

Vic Mignogna as Edward Elric

Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog

Cole Howard as Mega Man

* * *

_**THE VILLAINS**_

James Sie as Shendu

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor

Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer

Dan Green as Mephiles the Dark

Susan Blakslee as Nuclea

Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns

* * *

_**THE CAMEOS**_

Keenan Thompson as Fat Albert

Grey DeLisle as Jen "Mystery" Gong

Zach Braff as Ash "Time Zone" Kernel

Kyle Hebert as Wes "Wolf" Gurei

* * *

**A/N: And that's where I'll wrap it all up! Whew, after so many months of working on this, I finally got it done. It's been a long time coming on, but better late than never, I always say.**

**The end credit song is 'Good Guys Win' by Jimmy Buffett. You can find the song on the album for the movie 'Hoot.'**

**Anyway, before I officially wrap this story up, I'd like to take a moment to make a few shout-outs to some people:**

**Nightw2/ComicKook: If it weren't for your suggestions, this parody wouldn't have the star-studded cast it has today. So thank you for your suggestions, your consistent reviews, and overall just following this story.**

**Essteka: Your reviews were also very much consistent with each update, and I appreciate your kind words every time. Thanks for not only that, but for pitching a suggesstion to me that I wound up using in the end!**

**No Limit 5, WormTail96, AmberWind993, Phantom Lucario, Darth Ben Valor, and CaptainFace/Cap'n Joe: It was an absolute honor having you guys guest-star in this story; I want to thank you for letting me feature you.**

**And to all my fans in general (this includes everyone): from the bottom of my heart, I want to thank all of you for your support and reviews. I truely feel blessed and grateful to have such amazing friends like all of you, because without you guys helping me out, this would never have been possible. So again, I just want to thank all of you for the tremendous support.**

**Well, now it's time to focus on the 'All-Toon Edition' of this parody, so watch out for that. In the meantime, please read and leave your last thoughts and comments on this epic masterpiece.**

**'Til next time!**


End file.
